How to be Hokage
by Genocideshinobi
Summary: How did it come to this? Orochimaru and Sasuke rivaling for who would have his head and being Allies with Danzou and the sand. All this because an old woman didn't want Kakashi as Hokage. AU. Fifth Hokage Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second fanfic as an author is here at last! "How to be Hokage" is going to be a fanfic strictly about the works of the Hokage… why the heck am I explaining? Read to find out dudes and gals.

HOW TO BE HOKAGE

Chapter one

The sounds of hammer on nail and nail on wood echoed throughout the village, reconstruction was tedious, sweat drips off a man as he suffers to rebuild his home. Missing the strike to the nail and hammering his own thumb, the man stifles a scream, and half yells a stream of curses as he rushes down the roof down to get a pail of water. Massaging his thumb to his best strength and once again cursing the culprit behind the mass crime committed in his village. His train of thought is broken as he notices the one said to have saved the village in the leaders place. He couldn't believe it. He would have to learn to respect and acknowledge this… _boy_ as the one who saved him and his family. To think that so many people owed him their lives, it was almost despicable. The boy was boisterous even in the atmosphere of anger and frustration surrounded the village men and women. He had come back with a supposedly new leader, seeing as the last had died off, or at least that's what the rumors say. The man spat out in contempt, he, an elderly, had to work night to day and day to night, while this _boy_ bounced around joyously, just because he had the official documentation backing his superiority to the man, just because he was a civilian and the boy was in the village military (and at the lowest rank to think of) was not good enough reason to exempt him from working those young bones of his and giving him a chance to flex out.

It just wasn't fair.

Walking into his new office as the Kage of Konoha, the Godaime. Naruto smugly smiled to himself, his dream had been achieved and all he had to do was head-butt someone, he was proud.

Naruto had been told about his new position first right from the lips of the old man's student and his new master in ninja arts. He didn't believe it at first and thought the man was just pulling one of those dry jokes of his and promptly decided to punch him square in the face. He then believed it was the truth when the old Sannin mumbled about how it wasn't in his rights to retaliate against the Hokage's wrath.

He stood at the middle of the office, a comfortable official chair, a strong wooden desk, several scrolls and the old man's hat – his hat. He couldn't believe the old man wasn't here to see this happening.

He had been inaugurated over a week ago and was now handling the job of ruling the village he loved pretty well, he had help of course, the Kage bunshin perks were stress relieving, he wondered why no one had told him, Kakashi had said he always thought he knew, but he didn't care now, he wanted to live in the now, not in the past or soon to be future.

Sasuke had been furious hearing about the gap in their power and challenged him outright, things had happened fast, fast as in meaning- Sasuke charged Naruto forming a seal and the ANBU beating the hell out of the Uchiha in the name of wrongly assaulting and attempting to murder the Hokage.

Sakura was… well Sakura.

He had begun to accept his responsibilities and begun to see the Hokage for who he truly is… A leader. And he had begun to accept that role.

He was a leader.

He was going to show the world how to be a Kage.

He was going to show himself how to be the Hokage.

A/N: End scene!

How'd you like it? Hope you loved it! And hope you review. Cuz its just a prologue not a one shot so don't lose hope.


	2. Chapter 2

HOW TO BE HOKAGE

Chapter two

The starting.

Naruto stood in beside of a grumbling Jiraiya, they were on their way to Tanzuka town, where Jiraiya had, with so much conviction that he could 'feel' his old lover Tsunade calling out to him. They had been hunting her for over a period of two weeks, this 'feel' wasn't a new thing to Naruto. She was needed back at the village for the many people that needed professional healing, like Rock lee. At first she had been needed for both healing and leading the village, but the council wouldn't allow an unstable Sannin to lead their precious Konoha, so they took the next best thing…Jiraiya, he being a legendary Sannin with great power and leading Konoha, it would be a great image for Konoha to the outside world and a good morale builder inside the village. But Jiraiya being the 'modest' person he is, he rejected the offer, he needed to take care of his spy network and keep potential enemies at bay.

The council understanding this decided to go for Kakashi, but his nonchalant attitude rubbed many in the wrong ways. Council woman Koharu out right spat at the motion, saying "I would rather serve a child than that shell of a Konoha shinobi! What will he do in times of war? Sit back and watch as invaders siege our village while reading that smut of his?!" hearing this Jiraiya immediately held her to her words and said to her "well now that you mention it, there is a child strong enough for you to serve…Uzumaki Naruto…Namikaze." Many shinobi gasped at the last word uttered by the Sannin and questioned his sanity. But after long streams of curses and debates, Jiraiya finally gave enough proof to back up his claim. And many felt a great guilty slap them in the face, of course the people who knew in the council and yet set stigma against the boy lost whatever trust they had in the beginning.

The idea of Naruto being the Hokage begun to make sense in many minds, after all he loved Konoha even after all the suffering it caused him. He would make a great leader. He was strong too and could get stronger, he defeated a bijuu after all. He is indeed the fourth's son. It was decided, a thirteen year old Genin would be their Godaime.

And so it came to pass that Naruto had been given the title mere hours ago and was awaiting his coronation.

This Tsunade woman wasn't anything close to what he thought she would be like, she had hate and had a stench of naivety. She didn't know how she hurt her ancestors, her grandfather, her granduncle, she hurt their ideals, she hurt his ideals, she hurt his father's ideals and worst of all she didn't care that the old man was dead, her own sensei, called a fool by those vile lips.

As Godaime Hokage it was his job to slap the sense into his subordinates and shinobi. He would do his duty.

"Hey, old hag!" Naruto half screamed at her. She turned with droopy eyes and stared at him like she was staring right through him…the temperature dropped a few degrees as she smiled "who're you calling old hag, _shrimp_ "

Taken aback by the jab to his height, Naruto pointed accursedly at her "I may be short, but unlike you I have a heart as tall and as wide as the earth, you practically spit on the old man's grave, you spit on the name of Hokage, how dare you call the Hokage name to be curse? How dare you betray your village? How dare you betray the ones who sought after you?"

Her icily gaze mellowed down, she stared at the young blond and sighed. He made her feel sad, guilty, and mortified. "I…I…I apologize for forgetting about the children, you are just like my little- ugh." A tear dropped from her eyes and Naruto's hateful glare disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion. He let her continue.

"How could I subject you little children to a live in a world filled with _fools?_ " Jiraiya and Shizune stared on in fear and confusion, not knowing where this was going. "I should have stayed back…" that brought joy in Shizune's heart and great confusion the toad sage and his apprentice. "…and I should have spoken to the world of how foolish they all are and taught them that being a Kage, being someone ready to lay down their life, and dreaming and aspiring to be one, will bring nothing but sorrow, I see that now, my reluctance to share my knowledge with the world has created people like you _shrimp_ all over the world"

Silence

Complete silence

Naruto was shocked to the core. He couldn't believe such a sober person could exist.

He raised his head up and cleared out all signs of shock away "well then, it seems you like to gamble…how about I make you a bet?"

Her mood lightened and her ears perked up "what type of bet?"

"If I become Hokage in the next three years, you will have to live in Konoha for the rest of your life and your descendants will be banned from being anything less than a ninja, and if I don't…I will resign as a shinobi and be a slave to your every word"

Jiraiya couldn't believe it, he was already Hokage or did he hit his head on a stone or what?

"Ha! Making such a deal like it means nothing, a real Hokage would never bound himself to a person's word, this is just more proof of how people like you are fools! It's a DEAL!" she grinned her teeth out as they shook hands and Naruto had a stern face, as if he was struggling to keep himself from making the deal null and void by screaming how he is the Hokage in her face.

"In fact if you become Hokage, I'll give you this necklace, it's worth more than ten mountains!"

Naruto just Hn'd and walked away.

Scurrying feet could be heard as Naruto walked away cooling, he didn't need to turn back to know who was behind him, he purposefully lead the way into the woods so he and Jiraiya could talk, it was obvious he wanted to ask him about his little gambit.

\

Naruto shifting his head and feeling his environment, he stared Jiraiya right in that face…and grinned.

"Tch, Naruto playing around with bets isn't safe, especially with a Sannin" his face full of concern shone through the rising sun, they had spent a good measure of time it seems.

"I've survived Orochimaru once I can survive miss I pity myself over there, besides, I want to take my job as Godaime seriously, even if it means lying for the sake of the village."

Jiraiya sighed all while nodding his head in understanding, his eyes still showed concern, 'maybe he isn't ready for this responsibility' "I understand your perspective Naruto, but it doesn't change that she is far more dangerous than you are at the moment, you need more training Naruto, you're going to need a lot of it too before you can indirectly challenge anyone, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, his chin rested on his right hand in thought "I understand Jiraiya, but who is the one to train me if not you? You've got a spy network to control, and I've got a village to rule over, both these things are not easily abandoned…so what do you propose?"

Jiraiya had been shocked, he never even thought in that direction, he thought things would sort themselves out once he got Tsunade and Naruto had been inaugurated. But it seems that was not the case. He had to think.

"I've got it!" he said after what felt like an hour of deep thinking, it might as well have been, the sun had risen to a good point. "I could spare at least a year, the toads can moderate the network status from time to time, but I'll still be away sometimes, those days you can have Kakashi or someone train you, I mean you're the Hokage right?"

Naruto's face scrunched up, it seemed like a good idea, plus one year with a Sannin isn't so bad, plus Tsunade is coming back with them, meaning he could order her to train him! It was perfect. "Okay, we'll see how it goes".

Jiraiya grinned at him and held out his hand, forming a bright blue spinning sphere, Naruto's eyes widened and he grin opening his mouth to ask what it was but Jiraiya was already speaking. "This my cute apprentice, is your father's technique the rasengan!"

Naruto once more was cut off as he opening his mouth to ask another question "I'll be teaching you this once we get a good rest 'kay?" Naruto nodded and fell into step besides the Sannin, he did feel sleepy. Well his thoughts and questions would have to wait for him to have a good rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squirming away from the sun's rays, Naruto flipped over and begun to sleep once more. Yet he noticed something spectacularly confusing, he had moved away from the windows yet still felt a soft yet raging wind that had a bright light. How was this possible? Deciding to find out he prepared himself and opened his eyelids.

He saw Jiraiya, his hand outstretched with a rasengan in his palm, he looked up to see the man's face, seeing him grinning he felt bewildered. "How can you hold such a dangerous technique to my face yet assume its safe?"

Jiraiya's grin faded and he turn around, promptly ignoring the question "Tch gaki these days, do you wanna learn or not?" hearing this, Naruto jumped out of bed and began to wear some clothes…that is, until Jiraiya stopped him with and incredulous look on his face "Ever heard of a shower kid?" hearing this Naruto glared and spat out "Well…have you ever heard of knocking?!" his face scrunched up and his glare well pronounced 'that was a good one! Hive five and thumbs for U-Z-U-M-A-K-I N-A-R-U-T-O!' Naruto thought secretly happy.

"Yosh! Naruto, Ikouze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As expected, the last step to the rasengan seemed to baffle Naruto, his face scrunched up and his body soaking wet as he had been practicing the other two, Jiraiya took pity on the boy, "why don't you use that Kage bunshin of yours? The additional memo…" a loud shout of realization cut Jiraiya off net thing that could be heard was a Kage bunshin popping into existence, Jiraiya looked over to them and saw how both boys nodded to each other and in a few seconds a full rasengan came to life.

Jiraiya's mouth agar as he saw his the fourth's technique in the hands of its rightful owner. His moment of euphoria didn't last long though, Naruto's face didn't sit well with what he had expected "Naruto, what's wrong? You got the technique down, aren't you happy?"

Naruto lifted his downed head, looked at the rasengan in his hand and looked at the clone beside him and with an angry cry he punched the clone with the rasengan drilling it out of existence and making the smoke swirl.

Jiraiya didn't understand, wasn't the rasengan good enough? What exactly was going on here? "Naruto…take a deep breath and explain to me what has you worked up, okay?"

"How am I supposed to be a ninja…when my every move is read? If I accept my rasengan the way it is now…I'm going to be read easily. Every time I make a clone the first thing that enters my enemies mind is… _ambush, rasengan, and decoy_. I can't work that way as a Kage, besides that, Sasuke-teme doesn't need a clone to perform his fancy electric move and neither does Kakashi-sensei, you don't need a clone to perform the rasengan and I bet my ass the fourth didn't need clones either, why am I any different?!"

Jiraiya sighed heavily, 'looks like it's time for that godson-godfather advice session

"You know, Naruto, everyone is different, but if want to perform the rasengan the way I do it, all you have to do is practice and not go around cursing the world and reason, do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

Naruto seemed to have finally understood what Jiraiya was telling him, he nodded and got back to work. Determined to prove the voice in his head wrong, to prove to himself that he wasn't what he thought he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later.

Shizune stood silently, knees trembling and teeth quaking, but otherwise she was fine, alive, but very scared, above her stood a man she was not meant to be afraid of, after all her Tsunade-senpai was here, the man was pale, he wore a weird clothing but it was definitely him, Orochimaru of the Sannin towered above her, disgusting speculating eyes fixed on her figure, glinting with madness and insanity. The colossal snake below his fit slithered and bellowed curses onto his name, she couldn't understand how the 'sweet young man' Tsunade had told her he once was became a terrorist in the world, she didn't understand, she never would.

"Orochimaru…Manda…" she heard her master's voice, confident, steady, bored. "I knew something like this would happen, I knew it immediately I drew a jackpot twice in a week. So, what do you want now Orochi-kun?"

Over the cursing she heard Orochimaru scold, or appease the snake, quieting it down, "Tsunade! It's been weeks now, I've come for your final answer! Will you heal me or not! Or do I have to kill you like I did sensei?"

Tsunade looked up at him like he was crazy, scoffed, spat and then…threw her fist at the ground causing a minor earthquake. Manda slithered around avoiding spiked rocks that threaten to impale him, Orochimaru and his subordinate took to the skies and Shizune-already seeing this coming-had begun attack on Orochimaru's subordinate. "Sorry to say Orochi-chan! But I've made a better deal!"

To say Shizune was shocked hearing these words was an understatement. Her master could see her lover, Shizune's brother, and her master's brother and all she had to do was heal those slacked arms of his. She gave it up, all for a deal she made with a thirteen year old boy?

What. The. Fuck.

Flying in the air Orochimaru grimaced, what could be way better than seeing loved one once again? "Damn you Tsunade, I don't know what you have planned but your life ends here! Kabuto! Finish the mute one off"

'What! Just because she hadn't said a word didn't mean she was mute! Besides HE knew her name! Tch! Orochimaru tactics' seeing her opponent form a chakra scalpel she knew this was a medical battle, and it was going to be one-sided, she would have to pull out all her card on this one, by the look of the smirk on his face she knew her opponent was way too cocky. If she ran out of options she'd have to drag it out until Jiraiya recovered from the chakra poison that was administered.

With a death defying smirk on her face Tsunade screamed on the top of her lungs "Ikouze! Orochimaru!" and she charged head on, Manda screaming about a thousand offerings, dived ready to swallow and then….

"Rasengan!"

"Heavenly kick of pain!"

"Doton: yomi numa!"

The dust cloud from Tsunade's kick slowly clearing, Kabuto and Shizune stood in anticipation, and just then three figures flew out of the dust

Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood before her, their backs facing her.

"Orochimaru…pray that this will be the last time I see you, if Kami-sama doesn't favor you, then I'm sorry" it was the boy's voice, the one Tsunade made a deal with, Naruto what was he thinking? He looked different, he looked hidden, all black, blond her all gone, he wore a black scarf over his head, it wrapped his face, neck and fell shortly, and then was a cloak of complete black, it fell to his feet covering his sandals, the sleeves were excessively long as if hiding something, he had changed.

The dust finally cleared revealing a scared Manda, he had a huge spiraling injury on his stomach and some twisted parts, and he was sinking.

" **Damn you…"** gurgling blood he spat out his last words to the few standingbefore poofing out of existence **"OROCHIMARU! YOU WILL PAY!"**

Orochimaru grimaced and spat out blood. It looked like Tsunade's kick hit him. "Uzumaki Naruto? Kabuto! Your information is lacking, let's go, we are out matched" he turned and looked straight at the unforgiving eyes of Naruto and smirked, "Don't get cocky brat, your still going to die, you'll never last long on my dead-list"

Naruto turned around, already feeling Orochimaru's presence shift a little, he walked away, his black cloak flipping in the air, "You will pay Orochimaru maybe not now, but you will die, trust me, I'll make it happen" with his back turned he didn't see the great frown on Orochimaru's face, but he felt it, and it made him feel good.

Shizune never expected this conflict to end so easily, but she was grateful, grateful to have three incredibly strong people around her as allies, she could only guess it was time to go back home, finally, a better life, a better way and a better path was laid before her, she would gladly take it.

And so, she fell into step with her new friend, a new savior, a new guardian. She picked up tonton and bounced happily onto her new life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back was…comforting.

He had obtained his dream job and had successfully made Orochimaru fear him in one move. Giant Rasengan. Shizune and he had become familiar, and if not for his position he would see her as a surrogate sister, the same went for Tsunade and Jiraiya, only that they were more of grandparents, what with their age and all.

He felt anxious to start work, he felt joy at the prospect of compulsory Kage training, and Kakashi would have no choice now! He tried to contain his happiness and fit in with the character his clothing suggested, the whole attire was based on his feel to be a proper shinobi, Jiraiya did a good job picking it out for him, he had the same attire with different colorings, such as dark blue, white, red, brown and grey, the all came in three pairs, he also got some normal civilian clothing, he sometimes wore it underneath his attire, and he kept his old jumpsuit as a relic of his past life as a notorious shinobi, a reminder of how far he had come and how far back he can go.

"Oi, Naruto, wanna get something to eat?" Shit, had Shizune not spoken he would have kept on walking, slowly dying of hunger.

His stomach growled, and he thanked his scarf for covering his blushing face. Tsunade giggled cutely, in a way that made Jiraiya whip out that infernal note book of his and start jotting something down on it. Shizune just smiled and grabbed his arm, turns out there was a little kiosk with only two cloaked figures sitting.

He jumped onto the sit beside Shizune and began his large order, turns out they had ramen. "Oi, Shizune, what do you wanna get I think I'll manage with thirteen bowls of…huh?"

THUDD

Naruto turned to see Shizune's head on the counter, far away eyes and drool seeping out of her mouth.

Shit. Genjustu.

He look to see the cloak figure beside him had disappeared, his eyes hardened, the other was still there, seated, and sipping his noodles.

BOOMM

He turned and look off to the south of where he was. Water. Lots of water. Shit. They got separated, Jiraiya and Tsunade went off to God knows where. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, he turn to look at the cloaked figure standing up, placing a few coins besides the chef's drool.

'What the fuck is going on?' he decided to stand and find out, the cloak figure turned and their eyes met. Red blazing eyes met cerulean, he recognized those eyes immediately. Sasuke's blasted bloodline was staring him in the face, those eyes, demanding submission from him, he wouldn't give up, he was a Kage now, and he wouldn't lose. Never again.

The cloaked figure chose that moment to speak "Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, do not resist, come with me." Shit, the voice said it all, this was a stuck up Uchiha, there was no doubt. This man was Sasuke's relative.

Naruto wisely lowered his head, breaking eye contact, he had asked Jiraiya to teach him how to fight Uchiha's, he knew how to play this game.

He held his weapon within his cloak, he had gotten minimal training on weaponry, and he might have to go with the flow. He chose his words carefully and replied calmly, in almost a whisper.

"Fuck. You. Uchiha scum"

The man seemed unfazed but he went on to tell Naruto how futile fighting would be and at that particular moment, a good distraction came up, his partner's attack seemed to have been deflected and flew towards them. They broke off and clones surrounded the overconfident Uchiha.

Naruto summersaulted in air and landed on his knee, he stood and watched how rasengan after rasengan was dodged and parried. He realized, he needed to escape, he was severely outmatched, but he still pushed forward.

More clones came into battle, Naruto set off at the Uchiha with high speeds, the dirt below him kicked up, his cloaks hem blew behind him, and out of nowhere he held a kusarigama, black as the night and light as a feather. The long chain had a fairly large weighted ball at the end. He reminded himself of Tenten.

He flew forward, he and his clones attacking with the wickedly curve sickle, trying their best to tie the Uchiha up and render him motionless.

With all the constant dodging Naruto decided to go all out for real. Dispelling all the clones and weaving into the smoke he swung with all his might, and the weighted ball landed on something giving a satisfying crunch. The smokescreen cleared and Naruto saw the man kneeling, holding his right clavicle, strangely his face remained stoic.

He remembered Jiraiya's teachings, and drew the ball and then swung it around the Uchiha, he looked at him blankly and stepped forward, sickle in hand.

"In your next life, pick someone else to attack" he swung with force…chopping off the man's head.

The body fell, the head rolled, but blood didn't spew…Shit.

BOOMM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up, the large mushroom in the sky didn't look encouraging, and this 'Akatsuki' came out of nowhere and interrupted her and Jiraiya's fun time.

"Oioioi! Pay attention bitch!" a giant scaly sword swung past the spot where her head was before, she tired kicking his legs out but he jumped, then came Jiraiya, charging in with a rasengan. It landed on the scaly sword, but it strangely only had only enough power to push the man a few feet back.

"Hahaha! How many times do I have to say it old man! Your chakra is useless against me, Hoshigaki Kisame!" the self-introduced man swung the scaly sword and charge in again.

His face already stoned, Jiraiya flew through hand seals "And how many time do we have to say it, we're the legendary Sannin gaki!" as his last words passed, so did a flame dragon.

Kisame parried lazily with a huge water wall that made a semi-circle in front of him, he smirked knowingly and swung behind him expecting to hit Tsunade or Jiraiya, big mistake. His eyes widened, she wouldn't dare. He turn around at with the best timing to meet with Tsunade's heavily chakra enhanced fist.

The blow was crushing, he flew back many yards taking trees out with him. Tsunade withdrew her fist, a well-placed smirk on her face, she was pretty sure his skull was shattered but then again that sword of his. "Like the pervert said, we're Sannin, it's a hundred years too early for you to face us. Your sword absorbs chakra, not your face"

Two yards in front of the Sannin was a semi crippled Kisame, 'you sure take you sweet time, Itachi, sorry, but their right, I cannot do this on my own'

His body fixed itself amazingly, nothing the two Sannin hadn't already seen, what with all those punches of Tsunade's. He flew through hand seals and at the tiger seal, he bulged **"Suiton: Oceanic peak!"**

As the name implied, a caricature of an ocean poured out of his mouth, rushing, unbound towards the Sannin.

"Jiraiya! He is trying to escape!" Tsunade threw her fist at the ground and then as if predicting Jiraiya's next move.

" **Kuchiyose: Gamaken!"** A giant toad poof into existence and Tsunade landed safely on its head, the water rushed, pushing at the giant's knees.

Kisame was already long gone the Sannin stood atop the toad's head and stared out the field turned lake. "I can't believe he has that much chakra, it matches Naruto's anytime of the day if he could pull this off without a water supply"

Jiraiya nodded in agreement "Gamaken, over there please" Jiraiya pointed to where the smoke was clearing, that Kisame bastard had gotten them pretty far away from Naruto. The toad nodded **"I am not graceful, forgive me"**

In one huge leap they were covering great distance and where going to land on top of Naruto's position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit

Booomm

"You are more talented and observant than the reports say…" A stoic voice boomed from behind the smoke.

Naruto had barely survived, he had to replace with one of the clones moving Shizune- he didn't know how to dispel Genjustu- he looked at his side, charred and sizzling. That attack got him good. His left side had be burnt off, the scarf covering his face long gone, the cloak was not even and burnt thoroughly. He grabbed the right side and pulled the cloak off completely and all he had left on was some black civilian clothes, the left arm still burnt off so he removed the black garb.

"….Uzumaki. Naruto" out of the smoke came a headed Uchiha, but his right arm still hung limply, looks like he still got one on the bastard.

"Who the hell are you? I already know you're an Uchiha so don't tell me that" Naruto said pointing accursedly at his opponent "And what the fuck do you want with me?"

"Uchiha Itachi is my name, I am an ex-Konoha-nin, I now work for an organization that wants what you hold, young Uzumaki". Naruto stood in silence as he took in his opponents face for the first time and then it slowly clicked.

"Itachi…ITA-oh! You belong to Sasuke-teme, you're his brother aren't ya?" Naruto gave a frown, "You're the reason he is a huge pain in the ass, he wants to kill you for some reason, it'll be wrong for me to kill you here, I'll let him kill you, maybe then he'll stop being such a pain"

"I apologize for the trouble he has caused you, but now I think its time for you to come with..." both Itachi and Naruto looked up to see a flying toad.

Naruto smiled, he turned to Itachi and said "I think its time for you to leave, don't you agree?" Itachi nodded mutely and burst into a flock of crows already flying away by time Tsunade and Jiraiya came hustling in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day they all made it to Konoha in a nonstop sprint, not wanting to encounter those men again, and not wanting to take the chance.

The red gates of Konoha seemed to relieve them of their troubles, they had all agreed to go their separate ways for the night and meet after a long lasting sleep in the afternoon.

Naruto had other plans.

He dropped his baggage on the floor of his creaking apartment. First thing he wanted to do as Hokage was destroy this place, and build a place for memories in his stead, good memories.

He fished out his night wear from the seal Jiraiya gave him, _travel light_ , he said, good advice, when you can travel light. He kept the rest of his clothing in the bag though, the only ones that entered the scroll were the new ones.

He crashed heavily on his bed, heaving a sigh and staring at the village through the window few feet away content with the silence, he began to think and think hard.

'That man, Uchiha Itachi, how could I have the mind to take a life? Not after lecturing so many about it, is this who I am now? Is this what a Kage is'

"Naruto…" the voice from the dark drifted into his ears, familiar, comforting and safe, and a terrible bit annoying.

"Kakashi…how long have you been there?" the man came out of the dark, he was dressed as if he had attended a burial "long enough Naruto, how do you fair?"

Naruto swallowed "I fair well, I could assume you do too" he laid back on his bed, enjoying the soft feeling on his back, he caught Kakashi nod gently by the corner of his eye, he still stared at the ceiling. "And Sasuke? Sakura? Everyone?" Kakashi nodded once again.

"Who did you kill, Naruto?" Naruto was not surprised, he suspected he must have said it out loud "I killed no one, I, had a mind to kill someone, that is what disturbs me, if you must know, it was an Uchiha, I'm sure you've already met him before"

At the name Uchiha, Kakashi's soul darkened but he relieved himself to know that Naruto still came out alive, and just with a burned arm, that was more than he could ask for if it was that man Naruto fought. He realized Naruto had him figured out, he knew he had some sort of relationship with the man he fought.

"He move just like you, I could swear it was you under henge, only difference was, he was more flexible, nimble, fast, and way more precise, as far as I know, every part of the body he touched was a fatal part, and he did it fast, not missing a beat, he was also very deceitful, a good quality for a shinobi as I know, from the fact that he is a nuke-nin from Konoha, just tells me everything I need to know"

Kakashi's eyes were widen, how could a loud-mouthed brat change so much 'or maybe, or maybe he hadn't changed at all' his eyes relaxed, Naruto has always lived under a façade of cheerfulness, only God knows why he decided to come out of his shell now.

"He was your subordinate, wasn't he Kakashi? A very talented and strong shinobi" Kakashi could only nod, he hadn't really trained Itachi, just groomed him and shown him, a good path, but as things always turn out, he didn't live up to what was expected, the pressure was too much.

Naruto smiled, he giggled, and then laughed, and his laughter was that of success. "I hit him Kakashi, I hit him and he hit me back, I succeeded in getting stronger, even though he wasn't being serious, I still him got him to lower his guard Kakashi!" Kakashi had to smile, his student was a really happy person even when out of his façade.

"You've improved greatly Naruto, that's for sure" the laughter died down. "What do I do Kakashi-sensei? How do I kill? How do I obtain the right to kill?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh, his sensei had this same trouble with the other two on his team, "Naruto, you have your precious people don't you? And what do you do when someone threatens your precious people? You have every right to end their lives, that is a shinobi, as the Hokage, everyone in the village is a precious person to you, you must protect them all at all cost necessary, you must go to war for your people, you must hold several responsibilities as a leader, I'm telling you this because they've been rumors of you being the next Hokage, and I believe them. Naruto, as Hokage, it's your job to protect me, and every other person you love" Naruto thanked Kakashi with his eyes as he stood to leave that day, he learnt a valuable lesson 'it doesn't matter who you killed, what matters is why you killed'

A/N: halao! Genocideshinobi here, hoped you loved me-err-I mean it, two days on this, I know I'm lazy, said it myself, save your flames guys, PM me and I'll make suitable changes, I'm new here sooo, don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting

Naruto had gotten all the way home, groceries in hand, receiving smiles and waves, well it seemed like a lot had leaked, and the probably thought he would punish them all for treating him badly, they thought that treating him well now would change their fate. But the plain truth was that, there was no fate for them. The hardly recognized him when he came out, he was greeted and wished goodwill like any other person, he liked it. And he craved it. And that's why he was on his way to the Kage tower. He stepped into the hallway, and immediately noticed there was hardly anyone to be found in the hallways, strange, the hallways were usually filled with Chuunin on errands. He then looked down the hallway to the waiting area and found there to be an excess of girls, girls a few years older but non actually coming close to his age, they were all taller than him except for a few that somehow managed to be shorter. He wondered what was going on.

Realizing he had stopped he took off to the Kage office, the ANBU nodding towards him in a proper show of respect, it seems like they had been informed about his new rank. He passed through them all until he found himself at the long red wooden door, two ANBU staring at what was above him, paying him no mind, he wondered why, they hadn't even greeted him. He shrugged it off and moved for the handle but recoiled sharply when the supposedly dead statues of ANBU moved their hands to their katana's.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto hissed, his eyes shifted, he didn't desire a scene, though he normally would but that would compromise his plans, plus he had no desire for his new identity to be scorched with Uzumaki Naruto. "Let me in, I have business in there" he hissed again, eyes still shifting.

The ANBU on the left look to the one on the right and an audible sigh escaped his lips "We know very well who you are Naruto-sama, but we are on the orders of, well technically Jiraiya-sama, but practically on those of Tsunade-sama, she thinks she's the fifth you see, lord Jiraiya said it would please you to know what she thinks, seeing as you were the one to put her in such a position"

Everything went tense for a second and the ANBU thought they were about to receive the kyuubi's tail, then, Naruto snickered, then laughed and then bellowed, surprisingly the ANBU laughed with him, only quieter. Naruto rose his head and the laughed died down slowly and awkwardly, he wiped a tear and the his eyes narrowed, "Ah, you've had your laugh frog, rat, now…" his chakra flared and he took a step forward "Get out of my way"

The ANBU side stepped and stood at attention, and Naruto straightened his back and walked proudly into the office.

First thing he saw was Jiraiya held two feet in the air by Tsunade, by the gods what trouble had he gotten into this time.

"AAH! Naruto, you're here! Please tell her to put me down! I only meant it as a compliment!" Jiraiya's pleading eyes brought mirth into Naruto's heart, he smirked and Jiraiya swore his apprentice was the devil.

"Naruto! Tell your master that telling a sixteen year old girl that she was growing well in every man's eyes is not a compliment" this time his mirth collapsed, he turned to the visitor sitting opposite the Kage's seat and desk. She stood up and turned to meet his eyes. She stood tall for her age, definitely taller than Naruto. She had short, shoulder-length black hair with several streaks of crimson. She wore nice quality civilian clothing, the prospect of her being a lords daughter was very believe able. A white turtle neck top, which covered her breasts and ribs but stopped below her belly button, brown ankle length tight pants and high heels completed the look. Naruto had looked up and down her body more times than Jiraiya could count.

"Looks like love at first sight, remember, you and me, up in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" lets just say Tsunade didn't hear whatever he had else to say.

The loud bonk shook Naruto out of his stupor and he realized he had been staring, "Um, I'm so sorry for staring pardon me for staring miss…?" he positioned his face in a questioning look as he inquired for the girls name.

The girls eyes regained its color as she realized she was being spoken to, "Ah, my apologies, my name is Hiyori, Ikumori Hiyori" she said. Naruto smile behind his coverings. She took another good look at him and realized he was definitely a shinobi, he was covered head to toe in dark grey, even though she was taller than him, the presence he gave up made her feel like she was staring upwards.

"And what are you here for?" she looked at him sharply not surprised he would ask another question after hearing her name, Ikumori, a large merchant clan family, tasked for years for supplying the village with all sorts of things. "I have been sent here by my father Tanada Ikumori to serve as the Hokage's new assistant, I heard he was a bit young and the council said it would be best if he had those around his age around him, at least one, I was about to be interviewed but the Hokage isn't here so…I was about leaving" hearing all this Naruto raised an eyebrow towards Jiraiya.

Tsunade turned around sharply, forgetting Jiraiya easily "What do you mean the Hokage isn't here? I'm here to become Hokage aren't I Jiraiya? And besides young lady, you can see I'm nowhere near your age or a man, so would you mind leaving? I was just about to drink myself to the grave" the multi colored head nodded hard and made to leave, that is until Naruto step in front of her. She stopped, immediately obeying the contradicting order the boy's eyes gave her.

Naruto pulled out a slip of document and placed it on the desk, "Before you go Hiyori-san, I want you to sign this piece of document, you'll be signing as a witness to I and lady Tsunade's deal" his eyes picked upwards towards Tsunade.

"AAH, boy, you want to make it official huh, and why is that? Is my word not enough?" Naruto chuckled and so did Jiraiya, only his was a bit stifled.

"The world knows you for your treachery in deals and bets Tsunade, I will not take that chance, with this legal document, approved by a judge of the fire nation, you will be properly bound to what the document says unless I release you from your deal or when you release me from my deal" Tsunade flicked her nose upwards, and sniffed. This boy…had something planned, she won't turn away from her word though, as a Sannin she is duty bound to keep to it.

"Well then boy, let's do this, where's my pen?" Naruto never taking an eye off her, drew out a pen and threw it to her. She caught it, sat and picked her glasses, read the document carefully and signed, Naruto picked up another pen and immediately signed, passed it to Jiraiya who signed as the first witness and then to Hiyori who signed as the second witness as quickly as she could, she didn't even read the document, and Naruto thanked the gods, that would gravely ruin his plans. She handed it to Naruto and then he walked straight to one of the sealing scrolls and sealed it, he would make copies later, he tucked the scroll away and smiled evilly.

Hiyori fidgeted and Tsunade finally realized it, and killing intent fell on the world and then like the wind, it disappeared. They stared at each other, the air was thick and no one seemed to notice Hiyori suffocating.

"I commend you on managing to trick me Naruto" Naruto smiled sourly, his plan was ruined.

"Thank you Tsunade-san, it is well appreciated" she nodded and then pulled Jiraiya by the hair, smiled and said, "We're leaving", and he smiled and nodded. And with that he was left alone with Hiyori who promptly fell unconscious the moment Tsunade left.

Naruto looked down at her face and blushed at the thoughts that flushed through his mind, she was unconscious unarmed and untrained he could touch her anywhere he wanted. He shook his head clear of those thoughts, he would be a decent man to women. He did kneel beside her, he picked up her hair and sniffed, he then laid down beside her, continuously breathing in her hair and her skin. She smelt nice, and she looked gorgeous. She was definitely born of a noble family. He thought to wake her up and begin the interview but he would like it if they just stayed this way. It smelt nice down on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scent of different flavored ramen, Hiyori looked down and saw a huge pot boiling with ramen, it was a nightmare, and she hated it and its many flavors. This had to be a dream. A spoon floated in front of her and she open her mouth, eyes filled with horror as her own mouth betrayed her, she pushed back and forth but grey clothing held her tightly, and she swallowed, and it tasted…

"What do you think you're doing?" she peeled her eyes open, and saw the position her and the mysterious cloaked figure were in. Her lips touched his scarf, right where his lips were, and her boobs on his chest. Shit.

She pushed him away with all the strength she had and he went back a feet or two. She flew up held her hands together and Naruto made the mistake of thinking she was going to plead for forgiveness. Apparently it was just her way of containing anger "You pervert! How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?" Naruto made a confused face behind the scarf. And he answered "No, no I actually have no idea who you are, but you kept on murmuring about ramen haunting you and how much you hate ramen, then you tried to kiss me! After abusing the food of the gods? No, I should be the one asking, do you have any idea who I am?"

She blushed, she never did get sleep talking out of her head, but that was the least of her problems. "Hnm! anyone that eats that imported shit called food is no one! If you want noodles eat soba noodles you twerp, or better yet, don't eat any, okononiyaki is the best!" Naruto staggered back as if being slapped, narrowed his eyes and spoke. "It seems I have played enough with you, Hiyori Ikumori, its time for you interview with the Hokage, take a seat"

Hiyori's scrunched up face relaxed and she took a seat, shifted in it making her bottom comfortable "So where is he?" She look all around her but she saw no one, and then it dawned on her. The way the 'twerp' interacted with two Sannin was just so…shit.

"You may not get this job you know right, Hiyori-san" she gulped and nodded, she felt like puking all over, but as he said, her chances where already ruined, it wouldn't make much difference.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that wraps up the interview, you would seem like the most likely candidate with all you told me but…you know" she nodded solemnly, the ramen insult threw all her chances in the bin. She stood up "By your leave Hokage-sama" Naruto nodded going over the document in front of him, she was to arrive on the twenty-second of July for the interview but her father pulled some strings, it seemed like he was the type to make his children 'flash' if t put him in all the necessary positions to acquire riches for an eternity, that's why she was dressed the way she was. He looked up again, he watched her leave, and he pitied her, her father was just the same as any other child trafficker no wonder he was so rich.

He hummed thoughtfully and then remembered he wasn't here to start work, "Rat!" he was new to this but he definitely watched the old man a lot. The slim Anbu operative flew into the room and knelt. "Could you get all the people that know about my identity as the Hokage in the upstairs hall in five minutes? I also don't want any civilians there, council or not, get my team too" the Anbu operative nodded and gathered chakra to carry out his leaders will but then Naruto remembered something "Oh wait" the Anbu did as asked "those girls out there, their all from noble families, right?" the Anbu nodded in affirmative "good, tell them to scram, they should tell their fathers and mothers to wait until the appointed date for the interview, for goodness sake may hasn't even ended!" the Anbu chuckled under his mask and disappeared.

Time to put his plan into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Large murmurings filled the hall, many of the noble clan heads were all seated, seemed like word spread fast. Shinobi and civilians alike were all there seated. Kakashi leaned on the wall behind him not too excited about this, not as much as Sakura who went around pacing back and forth demanding to know where 'naruto-baka' was Sasuke hid it well but in truth he was as curious as Sakura. Kakashi sighed this would be a long day.

The doors flew open and a dark cloaked person walked in followed by three Anbu guards, only the figures hair and eyes were visible. Blonde spikes protruded and that caught Sasuke's attention, "Naruto?" he whispered he looked at the figure yet tried looking at Kakashi as he asked "sensei, is that? Naruto?" Kakashi looked down at his student and eye smiled, "we will soon find out Sasuke-kun"

Naruto stepped up to the podium, cleared his throat and began speaking "I thank you all for coming on such short notice" Sasuke sparked, 'that's it, that's Naruto!'

"For those who do not know, I will introduce myself, I am the appointed Godaime Hokage of Konoha no Sato" Naruto finished, most hummed, already knowing this some snorted in disbelieve and resentment. It seemed no matter the heroics he performed, it wouldn't count for all the bad the Kyuubi had unleashed. "I have called you here on the matter of my identity, I wish to propose that my name be left out of my naming ceremony" so many whispers and murmurs passed through his ears.

That was it for Sasuke, he would get answers now! He made a move to walk but Kakashi held him back, glared with one eye, "let the Hokage finish talking, Sasuke" Sasuke sneered and shook Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and walked back to an awaiting Sakura.

Hiashi Hyuuga stood to question the Hokage's decision "But why? Haven't you always wanted to be Hokage, why would you strip your name from the title?"

Naruto smiled behind his scarf, "I have my reasons, but I ask of you all to heed my wishes as the Godaime Hokage, will you help me with this?" more and more murmurings followed, people turning heads here, there and everywhere, he couldn't let this happen, they all seemed to doubt him, skeptical of what he planned, he didn't need that. "I'm sure you all wish to know my reasons, so then I shall allow only the shinobi council privy to this matter that is my final word on this" his eyebrows kissed as he stared down them all, it lasted minutes, until… a fat chubby man with a huge mustache and thick eyebrow rose up "Why are the rest of us being exempted from this information?" with one look at the man's face Naruto could read him head to toe; he hated the Kyuubi, therefore he hated Naruto.

Naruto smiled evilly, sending chills down everyone's spines, even though it was covered, most could see a feral grin form on Naruto's lips. "Hnm? How do I put this…the 'rest' of you aren't in the shinobi council, and the 'rest' of you are civilians, come to think of it…didn't I say I didn't want any civilians in this hall, rat?" his eye shifted to the man on the right corner, the Anbu operative immediately fell to his knees and begun confessing his sins, "Never mind that now, I'll deal with you later, now get out of my sight" Naruto spat distastefully at the man, and no one needed to tell the chubby man to sit back down.

"If that is all, I will be on my way" Naruto gathered himself, pick up his papers and started to walk until "Ah, Hokage-sama, you didn't attend to us yet" at this point Godaime wanted with a Genin team. All except Hyuuga Hiashi, 'does he plan on giving out favoritism? If so they Hyuuga clan will partake'

"Ah, Kakashi, I only called you and your team to introduce myself properly, I hope you and your team can keep your mouths shut about my identity"

Kakashi moved to speak but Sasuke had had enough of being pushed into the sidelines "I already know who you are…" Naruto felt like puking, the amount of loathe dripping off of Sasuke was disgusting. "Oh, you do?" seeing Sasuke seethe he went on "but does Sakura know who I am?"

Sakura looked up in confusion 'of course I know who he is, he's…' she just then realized she had not one fleeting idea of who he was, it made Naruto pity. Just then Sasuke pushed forward and away from Kakashi's grip "I don't care if she does, **I** am all that matters, do you understand that! Do you? Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled, mirth in his eyes and then as suddenly as it came it went away. He pulled his scarf off for the sake of people like Sakura and let it fall. He had change a great deal, he had miraculously gained a lot of muscles over the span of one month in serious training with Jiraiya.

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in his figure, imagining all sorts of things he could do with those lips and straight jaw line, he was…shit. She snapped out of her stupor when she felt wet beneath her skirt, he placed her hands together in front of her pussy and crossed her legs as she stood, her ears grew hot and she wished jumping for Naruto's fallen scarf wouldn't be strange.

"Sakura, you look red, are you okay?" seeing her nod shyly for the first time in his life he jumped back into business mode "I hope you can understand that I don't want my identity to be a fleeting thing, I'll admit, I'm not strong enough to hold the Kage hat so, I just have to keep on training. It's going to be good for me and Konoha, a mysterious figure rises to become Hokage, I understand it will set alarms off but its better than a thirteen year old Genin being Hokage, that'll just put Konoha in danger, I'm sure someone as smart as you can reason that" Naruto smiled happily. Speaking the truth he just came up with that, up until now it had been for his own selfish reasons, now he had something to tell the council.

Sakura straightened, held her chin in hand and nodded, understanding how Naruto saw it all. "but would you still be hanging out with us, I mean you're on another level now, would that be possible?" her inner self really wanted to suck on some genitals, even if it was Naruto's, so long as he was a hunk. Sasuke didn't seem to be interested in girls of any age or any size. She'll have to give up on him, she didn't like it but it was just how it was. Plus being with Naruto-the Godaime-justified all, she could easily seduce someone who was in love with her for years.

Naruto put on a nice big smile, "of course Sakura, I'll be there to hang out". At this point Sasuke had had it up to the tip of his nose with everyone ignoring him. Jumping back suddenly, he skidded to a stop and began forming hand signs, "Naruto! You always seem to be stronger, eve when you have no bloodline, how do you, a dead last become Hokage and I don't?! I'll kill you and show everyone why I'm an Uchiha!" landing on the last hand sign, all Kakashi could do was hold Sakura back.

"Chidori!" the sparkling blue enclosed his right hand, he kicked off towards an awaiting and unfazed Naruto, that even made him angrier, the Anbu the moved to stop him but Naruto told them to standby, though Kakashi signaled Naruto to leave it to his guards.

Three feet away from Sasuke, Naruto began to feel the tingle of the lightning chakra, he flicked his right arm forward and performed something he saw Itachi do many time during their fight. Fly.

He held tightly to the wire attached to the kunai embedded in the ground and just as Sasuke made his thrust he jumped over him and seemed to hover in the air for seconds above the enraged Uchiha. He the, while in midair flicked his left hand and another kunai embedded itself beside the Uchiha. Sasuke had already skidded to a stop seeing his target move to the air. Chidori still active and sharingan blazing Naruto pulled himself towards Sasuke with the wires. It was as if he flew.

Sasuke decided it was his turn to stand still and wait. Three seconds in the air, and rapidly approaching Sasuke Naruto let go of the wire, and slipped his kusarigama out in front of Sasuke, who had already thrust his arm toward Naruto's heart. Naruto dodged and wrapped the chain around Sasuke's crackling right hand, and immediately left the chain as it had become charged with the lightning. Sasuke still recovering from his failed thrust failed to notice Naruto taking to midair and slip out a small kunai, which he threw towards his kusarigama's chain hole. The kunai tip passed through but the body failed to follow, thus pushing it and Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke fell and felt all his gathered up lightning chakra disperse, he looked at the chain around his hand, and notice a kunai embedded in the ground. He just got grounded…shit, the kunai had an explosive tag. He flew up trying his hardest to untie himself but it was too late.

…

Nothing

And then he heard it, laughter, he had just been played for a fool, he let his anger get the better of him. The tag was a faux. He untied himself, picked up the kunai and charged again.

Naruto stopped laughing, he stared and called out "Anbu! Unarm him and bring me back me weapon" he knelt down to pick up his fallen scarf and dusted it off before saying goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi.

Today was quite a day, wasn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiyori Ikumori, a young girl from a noble merchant family. She looked at herself I the mirror, sixteen years of age and she had never dressed so vulgar, but her father commanded it. It seems he had heard from a close acquaintance that the Hokage was a young man and would be needing assistants around his age so things don't seem too unfriendly. Well no shit, when he came up to her to buy the latest 'delicious' clothing in the whole Konoha. She had a good set of it, she had to split her wardrobe because of it all. She suddenly felt really slutty in the outfit. Shinobi usually wore stuff like this, except hers was civilian standard.

She sighed as she once again failed to pull the short breast top down. She took one more look at her butt and then began walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked down at her small feet, shifting them every now and then as she waited to be accepted into the Kage office. She once worried about her small feet, but her sister assured her that small feet always got men sniffing and licking. Foot fetish she called it, well she had to pull out all her seduction cards, and this was a hardened shinobi she was going to meet. Her sister also snuffed out that doubt saying 'hardened or not, he's still a man, and men will always want what all men want'.

The doors swung open and a man met her with a clip board in hand "Hiyori Ikumori?" seeing her nod the man continued "get in and get out fast" she nodded once again.

Well, she'd soon find out if what her sister said is the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stood before the large red door and begun straightening. She set her hip right and prepared for a catwalk. She set her hand on the handle, pressed it down and swung it open, she whipped her hair back and began to strut in.

She ended her strut in front of the desk and realized her work was all for naught. The chair's behind faced her, the only person who saw was Jiraiya, legendary super pervert. And he was living up to his name with how he gawked at her with a nosebleed.

She held back an urge to sigh in disappointment, seeing as the person in the chair wasn't going to turn around anytime soon she decided to introduce herself. "Ohayo, Hokage-sama, I am Hiyori Ikumori and I've come from the Ikumori family to apply as your assistant" she finished, she hoped the person in the seat would at least grace her with his face.

As she wished it, the chair swung to meet her eyes, but it wasn't what she expected, "I am well aware of who you are, I thought the Ikumori family was a noble one, either its not or your just another delinquent" she saw Tsunade of the Sannin speaking down to her. She immediately lost her 'sexy pose' and asked in plain confusion "oh, I'm sorry, I thought the Hokage was a male?" Tsunade rose a brow, and her face twisted into a wicked grin. "So that's why you're dressed the way you are, you came here to whore your way into power huh? Well sorry to disappoint, I don't roll that way"

At that moment Jiraiya decided to interject and 'compliment' the young lady "Ahh well never mind Tsunade-chan, you don't have to struggle for her love, you grow very well in every man's eyes!" Hiyori had to clench her chair handle to get herself in control. It seemed that her sister was right after all.

"I think I'll be on my way, I'll come back later when the Hokage is around" she was about to stand up, that is, until Tsunade pick Jiraiya up by the scruff of his clothing "oh no, you're not going anywhere, until this pervert apologizes for harassing you! A sixteen year old girl!"

Jiraiya seemed to grin despite his situation "is that jealousy I hear Tsunade-chan?" a solid bonk on the head silenced him. And that was when she felt it, a wave of terror wash over her, and a sense of dread invaded her senses. All her muscles seemed to be stiffened even though her mind screamed to be thrown out a window. The other two didn't seem to be affected by any of it.

And that was when he came in, the embodiment of terror stepped into the office with…groceries.

He seemed to take pleasure in Jiraiya's beating so the dread receded instantly. The rest of the conversation that took place never reached her ears. She spent all the while thinking of how to get out of the office alive.

That was until she had to introduce herself to the embodiment of terror. Her legs quivered and her teeth trembled as she spoke her name and apologized for spacing out. He was surprisingly calm and polite, she stopped shivering and reminded herself of who she was and what she was here for…It didn't do her much good.

She answered his second question as quickly as she could, and made to leave until he called her on to sign some paper as a witness to some strange deal between he and Tsunade, she signed it as soon as she saw the 'sign here' instruction. Another conversation ensued and the next thing she knew she was dreaming of ramen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her awakening was not what she expected. She sat there with a permanent blush on her cheeks as he went through question to question. She did not by any chance find irony or fun in the fact that the one she called twerp was the one in charge of giving her the job that would get her father off her back. But he said it himself, her chances are already screwed.

"It says here you always wanted to be a shinobi, what stopped you?" she looked up and her blush deepened, she was probably as red as a baboon's bottom at this moment. She had thought three times about putting that in her resume.

"uh,um, I, um, I mean, I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to, my father needed me 'alive' to marry of to some other rich merchant son."

He stared at her for a minute or two, then sighed. "I suppose that's why your dressed the way you are." Shit, she was definitely screwed. "I commend you on your hard work, it seems you put a lot of work into it. I especially like that perfume of yours, I'll have to get the name for whoever my assistant maybe."

She lifted her shoulders and made a confused face, not knowing how to take that "thanks?"

"You're welcome, now I'll have to see you on the again at the appointed date for interviews so I can tell you my decision okay?" she nodded stood up. "And that wraps up the interview, you would seem like the most likely candidate with all you told me but…you know" she nodded. "By your leave Hokage-sama" seeing him wave her off she didn't hesitate to grab the door handle, and run out as fast as she could. She ran past all the rest of the high acclaimed noble daughters, setting all their plans ablaze.

But she didn't care, she just needed to get some soba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She slurped up the noodles into her mouth and banished it to her stomach. She'd eaten seven bowls of soba and drank three cups of sake. She ate heavily when sad and worried. A bad habit for a noble child. God knows what her father would say if he saw her like she was, he'd probably spit and curse, and blame it as the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend. Well, even though she didn't have a boyfriend, she had a sex mate. And here she comes now.

"Good afternoon, Hiyori-chan!...what's got you down this time?" apparently the woman that sat beside her knew her in and out.

Hiyori sighed, she couldn't avoid telling her problems to her, if she tried it would lead to a premature hangover. So she slurped up the noodle again and downed another cup of sake, she turn to look at her partner and sighed once more. "I went to apply for the position of assistant for the Hokage on my father's wishes, I'm not to disappoint, I was to seduce him if possible, so I guess that explains my clothing" she smiled as her partner nodded, she had just answered the question bugging her.

She continued on with her dreadful story after downing another cup "so shit happens and the Hokage is a twerp, don't ask, I point this out to him and we somehow find ourselves in opposing positions, worst of all I insulted his favorite food, which he takes very seriously by the way, and next thing you know he has me all figured out. Point is, I'm going home with reassurance that I'm not getting the job, he let me down softly though, telling me to come at the appointed date, July something" she turned to look at her partner and she drunkenly asked, "Hana, how do I go home face my father and tell him its hopeless, I've been a failure to him all my life, how Hana? How?"

Inuzuka Hana smiled, she held Hiyori's face close to hers and drew her in for a sensual kiss, it was soft, and brief. They broke off and Hana smiled again and gave her answer "you don't, stay at my apartment until you feel brave enough I'm going on a mission anyway" she threw her the keys and they jingled as Hiyori caught them. She smiled gratefully and Hana bit her lips. She stood up and leaned in for another kiss, her ass stuck out at the end, so her body made a right angle shape. The kiss lasted minutes, apparently Hana thought this mission would be her last.

The kiss still went on and would have went on if the owner of the kiosk didn't have other waiting customers, he wrap a new paper and slammed it on the table "Oi! Take your love somewhere else you two!"

Hiyori broke the kiss and reached into her back pocket and brought out some change and slammed it onto the counter "here's your money old man!"

She smiled at Hana and began walking to her apartment.

Hana accompanied her all the way to the complex and stopped. Hiyori looked perplexed "aren't you coming?" Hana shook her head "I told you, I have a mission"

Hiyori looked up and sighed, it was late in the afternoon, and the clouds started to blacken, soon drops of rain began falling. Hana smiled and pecked her on the lips "take care of yourself for me okay?" Hiyori nodded and Hana disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The leaves blew and one found its way into her cleavage, it had writing on it. It read _'I miss you already!'_ Hiyori smiled and sat on a bench. Then it began pouring. And she stared at the leave for minutes, until she fell asleep in the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: hahahahahah! Three chapters in a month! Aren't I awesome? And yes lesbian Hana. Boom, unexpected!

I'm setting up pairings, I'm sure most of you have already guessed;

Naru/hiyo

Naru/saku (cliché)

Or naru/temari

Note, as the author I can choose whoever I want as a pairing but do not be deterred I will make accommodations

I'm personally rooting for naru/hiyo though

Genocideshinobi!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: here it is guys...chapter four. Now my word limit is 4000-6000 words so don't expect anything longer or shorter, also the polls will be closing at the end of the week…well there's nothing left to say soo….enjoy!

Chapter 4

Individuality

Her eyes peered open, as the morning light pierced through the drapes. She wiped off the gunk from her eyes and opened them wider. She sighed 'today's the day I seduce the Hokage' she stood up and walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste, a new brand that was said to be herbal. It had a green leaf on the white body and figures that boasted its usefulness. She stared at the green leaf on the tube, something itched her brain about it. She shrugged it off as a minor thing, 'it'll come to me'. She turn the hot water on and let it flow into the tube, she picked up her strawberry shampoo and poured it down into the hot water, she needed to smell fresh if she wanted to impress the Hokage. A fraction of a memory flashed through her head, _'I don't roll that way'_ she couldn't place the rest but it was slowly coming back to her, she shrugged it off, she didn't want a headache during the interview, she had to stop thinking. She turned the red knob and then turned the blue knob, mixing the hot water with cold, the bubbles of shampoo had begun to rise already.

With a toothbrush in her mouth she walked out her room scrubbing her teeth once in a while, she checked the hallway and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. A scent invaded her nose as she approached the kitchen she couldn't quite identify it her left nose was blocked, it felt like she stayed out in the rain, she had a terrible cold she realized. She walked into the kitchen to see the maid chopping vegetables, the woman of about thirty years seemed to notice her presence and greeted "Good morning Hiyori-sama!" she spoke excitedly as if something so wonderful had happened. Hiyori nodded toward her and greeted back through her toothbrush. "What are you making?" her voice was stiff and slow, the cold had reached a comfortable level it seemed.

The maid stopped her chopping immediately she heard the question, her face turned grim and all smiles disappeared. Hiyori raised an eyebrow to this reaction, it was a simple question, so why the fuss?

"Tell me, what you are making" she tried to shout but her blocked nose made it come out more of a growl

"Hiyori-sama" the woman began "you won't like it, its…ramen, miso, pork and salt ramen" Hiyori froze, it all made sense now, it was all coming back to her, she wasn't meant to be here right now _'stay at my apartment' 'ramen is disgusting' 'I don't roll that way'_ everything made sense now and shit!.

She ran up to her room and burst into her bathroom, she was met by a short lone figure in bright orange pajamas, it had different toads on it and it wore a conical orange hat also decorated with toads and on the figures face was a white fluffy scarf. The figure had just finished turning the knob off, her rug was already soaked and her towel on the way. The figure turn around and looked up at her. And her suspicions confirmed.

"Good morning Hiyori-san!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat on the couch in her room, face in hands and mouth open. The Godaime who sat opposite to her had explained how he came to be in pajamas in her home. Apparently the Godaime lived two blocks away from Hana's apartment complex and happened to be on his way home when he saw her _'shivering like a frightened school girl who had seen a scary clown'._ Her father had let him crash at their house for the night after he had introduced himself as….come to think of it.

"Um…Godaime-sama?" the young man in front of her looked up from his ramen and stared her in the eyes "you never said your name, I want to know who you are"

At this he dropped his bowl and tugged his scarf upwards, he noticed how she tried to sneak a peek at his face, his scarf could be easily blown away, he would have to find some way to work with this. He straightened his pajamas and stood, he stared down at her and spoke. "That is something you do not wish to know" she looked up at his cerulean eyes and saw. She saw pain beyond comprehension and her eyes watered. He just stared her in the eyes and the pain disappeared, replaced by…something.

"I need a bath Hiyori-san, I've got work to do" she nodded dumbly and wiped the tears that threatened to fall, she kept her head down all the while after he left. She had no idea what came over her. She walked over to the desk at her bedside, she sat on the bed and picked up the key that was on the desk. And her partner came to mind. Hana. She sighed and dropped the key. She looked to her bathroom. She needed to clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had left the Ikumori family compound half an hour ago, he changed into his yesterday clothing and was on his way to get fresh ones, this one felt stiff and cold, maybe it was just the weather.

He arrived at his apartment and looked up, he cringed at the sight of the crooked building. One day soon, this place will be worth looking at. He reached into his pocket and searched for the key. He couldn't find it. He heaved a sigh. He had left it at the Ikumori compound. He looked at the door and sighed again. He raised he left foot up and thrust it forward, pushing the weak door lock out of the way. The door swung back and forth on the last surviving hinge until that gave up as well. . He wasn't about to cross over to section D of Konoha just to cross over to section B again. He walked over the door and went straight to his room. He stripped down to his underwear he pulled out his grey and red outfit. He tweaked his head to the right and wondered. What to wear? He raised them both as if on a scale. He eventually dropped the red and began to put on the grey. Once his cloak was on he went for his shinobi sandals, these ones were reinforced. He found a lot of things in Tanzuka town.

He straightened himself and was about to jump out the window until he heard a horror filled cry at his door.

"Naruto! Naruto?! Where are you?"

It was Kakashi, he burst into his room and looked around frantically until he saw who he was looking for. He visibly relaxed and then his eyes widened again

"Naruto! Where have you been for the past twelve hours?!" Naruto climbed down from the window sill and stared at Kakashi incredulously "what do you mean? Why were you looking for me, is something wrong?" Kakashi looked as if he was about to rip his hair out of his scalp. He set his hand on his fore head and left hand on his waist as he stared at the ceiling with an open mouth.

"Are you kidding me Naruto? Do you have any IDEA who you are? The Anbu have been looking for you all over Konoha and they are still searching! You can't just disappear like that! You are the Hokage for god sake!"

Naruto's eyes widened, he just now realized. Today was the inauguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kakashi burst into the tower as they raced against time, the inauguration had begun several minutes ago. Jiraiya had just finished his speech-and also selling his book-to the public. Thousands of people stood below. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall they were approaching. It read five minutes into twelve. He had been in Konoha for over a week after bringing Tsunade back, he had just been to the tower for the first time yesterday. And, he had lost all sense of time. He nearly cried. He was going to miss what was to be the best part of his life, the most memorable event of his life, and why? Because he wasn't…fast enough.

He felt so stupid. He had been around civilians to long. He skidded to a stop and turned to Kakashi who was about to scream for him to keep running. "Wait!" he screamed, and before Kakashi could say the words, he continued talking. "What the hell are we doing?" Kakashi stared at him as if he were stupid-and he probably was- "we are ninja!" Naruto smiled up at Kakashi as he too realized his stupidity.

Kakashi reached out to Naruto and placed a firm hand on his shoulder and his left hand flew into a one-handed tiger seal. And with that they flickered to the top of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived right in front of an injured Jiraiya. Tsunade was there too, and so was the daimyo he had never met but he instantly recognized. Three of the twelve guardians were there too and of course three of Naruto's bodyguards.

The daimyo waved Naruto into the other room and told to Tsunade to keep the crowd satisfied. They walked into a small room covered in red. Naruto looked around and saw the fire country's symbol on a large red banner. And beside it was Konoha's symbol, the leaf on a large green banner. It was probably the only thing that wasn't red in the room. Naruto felt weird. He should have worn red after all!

He fell in to step behind the daimyo. The weird looking man didn't exude any feeling of power really. He just felt smug and rich, and like all high born, his nose was in the skies. Naruto really didn't want to respect this man, but, he couldn't ruin his chances. He hadn't gotten the hat yet. And by all laws the daimyo could easily pronounce someone else Godaime. He had to make a good impression. They stepped in front of the two large banners, the daimyo stood in front of the fire country's banner and Naruto stood in front of the green leaf. At the corner of his eye, Naruto could see the daimyo shift in his clothes, getting ready to address him.

"I have heard a lot about you, Uzumaki Naruto" he paused. They both stood still at their positions. At this moment Naruto didn't know whether to turn or stay where he was. The thought of what was at stake was making him fidget. He took a deep breath through his mouth and breathed out through his nose, just like he had seen the old man do when he got stressed. But that was with his pipe, and Naruto wondered if he would be needing a pipe anytime soon.

"I have heard that you are completely incompetent to hold this position" Naruto went pale. He thanked the lords that he had a scarf on. "What do you say to such comments to your capability?"

Naruto had to use the calming procedure again, he had to give a reply, and it had to be smart. What would the old man do? His eyes brightened and he regained his Uzumaki valor "let them say what they want. The fact is…I will protect Konoha incompetent or not. Besides, I have three legendary shinobi as teachers. They say I am incompetent but they didn't say I am imbecilic, so that means, like everybody who has come to power before me…I will learn." At this point the daimyo had turned to look at Naruto, his eyes held an appraising look, he was impressed.

Naruto smiled, he looked to the balcony. Tsunade was getting red. He looked to the daimyo and smiled underneath his scarf. The daimyo got the message, but insisted for a minute. "I also hear that you wish to keep your identity hidden, after the ceremony we must discuss this matters." Naruto nodded and they both went to the balcony.

The daimyo began his speech, all the while looking at the crowd through his nose "today…we say goodbye to the thirds reign…and say hello to the beginning of the new. The reign of the Godaime! He may be young and he may be small. But we've seen many young and small grow to be strong leaders" the crowd hummed in affirmative to the daimyo's words "and we've seen many grow to be monsters, but let us pray that we never see such in his reign. I present to you, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, may his reign be long!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the far end of the balcony, a bandaged man sat with a permanent scowl on his face as he saw the daimyo introduce a boy as the highest ranking official in the world. Yes in the world. The Hokage was the leader of the greatest village in the shinobi nations was indefinitely the highest rank in the world. He would not sit by as a child threw the power of a god into trivial things like pranks and ramen. He was strongly against this and yet, the daimyo went along with it, the foolish scheme of that Nara Shikaku. This boy will not last a month in power.

"…. I present to you, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, may his reign be long!"

Danzou scowled. Not too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood on the highest pedestal he could ever stand on in his life. He was nauseas, he felt like puking. He looked at all the eyes who stared up at him. Hypocrites. The lot of them. Yet he loved them all. And that felt like a punch in the gut. His hand flew to his mouth and he gagged. The cheering slowly died down. And confused faces looked up at him. Shit. He needed to get a grip.

Lucky for him Tsunade was no slouch. Her palm rested on his back and medical chakra flowed in and out of his body. Jiraiya took a place at Naruto's right. And things began to make sense.

Naruto took initiative the moment Kakashi stood behind him too. He had Tsunade on his left, Jiraiya at his right and Kakashi at his back. And he was at the center of this reassurance. He smiled and he spoke in a firm unshakable voice that sent pride down the souls of his teachers. "I have three people to guide me. I have Konoha to love me. And I have the world to show me who dares to threaten those who love me. I will protect Konoha with all my heart, my sweat and strength. I will overcome all hopeless situations, because. I am your Godaime Hokage! And the will of fire burns within me! I will conquer and crush your enemies and uplift your friends. I will die serving you, because I is my dream to see Konoha rule. Konoha will not fall as long as I have the will of fire! I will live on in your hearts! I am your Godaime Hokage and I live to serve!"

The crowd was in silence, the speech was a bit wavy but Naruto was sure he nailed it, right? And then he looked closer. The hypocrites were crying, they were crying tears of joy. And at that moment Naruto knew his name would be written in history books for the first man to break the great Konoha with few words.

He smiled and he stepped down from the pedestal and the daimyo placed the red hat on his head and the white and red cloak onto his shoulder. He pumped his fist into the air and the crowd roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiyori smiled up at her new leader. She really wished Hana was here to see how confident he could be. She couldn't believe she tried to seduce this man.

A soft hand landed on her shoulder, she whipped her hair around and looked to see her sister. Itsuki Ikumori. She smiled at her sister and was soon after sucked into a strangling hug. She smiled shyly and looked around nervously "what's all the excitement about?" she was released from the hug and her sister had her hands on her shoulders staring at her happily.

"Father says you made the Godaime happy yesterday…even though there were some mishaps" Hiyori's eyes widened. Shit! They talked? Of course they talked the Godaime drops off your unconscious daughter at your front door and you don't talk? What was she thinking?

"He says there's a good chance for you out there" Itsuki nudged her head towards the waving Kage. "I am to bring you to him…you don't look happy" true enough Hiyori's face wasn't all that exuberant. "Why? You've made father happy, for the first time since you were six actually. Shouldn't you be bouncing?"

Hiyori scowled. She knew exactly what her father was going to say, and she didn't like the consequences. She slouched and began walking "let's just go, okay?" her sister looked at her with great concern but nodded at her anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the balcony and was on the way to the restroom. His hands were shaking. He tightened them into fist as he tried to regain control. And at moment an Anbu operative appeared kneeling besides him. "Godaime-sama, we have a situation" he looked at the man besides him and sighed. His fists stopped shaking and he spoke with respectable authority "what is it zebra?" the man spoke as Naruto walked into the restroom and splashed water on his face. Careful not to get the robes wet. "A senior year Genin is outside the gates demanding an audience with you, she says you know her personally"

Naruto walked out with a towel pressed to his face. He finished wiping and sighed. "I know a lot of Genin personally zebra, don't be vague with me" the man gulped and lowered his head in apology. "She says she's your teammate and she identified herself as Sakura Haruno, sir"

Naruto dropped the towel and revealed a hardened face, he began walking at fast pace, his body guards not too far behind. "Bring her to me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stepped into the office and immediately poured himself a glass of water. His temporary assistant stepped in, "Hokage-sama, are you alright do you need anything?" Naruto looked at her from the recliner he was relaxing on. "No I don't think I ne-" he was cut short when he heard a roar of female exuberance coming his way. He looked at his assistant with pursed lips "on second thought, get me an aspirin" she nodded and headed out, it wasn't too long before Sakura came marching in.

Naruto stood up and sat on his armchair. He lifted his white scarf from his face and spoke clearly "all of you, get out" they seem to protest but Naruto insisted. "Out! Don't let anyone in" they nodded and went out of the office, leaving the two alone.

Sakura puffed like a roaring dragon. She wore he usual pink and her hair was growing back steadily. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, it looked as if she had been crying. "Naruto! Do you have any idea why I'm here?" Naruto gave his signature foxy grin "to congratulate me?"

Sakura was dumbfounded, her face twisted in a ridiculous way "what? That hadn't even crossed my mind! What the heck Naruto?" Naruto frowned at his crush and stood from his chair, he walked toward her until he was really close. "What, what are you saying? You're not happy for me?" she looked up at him sharply and frowned at him "what? Of course I'm happy for you, you've gotten your dream come true Naruto." He smiled down at her. He had he yet to notice, he had grown taller than her. She stared at him with a strange face. Her head tilted to the side a bit and her pupils had dilated.

"But what about the rest of the team Naruto? What about me? What about Sasuke?!" Naruto was taken aback by the outburst, he moved a bit back and stared at her slack-jawed. "You put Sasuke in detention! What about his dream! What about my dream? You're just going to crush that because you achieved yours? So fortune and I can go to hell huh?" at this moment she had tears in her eyes. And with the way she shook her head they dropped down to the carpet. Soaking them.

He had so much confusion in his eyes, what was she talking about? "Sakura-chan…I don't know-" she cut him off with another angry burst "you put Sasuke in jail because you hate us all, don't you? That fancy speech you gave out there, huh? All lies! You are just one hell of a demon Naruto!"

SLAP!

Her head flew back and she stumbled to the floor, her hair covered her face. Naruto stared at her. She flipped her head towards him with an open mouth swollen eyes and a red cheek where her hand laid.

Naruto's eyes hardened, his body exuding a deadly aura. One that reminded Sakura of the time with Orochimaru. "Don't you dare call me a demon. You have no idea what a demon really is, Sakura" he hissed like a snake and stared at her. "Stand up, take a seat and begin explaining this to me, and don't expect me to know ever thing that happened"

He walked over to the kettle on hot coal in his office. He actually just noticed it. There was a whole cupboard filled with different variety of tea. He poured her a cup of hot water and placed a bag a green tea in it. He walked over to where she had taken a seat, he placed it in front of her and whispered "it's hot" he sat in his armchair and told her to begin explaining

She sighed heavily and placed both hands on the cup, she brought it to her face and felt the warmth. "after you humiliated Sasuke and told the Anbu to unarm him, they took his to a cell in one of these underground places like…I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to the environment, all I know is that its dark." She swallowed heavily as if what she was about to say was appalling. "I saw him Naruto, our teammate, locked up and bruised, he was broken, like a dog!"

Her hands clenched around the cup, and Naruto not wanting a mess took it from her. He sighed and whispered incoherently about aspirin. He clapped his hand and looked at Sakura with a small apologetic smile, her face was bruised and swelling. He reached out to her and gave her a small smile, his forehead touched hers and they both closed their eyes instinctively, it was as if he was sending her a message.

Finally after a long silence he rubbed his forehead back and forth affectionately "I'm sorry Sakura, I'll go see what I can do" he pulled away from her and picked up his scarf and wrapped it around again "go home Sakura, I'll take care of this" he smiled at her and picked up his donned his hat and walked out of the office.

She could hear a choruses of 'yes sir' out the door.

She looked into the tea cup and stared at the swirling. She sighed and picked it up, it was getting cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the office and his smile turned grim. He didn't hear anything about Sasuke in prison. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. He did attack the highest ranking official in the village. What did he expect the Anbu to do to him after wards? He turned to the two Jounin besides him. "Take me to the cells" the stood at attention and chorused 'yes sir' in reply and they began walking out of the tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cells were indeed underground. And was indeed dark, the road was narrow and it branched out like a leaf at different places. One of the Jounin noticed Naruto's interest and spoke out "it's a labyrinth, Godaime-sama" Naruto smiled to himself behind his scarf, and replied the Jounin "I know, I just figured that out"

They finally reached the office of the person in charge, on the door it read **'Ibiki Morino'** the head of Konoha Anbu Torture and Interrogation Force. Naruto hummed to himself. He knew this man. The Jounin besides him made to knock but Naruto raised a hand, telling him to wait "you may go now, I'm in safe hands don't worry" he grinned at them and shooed them away.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

A gruff voice came from behind the door "who the fuck is it? It better not be you Anko!" Naruto sweat dropped heavily. He didn't even want to think of replying the man. He remembered where he heard the name Ibiki now. The Chuunin exams. The super scarred proctor.

He knocked again and this time he heard footsteps coming his way. He wiped his sweaty palms on his robes. They had been fitted for his size so it didn't sweep the floors. The door opened and Naruto noticed immediately the significant height difference. The man look left and right for the annoyance. "Who's the bastard knocking damnit!"

Naruto sighed quietly and flipped a kunai in his sleeve and made to stab the man, he was blocked "whaa- the hoka-" Ibiki couldn't finish his sentence has he felt multiple presences in his vicinity. He looked around and saw many clones around, all preparing to pepper him with kunai. He twisted unnaturally and expelled lightning from his fingertips, popping all clones.

The room was filled with smoke from the clones. Ibiki breathed hard "an assassination attempt?" he then heard a voice from behind his armchair "no…not an assassination attempt" Ibiki moved forward a single step before he felt his chakra sap away. "Ahh…you've noticed it." Ibiki looked at his feet to see a blue tag with symbols written on it, underneath his feet. He gulped.

"that tag will explode the moment you lift your feet or use your chakra, a gift given to me by my sensei…all you have against me are your projectiles, but you don't have your pouch do you?" a grey pouch was thrown on the desk. And Ibiki gulped again. "Don't worry Morino Ibiki, I am here strictly on business." The armchair swung around to show Naruto's concealed face, the hat bent in such a way that it shadowed his face.

"Godaime-sama! I had no idea it was you!" Naruto laughed heartily. "You know for someone who taught me a great lesson I think you deserve to know who I am" Ibiki looked up with wide eyes. "It would be an honor Godaime-sama, I can confirm the rumors for myself" Naruto's eyebrows twitched "what rumors" he made a sign and the glow on the blue tag disappeared.

Ibiki looked at him sheepishly. And for someone who frowned all the time, it looked…happy. "You haven't heard?" Naruto shook his head and Ibiki placed his hand at the back of his head. "Well when word went out that your identity would not be revealed, people started saying you probably had mutilations and you were probably some sort of S-rank monster." Naruto smiled.

"Well that isn't so bad" he began slipping his scarf off "Ibiki, I trust you know how to keep a secret. I don't want a single person other than the others who know who I am to know my identity" Ibiki nodded vigorously and the scarf fell, hanging by Naruto's neck.

Ibiki went slack-jawed for a second then closed his mouth and placed a hand on his chin "so the rumors are true" Naruto looked at him strangely and Ibiki went on to explain "during your speech today you mentioned your three teachers. Kakashi was a dead giveaway" Ibiki smiled at Naruto as he slouched and sighed.

"Rumors do fly fast don't they?" Ibiki nodded and Naruto sighed again before wrapping his scarf around his face and straightening up "well I'm not here on a social call" the seriousness in his voice made Ibiki straightened up too. "I am here for my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Can you brief me on what has been going on the way there?" Ibiki nodded and began walking beside Naruto down the hallway

"Uchiha was brought in for attacking the Hokage, we sealed of his chakra and threw him in with the rest of the hoodlums in there, the first day wasn't hard for him, he beat most of the Chuunin and Genin in there the ex-Jounin stayed out of the way and waited out their various sentences. It was the today that he was woken to a hoard of angry ex-shinobi." They reached the cell holding him and Naruto saw a broken and beaten Uchiha Sasuke. "As you can see. These are the results. Do you pardon him?" Naruto ignored Ibiki completely. He continued staring at the half naked Uchiha with a black eye and swollen cheek, some teeth were knocked loose and he was so bloody Naruto couldn't find the source.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha boy looked at his teammate and spat a tooth at him. Naruto didn't flinch. "You can go Scott free if you pledge your absolute loyalty to this hat I wear Sasuke. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Sakura. So make it fast."

Sasuke looked over to him and by this time the other prisoners had quieted down. Sasuke walked over to him until the only thing separating them were the cold iron bars. Sasuke clenched them and stared his teammate in the eye. "You expect me to pledge loyalty to you after this" he addressed to himself with his hands, showing Naruto all the damage HE had caused.

Naruto looked at him with disgusted eyes. They weren't rivals anymore he realized. "Do you ever want to see Itachi again? And hold his skull in your hands and crush it? Do you ever want to see the life leave your brothers eyes? Do you want that satisfaction?" he had done some research on the man Uchiha Itachi and had put two and two together. Sasuke's one working eye widened furiously as he began hyperventilating.

Naruto stared at him for a while longer. Then turned his back and began walking away, until Sasuke caught his arm. He turned to see a blazing sharingan boring through his soul. "I. Will. Kill. You. NARUTO!" Naruto's eyes shook with surprise and, a bit of fear. His friend never had such resolve in his eyes before. To see it now was…terrifying. He tore his arm away from Sasuke and continued walking away.

"Ibiki! Clean him up and get him his own cell, I don't care how, just do it." His head fell to face the floor a bit and he whispered to himself "I promised Sakura I'll do something about it"

On the tile he had just stepped on, one could see a single tear drop soak the dirt. He had just lost a friend to jealousy and hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: how tragic!

Please review and criticize properly. Don't hate Sasuke…I just have BIG and MAJOR plans for his character in this story. I hope you loved it. Oh and does everyone really want a naru/temari fanfic? Cuz at this rate, the only one that will be able to console him would be Hiyori. Though she's a civilian, she has experience with tragic matters, which will be seen in future chapters, besides I need Naruto to be dominant!

Please tell me your thought on this in your reviews!

~Genocideshinobi~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: I feel sad that I've gotten only 5 reviews, not counting the one I made myself. Needless to say, I'm not ecstatic about this. And somehow I feel the public doesn't deserve my literature. But after a taking my time to mull over this, I find that I'm just punishing myself. I'm going with the Naru/Hiyo pairing, Naru/temari would be amazingly difficult. Not many people can pull it off without going into a full blown lemon. I have sent a request for a beta so be patient with me. Also there isn't going to be lots of action in this fanfic, but I can assure you there will be destruction (in many ways though).

Here's a shout out to those who follow and favorite

Rex4487

Arianna Le fay

Infernogates

Umi no Suiro

And many others

Here's chapter five.

Chapter 5

The Opposition

It had been a month since Naruto officially became Hokage. And only the people he worked with personally had right to his identity. So that was basically everyone in the tower. He'd be learning under the tutelage of the third's advisors. It was a hard and torturous experience. The old wrinkly man and the old wrinkly woman, as Naruto addressed them as, had a black and scorched object in place of what should be their hearts. Naruto had almost gotten a hang of things, but he had to stick with them for one more month. Mandatory Hokage training they called it. He hadn't had the chance to even train by himself, and don't get him started on having Jiraiya train him. The old Sannin was everywhere but Naruto simply didn't have the time for him. He thought back to their training deal with a scrunched up face, it had been so easy back then, he had all the time in the world. Now the only time he had was going home at the depth of the night-he couldn't even get ramen anymore- and waking up at the crack of dawn to some nameless Anbu chanting 'Godaime-sama!' He had long since moved out of the rickety apartment he lived in for the better part of his life. His new home was right behind the monument and above the fourth's head. It had been made with every preventive measure in the book and then some. The wood was made to withstand medium sized explosions and collisions. It was fairly fire resistant and it didn't creak on the stairs. It was a little bit tall, apart from being overly large, it was white and the inside was red. It had been made by some 'very valuable Jounin' from Konoha but Naruto thought he was just some nameless guy with cool abilities.

Naruto had spared little time to exploring the house. After all, it was, wake up eat, jump into the office , eat , nap on documents, go back home in the depth of night, writhing in pain, paying no attention to anyone and then crash onto the bed and start all over again. At some point Naruto began to think of retiring.

He looked up and heaved a sigh as he signed an okay for some dude to rent out one of the training grounds for a week. He dropped his pen and leaned into his armchair. Weeks ago he was afraid of doing so because he thought he would fall. But now he just didn't care. He stared between the two heads in front of him. Their lips moved but he had long ago tuned them out. He stared on to the oak door, as if looking through it. He suddenly frown. He rose up and stared at the two wrinkly old folks in front of him and cut them off easily.

"When am I going to start training?" he'd had enough of checks and balances. He needed a good work out. The old wrinkly woman, Koharu as she was named looked up at him with her ever permanent scowl, even deeper. Her eyes seemed sealed shut. But Naruto could tell she could easily track his movements. She was sensor. He figured this out when he tried hiding under his desk when his assistant told him they were there for him.

"are you complaining?" of all responses Naruto didn't prepare for that one, his mouth gaped and he relaxed his muscles "if you are complaining about it, then feel free to walk out that door and never come back again" Naruto being Naruto opened his mouth to shout out yes, but was cut off by the old wrinkly man, Homaru as he was named.

"Only that before you walk out that door, you forsake everything you dreamed of. You remove that hat and pull off that garb and leave the work to someone more…capable of being the Hokage. It's a good thing your face hasn't been constructed yet." At this Naruto gaped even wider. He sat his ass down, not ready to leave his reign yet. How would that go in history books? 'Uzumaki Naruto, Godaime Hokage…for only six weeks'? He shuddered at the thought and began signing documents.

He would endure. Just like he always had. These wrinkly old folks will not be here for long, he had made plans. He needed fresh minds to advise him on serious matters, like how to make ramen the national delicacy! He thought about his present assistant. She was slow in bringing him his ramen. She had to go. He thought of his options and saw he didn't have many. Sakura? Nope, way too emotional at these times, what with Sasuke in jail and all. Ino? Not a fat chance! She was too, well she was too self-centered, and she wouldn't care to bring him his afternoon ramen. He didn't even want to think about Tenten. But then a fleeting thought crossed his mind. Hiyori! Though she had insulted his ramen, she would be propelled to work for him to her best because of the pressure her father put on her. He thought about the way she dressed that day they met. A blush found its way to his cheeks. Yes she was the jackpot!

"Oi! Brat! Are you listening?" the shrieking voice of Koharu met his ears and he snapped out of his daze and they began their nagging anew. He tuned them out again. He'd heard it all the first two weeks.

Yes, Hiyori.

He hummed to himself and went back to the image of her in the office, the image changed to her in his sitting room. He blushed. It seemed Jiraiya had a strong influence on him. Perhaps he would make such dressing a law. He grinned behind his scarf. Yes, and the key to it was making Jiraiya his advisor! He was brilliant! He patted himself on the back mentally, for thinking up such a genius plan to get the nagging wrinkles out of his life. Maybe Tsunade could be an advisor too. And then Kakashi! He praised himself once more. He had to put it on his to-do list.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old folks had left for the night, they stayed with him for eight hours, starting from nine in the morning. They relieved him at five in the afternoon and he continued working till nine in the evening. It was currently seven thirty. He signed the last of the documents pertaining the new academy construction and new equipment request. The academy was closed, but that didn't mean learning stopped. He sighed as he spied the enormous amounts of paper work waiting for him. He spun around and faced the large glass window behind him. He saw a great city. Bustling with lights and streaming with activity. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and relaxed on the armchair.

He opened his eyes when he heard a drop of water.

PLOP…PLOP…PLOP.

The place he stood in was filled with red. Even the water was red. He stared at the red bars in front of him and gazed into the red eyes of the Kyuubi. He didn't feel any fear. His eyes were already dull.

"How did I get here? I don't remember being attacked" Naruto asked the great demon. The Kyuubi growled and rose to shift into a more comfortable position. Naruto tilted his head to the side "I don't know how you did this and I have no idea what you want, but…" the look in his eyes changed. From uninterested to determined. "…I am not going back to the paper work!"

Silence reigned for a while as they stared at each other, then, like in the horror movies the demon's lips parted into a vile grin. The Kyuubi laughed and laughed. Until Naruto began to back away slowly.

" **Uzumaki Naruto!"** the wind blew against Naruto and he noticed he was in his old clothing. Orange and black jump suit.The wind stopped and he felt a strong heavy and powerful presence behind him. He turned around to face what he currently looked like. White Kage robes, the hat and a white scarf around his face with hard steely red eyes. He opened his mouth to ask the all obvious question but was cut off when his doppelganger disappeared from view and appeared in front of him. Chakra radiating off him like a geyser, the doppelganger placed a punch to his stomach. The shock wave that followed Naruto as he flew across the room was not one to doubt. Its wrath present on the waters and the air vibrated. Naruto's ears rang even as he landed hard onto the ground.

Naruto was wide eyed, he didn't need a medic to tell him that most of his internal organs were mush. He knew his lungs were punctured by the way he breathed and the way his mouth was filled with coppery tasting blood. He laid on the ground unable to do anything as he died. His doppelganger stepped in front of him with hardly any feeling to his face. He just had power. He looked onto the Kyuubi behind the bars, his mind still in shock, he couldn't say a word.

" **Uzumaki Naruto, you are a shadow of what you wish to become, of what you are expected to become. That is what you are to become! Strong, fearless, and awesome! I could make this happen with a snap of my fingers, I hust want a guarantee that you will survive till the next extraction or my prison break…think about it"**

His vision failed him but the last thing he saw before blacking out was kyuubi's gleaming eyes. The same eyes his doppelganger had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the sounds of his secretary's voice screaming in his ears "Godaime-sama! Godaime-sama! Godaime-sama!" at a point he heard her voice flatter as if she was crying. He peeled his eyes open and spoke raspy "Tsubasa-san…what's going on?" she gasped and pulled him into a bear hug that suffocated him.

He held his shoulders and sniffed "I am glad you're okay" he stared into her puffing eyes and he remembered his encounter with the Kyuubi. His eyes widened and he gaped at her. She wasn't old by any chance. Probably in her late twenties.

"I came in to check on you if you needed anything and found that your heart had stopped beating, you were going cold. I didn't know what to do! I should have taken you to a hospital I am so sorry Hokage-sama!" she bowed her head and she kneeled before him. He looked at her in awe, he'd never known his assistant cared so much for him. It looked like his name as the 'Kyuubi brat' was being expunged. He held her shoulders tightly, as if to assure her he was safe and alive.

"Look at me" he commanded. She raised her head meekly and he looked her in her auburn eyes and assured her he was safe. "I am perfectly alright, and it's a good thing you didn't call anyone. I thank you for that." He didn't need Tsunade and Jiraiya peering at his seal like it had exploded. Moreover, he planned to think of the kyuubi's offer. The way a grown up woman behaved towards him. All because of the title he bore. Kyuubi had the right idea. He was still scrawny old Uzumaki Naruto, no matter the title he held. He needed to get stronger. And fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since his encounter with the demon residing within his belly. He thought about what the demon had said several times. He thought of the beating his alternate self, had given him. He thought about it every time he put on the hat it had reached a point that he couldn't take wearing it on any longer. Today he entered the office without the hat and without the robes. He was plain old Uzumaki Naruto-with a black scarf and black cloak. He sat on his would be throne and signed off complaints without a care in the world. His eyes were lifeless and it didn't take too long for the old wrinkly folks to realize it.

They had left him to his devices, until Koharu couldn't take the lack of response to her incredulous commands. "What bothers you, child, spit it out" he looked up at her and realized that as cranky as she and her companion were, she was still a woman, and a woman almost always had a soft heart for the younger and more vulnerable. The scowl on her face deepened and Naruto realized he'd been staring for long.

"I, uh I…" Naruto didn't know how to tell them that he may be considering going up a deal with the devil. So he lied "I had a dream, a reoccurring dream" Koharu spat at this and spoke with disgust.

"A dream? A dream is what disturbs the Godaime? Even though you are but a child, dreams should not get under your skin, you should be able to throw them off your sheets and-" Naruto had to cut her off there, she didn't allow him speak.

"NO! This is more of a nightmare!" Koharu look as if she wanted to say something so he continued "I see myself, lying helpless, in a pool of my own blood, facing a burning Konoha. Who did this to me? I don't know, who did this to Konoha? I may have an idea" Koharu had mellowed down, enough for him to take his time and think the dream through. He wanted it to have a bit of truth so he threw that in there "I saw the Kyuubi…free as a bird, it ran to me and growled over my face. And it spoke these exact words ' _you deceive yourself and everyone around you with that title, it means little if you do not have power to enforce your role, you are weak and always have been, you WILL fail to protect"_ it lifts it foot up and crushes me, and I wake up. Those words have rang in my ears for days, sometimes I feel like I'm in the afterlife anyways"

At this point, both elders stared at him with sympathy on their faces. Homaru turned to Koharu and nodded before going back to his work. Koharu looked up to a frightened Godaime and sighed "you must not show fear boy! Your training in diplomatic acts and interactions will have to be suspended, take a day to train physically, do not strain yourself. But until dawn breaks you are still training under the two of us, so get back to work!"

Naruto relaxed visible and muttered thanks to the old wrinkly woman and began to sign on some strange looking document. He dipped his head down to better cover the childish grin that graced his face. For once these old folks were being considerate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up late in the morning, and late for him these days was eight thirty. He had a big grin on his face. He got his gear and jumped off the monument.

He landed gracefully on the streets of Konoha, not too many recognized him, but the few that did began screaming his title. He waved to them and let his eyes portray his emotions. He then began running off, before jumping onto the roof tops.

He landed on a building and then stopped abruptly. He slapped his forehead before raising his arm above his head and flicking his wrist downward.

Immediately, three Anbu appeared, kneeling before him. He sighed heavily and spoke the most hilarious thing he had ever heard himself say to anyone since he became a Godaime. "Do any of you have an idea of where Hatake Kakashi resides?"

The Anbu were all silent for a while and Naruto could have sworn he heard a stifled laugh somewhere. Then the one with the mouse mask, rose his head and asked "if I may speak freely, are you telling us that you never got to know where your teacher lived?" he asked incredulously

Naruto blushed behind the confines of his scarf and then rose his nose up high and glared at the Anbu that spoke "I never said you could speak freely" the man lowered his head immediately. "…but" Naruto's mood changed from borderline serious to sad and guilty "the man never opened up to me…to any of us" his eyes grew dark with pain and anger as he turned away from the three in front of him "not even his prized student"

He turned towards the Anbu sharply. His eyebrows still furrowed and his eyes hard "take me there…now" the three nodded sharply before taking off to the west side of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four arrived at an apartment complex, Naruto could easily recognize the roads now. It was the one he always took on his way to the training grounds.

It was also the one he found Hiyori at that day in the rain.

He thanked the Anbu and found his way to apartment twenty-nine. He sighed and began walking up the creaking stairs.

On his way up he thought of all things he could and probably would say to his teacher when they met in his apartment. Ever since he had become Hokage, the only teammate he saw was Sakura. And that was when she couldn't take Sasuke's absence. He sighed sadly. Maybe Kakashi didn't come anymore because he had put his prized student into a cell with no windows. Maybe Kakashi thought he had torn the team apart. Maybe he had, who knows, maybe he even tore the rookie nine apart.

He wiped his eyes at the thought of him being the center of more hatred. He stood up straight and wiped he face with a hand. He was here.

Apartment twenty-nine.

He rose his hand to knock but it didn't fall onto the wooden door. It just hung. It hung there because he was scared. Scared of rejection and scared of loneliness. He shook his head and took in a deep breath. He was not just Uzumaki Naruto any longer, he was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. That old wrinkly woman had said it herself. 'I have no fear!'

His hand came down with much more force than necessary and he held his nose up high as he knocked continuously. Not wanting to let go of the garnered up courage he had. He heard footsteps but he just kept on knocking. Until the door flung open and he saw Kakashi's drowsy masked face, his head band wasn't on but he had his left eye closed. He white hair looked like it had given up on defying gravity, as it fell forward and covered his forehead like a bang. He wore a stripped black and blue pajama and he smelled entirely different. Naruto guess he always thoroughly prepared himself in the morning. Probably why he took so long to get to the grounds.

Kakashi looked at him with his ever bored eyes and asked "Godaime-sama? What are you doing here…so early in the morning" the last part sounded like a whine to Naruto. He cringed when he heard his sensei address him so respectfully. It felt like an odd itch at the back of his mind. It didn't feel right. But the last time he told Sakura to call him by his name, he got scolded by the old wrinkly man. He kept on saying something like 'no respect, no power' Naruto guessed he could see the sense in there.

"Kakashi! Wash up, get dressed and meet me on the monument" he turned his back without waiting for a reply he started walking "don't be late Kakashi"

Kakashi just stood in the doorway, wondering how in the hell Naruto knew where he lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto punch through another boulder with a rasengan. His face was filled with anger and frustration, Kakashi still wasn't here. Even after two hours. He was so angry he just might be considering using the demon's power. He threw his fist through another boulder and cooled himself.

"Mouse!" said Anbu operative landed in front of him kneeling. He formed another rasengan and mouse thought he was going to shred him. "Go drag Kakashi here, whatever it takes, I could care less if he was naked" mouse nodded fiercely and disappeared.

A few rasengan's later and footsteps could be heard. And Kakashi could be seen walking towards him. A few seconds more and Kakashi stood in front of him. Naruto sneered fiercely "I said don't be late!" Kakashi stood unfazed at his student's anger.

"I am not late" Naruto looked at him as if he'd gone mad "what do you mean you're not late?" the tension built and built until Kakashi pulled out an eye smile and said one thing that made his anger for naught "you never told me the time to come"

Naruto's face fell and his anger subsided "just come over here would you?" Naruto led Kakashi over to the wide expanse he called his training ground. It was made by the same nameless Jounin that made his home. He stepped into it and picked up one of the pouches that laid on the weapon rack.

"Kakashi, today's the day I am free from work. I need training…badly" Kakashi nodded at this, but Naruto went on speaking "this isn't going to be about teamwork so I want you to train me one on one, got it?" Kakashi nodded again. Then he bought out his book. This didn't impress Naruto at all. He moved to speak but Kakashi cut him off.

"If you want training, you will not be needing many kunai for this training…the training you are receiving from me is chakra control and memory control" Naruto looked at Kakashi dumbly and sighed. Training was training. He shrugged and went along with it.

"But…what's memory control?" Naruto asked dumbly. Kakashi looked down at him and sighed. "I never thought you'd be dumb enough not to notice" Naruto took great offense at this and set his foot forward and waved a fist in front of Kakashi's face, daring him to say it again "I have no idea what you are talking about, cut me some slack, okay?"

Kakashi sighed "make one clone" Naruto looked at him questioningly "just do it" a clone popped up a second later and Kakashi made his. They nodded at each other and then clone-Kakashi took clone-Naruto far away and did something. After a while they came back, and clone-Naruto had mirth dancing in his eyes. Kakashi walked over and bonked clone-Naruto on the head.

Kakashi turned to Naruto expectantly "well?" Naruto looked at him with a pout on his face "well what?" Kakashi sighed "what do you remember from your clone's rock-paper-scissor game with my clone?" Naruto's eyes widen "I remember I won…I won a cool new jutsu!" Kakashi eye smiled at him and smugly asked "and how do you know that?" Naruto stared at his sensei with awe and a huge smile graced his lips "I have no idea!"

Kakashi chuckled at his student and began explaining the secrets of the Kage bunshin "you see, it was basically made for spies, it's an information gathering technique, but in a Kage's hands, it's something much more" Naruto sat on the grass with his legs crossed and he stared at his sensei with attentive eyes. "so you see, you could learn a lot within the span of a few months, imagine what you could accomplish in three years" seeing as Naruto was still awed to silence he went on "you remember the jutsu I promised? That the second lesson"

Naruto shot up and pumped his fist into the air. "But we have to work on your chakra control, you can fasten this up with the clones. But things like weapon practice and taijutsu will have to be learned on you own, got it?" Naruto looked sad but very happy, he shrugged it off. It was better than paper work.

"I want you to create four-hundred clones and divide them into two groups" Naruto nodded and uttered his favorite jutsu and in a second the training ground was a bit over populated.

Kakashi nodded as he saw the army of Naruto's separate into two. He gave the two armies what to do, one for chakra control and one for the techniques hand signs practice "the name of the technique is **Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (Fire release: Dragon fire technique)** a C-Rankits basically you sending a stream of fire towards your opponent, you could use it as a flamethrower too."

Naruto looked at him with a dead face, he was as stoic as ever. "This was for Sasuke, wasn't it?" Kakashi visibly tensed at the name of he locked up student, Naruto move to speak again but Kakashi cut him off

"Despite what Sakura may tell you…I think you did the right thing" Naruto nodded dumbly, a bit surprised his teacher understood.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto and pulled out a slip of paper "this is a piece of chakra paper, it can tell your chakra affinity, I am lightning, and proof of this is when this paper crinkles when I pour chakra into it. Give it a try" Naruto stared at the piece of paper and gulped, he really hoped he got something cool.

" _I will help you this once…to prove my power, boy"_ Naruto swiftly whipped his body around at the voice, he stared at the filled up expanse, he could swear he heard a voice. Even his clones heard it. The looked around dangerously too.

"-ruto!" he turned back to see Kakashi looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem tense." Naruto shook his head at this "I'm okay, honest"

Kakashi examined his student carefully and nodded once more. "Well, go on, let's see what your affinity is" Naruto grinned and put the mysterious voice at the back of his mind.

He accessed his chakra pool and poured some of it into the slip of paper. He watched it carefully as a cut appeared on it. "You aren't pouring enough chakra into it, Naruto!" Naruto nodded and began anew. Sending in chakra into the paper it glowed before cutting into two, Naruto's eyes widened and before his eyes the two pieces of paper were set ablaze by his chakra. He looked up to his sensei to see him eye smiling down at him.

"That's a powerful combination, wind and fire. You could use a C-rank fire technique and with a small burst of wind make it A-rank. You truly are gifted" Naruto blushed at the praise Kakashi showered him, he rubbed the back of his head and kicked the dirt beneath his feet "Aw, schucks"

Kakashi beamed down at him and turned to the other four-hundred Naruto's "okay you guys are the hand signs while you guys are chakra control, got it?" hearing a chorus of 'yes' he nodded and made two clones to control and direct them. He looked over to Naruto and smiled.

"Now what" Naruto asked. Kakashi could only smile-his cheeks had begun to ache-at his student and he spoke the words "now? Now we train…your taijutsu and that kusarigama of yours"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto huffed and puffed, he looked over to Kakashi who looked, more or less tired. He hid it well. They had trained into the late afternoon. Naruto leaned on a boulder that had miraculously survived their bout. He sighed heavily as he looked into the sky and took in the beautiful view that was the sun setting. The sky was orange and the clouds were getting scarce. He had long dispelled his clones and he was beginning to feel the effect. A massive head ache along with involuntary finger twitching. He could already feel his chakra control improving too.

They both sat in silence, both satisfied with the work they had achieved. Naruto looked at his sensei and he felt happy. Happy but not happy enough to go back to paper work. He sighed at the thought of his position. It's strange, none of this would have happened if the sound-sand invasion hadn't occurred and if the old man didn't die. He looked over to his sensei and asked the question presently bugging his mind "how come you never told me about this training technique?"

Kakashi shrugged the best he could in his lying position "I always thought you knew" Naruto scoffed at this. "I would have never known about it if I didn't become Hokage. Come to think of it, I still don't know much, especially…" Naruto trailed off as he remembered something he desperately wished to know. The Sandaime always blew him off when he asked. Becoming Chuunin was his key to the answer. But the Sandaime was dead. He wondered if Kakashi knew.

"Kakashi…" hearing the man hum in acknowledgement he continued "do you know who my parents were?" at this Kakashi sat up straight and looked at him in the eye. "They haven't told you yet?" seeing the boy shake his head he sighed.

"I really shouldn't be the one to do this but…since I knew them, I guess I have no choice" Naruto too had sat up and was looking at his sensei expectantly. "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Both powerful shinobi in their own rights. Minato was my teacher. And Jiraiya was his teacher. He was also the Yondaime Hokage." At these words Naruto was shocked to the core. Kakashi stood up and dusted his trousers "you are going to have to ask Jiraiya your questions Naruto. Ja ne!" and with a well place shun-shin, Kakashi escaped what would be a trip down memory lane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked home, to his kitchen. He'd never been there before, he opened his well-stocked fridge and was assaulted by a vile smell. He looked around to find what it was and saw that it was everything. He slammed the door shut and backed away. He had never opened it before. He guessed he had never had a chance to use any of the goods in there. But now, they were well over their expiry date.

He grabbed a glass and poured water into it. He stared at it rippling over and over again. When it stopped he down it. He cringed as the cold water touched his sensitive teeth. He sighed and walked towards his room upstairs.

When he reached he didn't bother removing his clothes, he just slept off as soon as his head touched the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLOP…PLOP…PLOP…PLOP

Naruto opened his eyes to red. Red everywhere. He knew where he was. And this time, he was scared.

He stood up from the water. Strange thing…he wasn't wet. He looked at the demon behind the cage and gulped. "What do you want this time?"

The demon opened its eyes and from the darkness he saw another pair of red eyes. His doppelganger. He gulped again.

" **What do I want? I helped you gain a second affinity, fire. My personal favorite. I have given you a glimpse of what I can do. Tell me, was your master not proud when he saw you had an affinity he could teach?"**

Naruto nodded dumbly "he was, and I give you my thanks if that's what you want"

" **What I want? I'll tell you what I want. I want your answer. Do I give you my eyes or do you die like a fly?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: you heard the big man. Time for you viewer to make up your mind. Polls have been set and they await voting!

I haven't posted cuz I'm having exams. Hope you can understand!

Please review!

~Genocideshinobi~


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hello guys and gals. I recently just finished an anime series I never knew about. I feel like I've been living under a rock. But any who, the readers are going to see some changes, cuz my heart has definitely been impacted by this anime, it made me see things in a different way.

Lets go one with it!

Chapter six

The Opposition II

Naruto gulped audibly. He could see the Kyuubi grin at this. His fear was just another piece of entertainment. He could feel the heat rising around his body. He was in his jumpsuit again. He used a finger to pull his collar forward, and allow air better access

"I really want to take you up on this offer…but, I can't." the Kyuubi rose and glared down at him. There was nothing it could do now. His container was going to get him killed. The bitch.

"I really want to, but I can't, especially now that I know you killed my parents. They never wanted to abandon me. They just couldn't be there because you decided to kill them." They glared at each other fiercely and they Kyuubi growled. There was movement to the right of the Kyuubi, his doppelganger.

Naruto took a fighting stance as his mirror image continue on forward. It stopped right in front of him and began to speak with the wisdom of an experienced Kage "You know nothing. Would you kill your captors on the field if you had the chance? Would you seek freedom and flee from mindless wars? Would you struggle against your enemy, even when he has you cornered" each time his doppelganger spoke a question he wished more than anything he could punch it and scream 'yes' to it's face. But that was beside the point of this conversation.

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and it began interpreting **"I do not wish to die before I get a chance at freedom. I want a deal. At the point of your death, you will come in here and release the seal completely. I will destroy the one who bested you and then flee from sight. To sweeten the deal I will make you stronger presently, in hopes that you can keep from falling on your own kunai. I will help in every aspect of your growth. Be it as a leader or a fighter"**

Naruto stared with contemplating eyes, it was a sweet deal. As sweet as caramel. But the consequences that followed were…devastating. After his death word will definitely spread about a free roaming demon. Many would rush to capture it. And many would die. And out of those many could be Konoha shinobi, following their Rokudaime's orders. He had to choose a successor wisely.

He looked up at the two. They had a valid point. Protecting their existence. And Naruto really wanted to be like his doppelganger. He heaved a sigh and spoke "Give me a week. And I will have your answer." The Kyuubi nodded and Naruto faded out of the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the outside world. Naruto stirs up and awakens to his bedroom. He gets up from bed and strips down butt naked. He looked at himself in the mirror. Toned muscles, short, but growing blond hair. Bright blue eyes and a thin lip. He began thinking. 'What the fuck am I doing? I should definitely take his offer, its not as if I have any other choice. I'll just have to lay down instructions for Konohamaru' Naruto nodded to himself in the mirror, entirely convinced his little disciple would be the next Hokage.

He turned around to his alarm clock and cringed at the time. He was supposed to be at the office by eight…it was ten. 'Damn you Kyuubi!' he had completely slept through the ringing while talking with his demon. He sped into the bathroom and began scrubbing his teeth with some new famous herbal toothpaste. He grabbed his soap bar and began washing his face, making sure not to forget to scrub 'down there'. He slipped his cloak on and ran out the window. Only to rush back upstairs to grab his white scarf.

He jumped down the mountain, letting the wind blow in his face, with his legs spread out like he was on a happy vacation at the beach. Getting closer to the ground, he let his feet touch the rocky surface and attached himself to it. He spear-headed for his office, his sandals making that clacking sound it always does. He could see his office window. He nodded to himself and threw a front-flip, letting his hands touch the mountain surface before pushing himself off.

He fell downward and he prayed the old folks weren't awake yet. He landed on the window like a spider, only to see the old wrinkly woman scowling at him 'Take the proper way in' she mouthed. Naruto head fell and he fell from the building.

He took the proper way in and ignored each and every greeting given to him. He stomped all the way to his own office like a spoilt brat. Occasionally whispering things like 'grumpy old hag' under his breath.

He pushed the door and went straight to his armchair. He huffed at the silence and stole a glance at the old folks, they didn't look angry.

Aw shit!

He couldn't justify himself beginning angry if they aren't!

He heaved a sigh and bowed his head "Gomen nasai Koharu-obaasan, Homaru-ojisan." His head stayed that way until Koharu recognized his apology with a 'hnm!'

He looked up at them and sighed, he picked up his pen and began working. "By the way, you're working extra time today, the village may be rebuilt but that doesn't mean paper work won't be around"

Naruto just stifled at 'extra time' he kept on signing, even as a tear drop fell from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next day.**

Naruto had made it to the office early this time. Turns out, Kyuubi was actually giving him the breathing space he asked for. This way he could wake up early and not have to dry his pillowcase out because of sweat.

He sighed. He still hadn't gotten a chance to speak with Jiraiya about his parents. He was beginning to dread his job. But he still loved it. Without it, he wouldn't even have a reason to talk to Jiraiya about his parents. He sighed again, heavier this time.

He hadn't seen Hiyori since the day of his inauguration. And that was almost two months ago. He was wondering when her father would push her to come lick his feet. He slipped the interview file and singled out hers. He was alone in the office at this time. The old folks had probably gone home to crash or went out to play shogi or something. He stared at her picture for a while. It certainly wasn't the same person he spoke with at the Ikumori compound. This person was more revealing, telling you everything about her and everything you wanted to know. The person he met was more…concealing. Her eyes held many secrets and her mind held great knowledge. She was brilliant. And Naruto was interested.

He looked down at the appointed date she was to come for her interview for the post of his assistant. July 16th. It was currently a Monday, July 2nd. At least two weeks before he saw her again. Naruto cursed. He looked at the paperwork by his left hand side and cursed some more. He was giving Kyuubi his answer on the 7th so that wasn't an option. He would just have to 'run into her' on Saturday the 14th. He created two clones and began to walk out, leaving them to do the paperwork, even though they grumbled, they obeyed. On his way down the stairs he called out to his present assistant.

"Tsubaki! Clear the 14th for me will ya!" she nodded fiercely "Godaime-sama, you have a schedule with Koharu-sama and Homaru-sama on that date though, do you still want me to clear it?" Naruto nodded his head and waved his hand.

"If they object, tell them I've got other things to do on that date. My orders. Got it?" she nodded fiercely again and went ahead to cancel the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked joyously down the streets of Konoha. Men, women and children sending smiles his way. He had a grin plastered on his face but most couldn't see it. He had a bounce to his step that made the citizens calm and reassured. Everything was going to be fine.

He reached his destination. Ichiraku ramen! The place to eat like a god!

He sat on one of the empty stools, ignoring all the wide eyed stares.

"Teuchi-san!" Naruto called out. The old man that own the shop popped into view. "Ah! Hokage-sama! You're here!" Naruto smiled and nodded at the old man. "I'll put everything on hold. How many of your regulars do you want?" Naruto tapped his chin and stared up. Finally coming to a decision his head snapped down to look at the old man. "I'll have three Teuchi-san…to go!" The man nodded with understanding and walked into his kitchen "Three miso ramen going out!"

Naruto smiled to himself as many began crowding around him. Women, for some reason kept on showing him their babies. Naruto picked one up and looked at it. In his personal opinion, the baby was…pretty ugly. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. He kissed the baby's forehead through his scarf. His nose scrunched up as he perceived something…foul!

He stared at the baby with disgusted eyes. It had just decided to poop the minute he kissed it. Naruto agreed that the baby was evil. It even giggled at his expense!

"Hokage-sama…" he heard a voice say. He handed the baby back to it's mother and turned to meet Ayame's sad, broken eyes. He really had to frown at this. This was the first time he saw her this sad, other than the times he shared his sad story with her. "What's wrong, Ayame?" Ayame perked up from fiddling with her finger nails to looking at her Kage with wide eyes. She never knew the Hokage had the faintest idea what her name was. "You know my name?" Naruto eye-smiled at her, but ignored the question.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ayame" she nodded to herself and gulped. "I've been meaning to ask, but only your assistant comes here, you only come here at night mostly and I'm sleeping by then. What I'm trying to say is…do you have an idea where my friend is? His a shinobi too" Naruto nodded

"And who would your friend be?" Ayame bit her lower lip and fidgeted "I'm not sure you'll answer me if you knew who he was…" Naruto was really beginning to get irritated. Who exactly was this person that Ayame was looking for, and why wouldn't he like him?

"What's his name, Ayame…I have some where to be" she nodded vigorously. She was wasting time. "Uzumaki Naruto, he hasn't been around for at least a month now. We are missing him a lot" the crowd around Naruto began gossiping. He heard things like 'Ohh now she going to get it, the Kyuubi brat?' 'You're kidding me right? I heard the Hokage was a former Anbu, he must have lost a lot to the Kyuubi brat' '…Kyuubi brat?!'

Naruto sighed. He stared at Ayame passively. Her eyes held a strong defiance to what was being said. He chuckled, the crowd's murmurs halted and he kept on chuckling. "Uzumaki Naruto huh? And you thought I wouldn't answer you because…?" the question hung, waiting for Ayame's answer.

She shook her head and spat out her answer "Because this village hates him wrongly! He should have never been the sacrifice for the kyuubi's sins! He should never have been the pariah of the village! He should be the hero… he should be praised for his courage… he holds the beast within him, I can't say how many of us would willingly live with the murderer of our parents, siblings, uncles, cousins , aunts, teachers! He lost too, so why is he hated for being a hero!?"

The crowd had been silent. Some had broken into tears at the mention of lost relatives. At this point Teuchi had brought his ramen and begun scolding his relative for being rude to the Hokage. He dropped a few coins on the counter and Teuchi turned to him with eyes that said 'please don't shut us down!' Naruto chuckled once more. He made his voice sound more mature before speaking with authority.

"You still have that fierce spirit Ayame…I agree with you…a warden shouldn't be blamed for the sins of his prisoner. Instead, the police should be blamed for not being strong enough to stop the criminal fast enough. Uzumaki Naruto IS a hero. He saved us from the Kyuubi with the help of the fourth. And he single-handedly stopped Ichibi from destroying the village. I would say fighting bijuu is in his blood. As for your question, no, I have no idea where our hero is, but I'll send him to you with his tail between his legs for breaking your heart!"

He walked out of the crowd, they had made a pathway for him. He really hated not being there for Ayame, he began to understand why the third never seemed to be around for him. The Kage's hat was a heavy one, one with paperwork as a paper weight.

He really had to thank Ayame for standing up for him like that. He sniffled and clenched his fist. He'd cry when he got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made his way into the underground T&I unit. He knew the way to Sasuke's cell enough. He nodded to the people greeting him. He held the plastic bag that held his miso ramen cups. He reached his teammates cell and greeted the warden. "How is he?" the warden made a weird face, as if some stuff had gone down. The warden shrugged.

"Well ever since Sakura Haruno came by, in the depth of the night last week, he has been looking…never better?" the warden shrugged, his hands in the air, he still had that funny face. Some of the guards chuckled at the warden's behavior. Something was wrong here.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked impatiently. The warden backed up a bit before giving Naruto a 'you will not like it look' but Naruto persisted.

The warden knelt to his level and whispered into his ear, the most shocking thing he had heard in his life.

Naruto backed away and looked at the warden with disgust. But before he could scold him the warden had a good excuse. "Your order where not to tamper with Sakura Haruno and her affairs, same thing went for Hatake Kakashi" Naruto gulped and walked into the transparent cell with the hugest scowl he could manage. It was no one's fault but his

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the cell. Sasuke sat in a corner, beside him was a bed and in front of him a toilet seat. Naruto glared at his old teammate what he and Sakura had done had broken him. She could have at least told him.

Naruto grabbed at the only chair I the cell, it was metallic and cold. He dragged it and set it down in front of the Uchiha. He turned it so the back of the chair was facing Sasuke. Then he sat.

His glare disappeared when he realized it wasn't their fault. It was his. He smiled. A fake smile. He pulled out the ramen cups and handed one to Sasuke. "Ramen!" Naruto said cheerfully. The Uchiha just stared at it with no idea what to do with it. "Take it" Naruto urged at the Uchiha, the cup still hung by his fingers, the steam flowing out was beginning to hurt. "You know its way better than what they give you here." The Uchiha bit at his thumb, drawing Naruto's attention to his hand. His knuckles were bruised, and dry blood still hung by the tips. He had obviously been punching at the walls.

Naruto shrugged and let the ramen fall to the ground. It spilled.

Naruto drew his own cup out and broke his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu" he said before digging in. he slurped the ramen up and stared at Sasuke. He frowned.

"I heard Sakura came by. I see you couldn't control yourself after she gave herself to you…literally" he heard Sasuke stifle a laugh. He took in more ramen before saying "no…its okay to laugh. I know you're thinking it. I become hokage and I still cant get the love of my life to love me back." At this Naruto's silent treatment ended. Sasuke burst out laughing at his old teammate.

"Hahah! Naruto! You have no idea how much fun it was getting back at you." He said. His voice was raspy. Like he hadn't drank water in ages. "and guess what Naruto!" Sasuke's hair hung around his face, it had grown untamed over the past month. His mouth still hung open after a few seconds of silence. His face was still frozen in that delightful look of insanity.

"Go on, say what" Sasuke said. He still had that look on his face.

Naruto frowned before saying "What?" at this Sasuke burst out laughing. He raised his hands to the roof and said

"I'm going to do it again Naruto! I'm going to get back at you!" before he had finished his sentence, Naruto had stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall and his ramen to spill.

Sasuke kept on laughing. _'Perhaps I kept him in here too long'_. Naruto turned his back and begun walking away. It was too late to release him. He had gone mad. Looks like Sakura is going to be the mother of the next generation Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto left the T&I, an Anbu operative dropped down beside him and said "Sir! Lord Danzou has called a council meeting they are waiting for you presently."

What did they want now? The first council meeting that was held was because of Sasuke's imprisonment. They had a long winded conversation-more like argument- that ended with the decision of using artificial insemination on the Uchiha if he refused to cooperate. And this Danzou dude didn't seem to like him at all. Even though he agreed in the end with Naruto's decision he seemed to have a personal beef with Naruto. To say Naruto was unnerved by the fact that Danzou was calling this meeting was an understatement.

At the end of his mental argument Naruto heaved a sigh and turned to the Anbu that was waiting for his command by his side. "Take me there" the Anbu nodded sharply before disappearing with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the Anbu arrived in front of the council doors. Naruto gave the Anbu his thanks and he pushed the doors open. All the eyes in the room shifted to take in is form. He gulped as his eyes met with Danzou's one eye. The man was quite scary for a cripple.

His feet took his body towards the lead chair. The hokage's chair. He sat on it and saw it was higher than last time. Last time he needed to have pillows set on the chair before his head could make it over the table. He inwardly cursed his short height. That growth spurt better come soon.

He began the meeting the way he was taught to, he clapped his hands and the first word goes to the Hokage. "Lord Danzou. What have you brought me here for?" the old wrinkly folks taught him that his subjects were always below him no matter who they were. He was to address them as they were. Beneath him. And that's why he had to sound so irritated when someone calls him to a meeting. Not to say he wasn't already irritated. Damn Sasuke.

Danzou spoke with that 'wise old man voice' he always had on "Hokage-sama. I have called this meeting to discuss the outstanding gap in our military force. The gap that you once filled as a jinchuriki. But now that you are Hokage, that gap remains open." Naruto made the most confused face ever. He was lucky he had his scarf on.

"But I'm still here, I don't see where the problem lies. That is if there is a problem, is there?" Naruto asked. Koharu sang into his ears to ask questions at all times. She even taught him how to assign blame.

It was Hyuuga Hiashi's turn to speak. "As you may know, a Kage cannot be on the front lines in times of war. He or she is the one to decide the outcome of the war. Once that is decided. He or she is then able to set foot into the war front."

Aburame Shibi then took a turn in schooling Naruto. "A jinchuriki is sent to the front lines to decimate the enemy. Reason for this is because of their unrivalled strength."

The ball then jumped back to Danzou, more schooling "As both, your priorities as a Kage come first. It would be detrimental to wait until the war plans are decided before sending you in Hokage-sama. The losses will be great."

Naruto had begun to see their reasoning, but he still didn't know what they wanted out of him "So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to step down? What do you want from me?" he asked.

Yamanka Inoichi waved his hands "There's no need for such Hokage-sama" Naruto frowned at this. If not that, then what was this meeting set for? Naruto turned to look at the one who called the meeting. Danzou.

"You called this meeting. What do you, suggest?" at that moment Naruto could have sworn he saw Danzou crack a smile.

"I suggest…we get another bijuu of our own" Naruto's eyes widened. Another bijuu!

"It would make sense Godaime-sama. Do not shut it down yet" this was Koharu. What was she thinking?

"Godaime-sama, Koharu is right. It has been done in Kirigakure, their leader is just like you" Naruto had heard just about enough of this.

"ENOUGH! This is Konohagakure! I am its ruler! And I will not sit back and watch how a child will be forced to become a tool of mass destruction. I will not!"

Koharu went to try again but Naruto had already begun to stand up. "I do not want to hear another word of this, understood?" seeing them nod their heads he walked out of the room leaving a stunned audience.

Danzou turned to Koharu and Homaru and said "I see you've done a stunning job in bringing his confidence up" she spat at this, her face twisted in a scowl at the turn of events.

"What do we do now Danzou?" she said. All of the clan heads had droned out after Naruto's outburst. Danzou just stood from his seat and began to walk out too

"We do nothing Koharu. He will see to reason. Our Kage is no fool" Koharu just stared at her old friend. Danzou hadn't always been unreadable, he showed emotion, and his face wasn't stony back then too. But he just seemed to go out it when Hiruzen became Hokage. Just what was her friend planning?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had rushed out of the council room a few minutes ago. He'd hoped he'll go take out his anger on paperwork, but the clones he left had finished all the work. He sighed and laid on the couch in his office, it was brown leather, extremely comfortable. But that was just it. This wasn't a time to feel comfortable, the council had just dropped an anvil on him. What type of decision was he to make? Terrorize a country for their bijuu, or wait to be terrorized? He had no idea what to do. He needed someone to talk to. Someone wise and old. Jiraiya!...oh that's right, he left the village for some super important information retrieval mission. Tsunade was out of the question, she wouldn't care one bit for Naruto's present distress. That left Kakashi. But the pervert had been avoiding him since that time on the mountain. He definitely couldn't talk to Homaru and Koharu. They were on Danzou's side.

Naruto heaved another sigh. It seemed that ever since he became Hokage, everything and everyone seemed to turn against him.

" **Hmph! I may not be on your friends list but I still count as an ally"** Naruto jumped up at the sound of his bijuu's voice **"Come in here child, we can talk here"** Naruto nodded to no one in particular, but still sat back down in a meditative position .

Not too long after Naruto found himself in the seal, in his jumpsuit. He sighed "You know this is my mindscape, why do I still wear my jumpsuit?" he asked the Kyuubi. The large beast snorted and sat.

" **Any fool could answer that. But that's not why you're here. I already know what has happened. But I do not see your dilemma"**

Naruto sighed at the Kyuubi. He took a deep breath and began explaining "I have no idea what they want me to do! I cannot take away another child's life, just because I want to make my village strong!" the Kyuubi glared at Naruto with great disgust and spat

" **You have become a leader. Your sentimentality is not needed. Your father did the same thing you refuse to do. HE was strong, you are weak. Besides…no one said it had to be a child"** Naruto stared with his teeth clenched and his eyes hard. **"Bijuu can be sealed into anyone with a strong body, or anything with a strong surface. Are you so foolish to believe that I have been sealed into infants only? Your mother wasn't an infant when I was torn from an old woman into her!"** Naruto backed up and stared at the beast. He was really getting schooled today.

"My mother was a jinchuriki?" the Kyuubi growled at Naruto and stopped his attempts of diverting the point.

" **Of course she was. How many Uzumaki do you think there are in this world. But that is beside the point. You can easily find a volunteers if you bring this out publically, no, it should be restricted to the shinobi only. Just don't get us killed before you can get me out of here. Now, be gone with you pest!"** the Kyuubi swiped his paw against the bars and the sound wave pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't completely understand the last part of what Kyuubi said, but he was straight to the point. If another bijuu kept him alive, so be it. But that was Kyuubi, Naruto still wondered what to do about this. If he wanted to capture another bijuu. He needed to have all the info on their jinchuriki before he went for them. But that was a big if.

"Tsubaki!" his assistant popped her head into view, waiting for instructions "Get me all the information on the bijuu and their jinchuriki" she nodded her head and disappeared into the archives.

He needed Jiraiya here. He needed advise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I know I took long and I know I've kept you waiting but here it is. My chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you have your opinions ready. I have seen many fanfics where Kyuubi has to be sealed into an infant and an infant only. But I think that's a big blunder to the canon. As you can see I have proven my point in the chapter, but who cares? Its just fanfic right?

New polls are up! Check my profile and vote, vote, vote!

~Genocideshinobi~


	7. Chapter 7

Hurray! Genocideshinobi is back in business! Here's chapter seven guys, keep reading and reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

The Elucidation

Naruto spun out of his bed a minute before his alarm could chime. It was Wednesday, July 4th. Also known as, his day off.

He had lots of stuff to do and lots of people to see. He threw his drawers open and pulled out his favorite outfit. His old orange jumpsuit. He put it on as fast as he could, careful not to stretch it out. Just because he became Hokage and had a change of clothes, doesn't mean he forgot what he wore up until that point. His jumpsuit was a memory he would never give up.

He picked up his old sandals and ran out of the house while wearing them. He jumped off the monument, like he always did in the mornings, only this time with more vigor. He landed with as much grace as the toad summon, Gamaken. He stood to his full height and grinned at Konoha without restriction. He felt good. He hadn't had this feeling in a very long time. Well, not that long.

After going through an unusual way of stretching, he set off into a sprint. As he ran he decided to try something. He skidded to a halt in front of a pretty much ordinary fruit seller. He clenched his fists and gulped. If want he was about to do yielded the desired results, he would be as happy as the day he accepted his ridiculous position as Godaime.

He walked into the small kiosk, his hands held each other behind his back as he tried to portray the ideal gentle man. He gulped again, trying his best to wet his newly dried throat. He took in a breath and began what would be of no return.

"Um, mister…" the middle aged man that sat in front of the kiosk with a newspaper groaned. Not looking up from the paper, he rocked in his rocking chair and answer Naruto with a 'what do you want kid?'

Naruto frowned but still kept himself from attacking the man. He cleared his throat and got ready to speak more clearly. "May I have a sample of your red apples" Hnm that kind of rhymed.

This…the man reacted to. He abruptly stopped rocking and got to his feet "What do you think I am kid? A charity center? Now get!" he had already gotten half way folding his newspaper, when he finally recognized Naruto. The man stopped in his tracks and clenched his teeth, his eyes held great spite but it was intertwined with greater confusion. In the end the man let the paper drop to the floor and walked behind his stands. He picked up an apple, rubbed it on his shirt and finally threw it at Naruto.

Naruto caught the apple and said his thanks to the man who went on to ignore him as much as possible.

Naruto began walking away after giving the man one last glance. He sighed to himself and began sprinting towards his ultimate destination. It seemed that many people still had their reservations about him, despite what he said about himself at the ramen stand.

He looked down at the apple the man had given him, the wind blew against his growing hair as he finally noticed. The apple was green. He sighed was again.

' _I guess change doesn't happen overnight'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, and even himself Shikamaru, gaped at one Sakura Haruno.

They all collectively could not believe this. The had all been walking on to Ichiraku ramen to see if the young hyperactive blond would finally come out from his hiding spot and hang out with them for once. But they met Sakura on the way. Everyone had decided to give her some space after the Hokage rejected her and Ino's protests. He HAD told them it would be futile, but for some reason Sakura had been sure he would consent, like she knew him personally. But he just brushed it off as her thinking the Hokage's connection with Kakashi meant anything for her.

But today was another troublesome disaster. She came running to catch up to them and tell them the 'good news'. Shikamaru just could not believe this. How was giving your virginity to your teammate-whose in jail by the way-good news? He could not handle any more babble so he blissfully took himself out of there, leaving the admonishing to the rest, not that Hinata would do much, what with her on the floor.

He kept on walking towards their previous destination, Ichiraku ramen. Soon after, the rest caught up to him, he heard Sakura say things like "You don't need to know who we are getting revenge on, it's between me and Sasuke, end of story!" at her words Shikamaru abruptly stopped. He made an angle one-eighty and faced Sakura. His face wasn't lazy anymore. He had to know, what the fuck this was about.

"Revenge on who? The Hokage?" seeing her nod his frown deepened "But why would the Hokage give a rat's ass about you?" Shikamaru paused for a second, observing her reaction to the questions, before continuing with his interrogation. "Who are you to the Hokage Sakura? It's got to be someone who once loved you, considering the method you chose to exact your revenge…who is he?" at this point Shikamaru was going full on T&I on her.

"Shikamaru! Stop using Sakura as one of your test subjects for interrogation! She has had enough trauma!" he could see Kiba in the sidelines, holding back a laugh at her Ino's definition of trauma. But Ino was right, he was being too hard on her. But…

"Ino! I don't care! The Hokage did not mention his name when he spoke at the inauguration, she has been holding back on us! She is somehow related to the Godaime. Admit it! You all want to know who he is under that oversized scarf" he could see realization dawn on their faces, Chouji kept his chips aside, Kiba punched his palm, Shino adjusted his glasses, Hinata straighten up and Ino stared at her friend, they were all waiting for her answer.

"Well, Sakura who is he? Who is the blond under that…scarf" suddenly more realization slapped Shikamaru in the face, the answer had been staring him in the face all this while, he was a blond, Naruto was missing, Sasuke in jail, Sakura's revenge…even in the speech! Introducing Kakashi as his sensei…shit!

"I'm not supposed to tell Shikamaru, you are meant to figure it out, it's an S-rank secret so don't go blabbing it about when you figure it out" she turned to walk away when he spoke up to ask her one final question

"Sakura…is the Hokage…naru-ack!" before he could complete his sentence something heavy hit him, dragging him to the floor. He tried to look up but he felt a…butt on his head?

"Oi! Shikamaru, wat'cha all talking about?" Hearing the voice his eyes widen and not long after he heard the name

"Naruto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And in all his glory, Naruto stood up and gave a cheeky pose with his right arm making a thumbs up, in the process releasing Shikamaru who breathlessly dashed out of the blonde's vicinity.

"So? What are you guys talking about?" he heard Naruto say. He was still bent over trying to catch his breath, Naruto was heavier than he looked.

He wondered how Sakura would react, he looked over to the pinked haired girl and saw her clenching her fist and was barely trying to conceal the killing intent she was releasing. He looked around him to the roof tops and was many shadowy figures, it wouldn't be wise for Sakura, even playfully. If he didn't want another shinobi in jail he had to stop her. That was until…

"Shikamaru was just about to pry out the Hokage's true identity! So Shikamaru, who is it?"…Kiba decided to open his big mouth, adding fuel to the already raging fire. Shit.

He could feel several eyes on his head now, though the only KI he felt was Sakura, he was sure a dozen Anbu operative had kunai drawn, he would be fucking assassinated! How the hell did he get into this mess?

"Um…Kiba, let's leave that for another day, I mean…its Sakura's secret to tell right?" seeing Ino nod, Chouji fearfully followed, he really wasn't sure Hinata could careless, he really couldn't read Shino that well either "Besides…" he looked up to the road in front of him "We are here, Ichiraku ramen"

Naruto jumped up and down, with a large grin on his face, he was really keeping this a secret, he wondered why. "YAYY! C'mon guys, first rounds on me!"

"…But first…may I speak with you in private…Shikamaru?" shit! Naruto and his Anbu wanted to cut loose ends didn't they?

Naruto grabbed his hand and the next thing he knew, he was in a different location with and different scenery. When did Naruto learn to shunshin? This was all too tense and strange for him.

They were in a large green lush ground, they grass looked and felt expensive, he looked around and took in a deep breath, he had been here before with Asuma, wait, is that a house? It wasn't here last time, what exactly was going on, on the monument?

He looked at Naruto who stared at him with strong impassive eyes, he had never seen Naruto with anything other than determination in his eyes. What happened to Naruto?

"If you are wondering what happened to me Shikamaru, don't." Shikamaru just gave him an 'are you serious' look. "I am sure you have figured it out by now, but just as Sakura said, don't go babbling around. And just because I became Hokage doesn't mean I've changed that much, does it"

Again, Shikamaru gave him and 'are you serious' look. Shikamaru stood to his full height and stared Naruto in the eye, and spelt it all out for him "Are you serious? You lock up your teammate in a transparent cell and you say you haven't changed? Your other teammate has sex with the one you locked up and you still do nothing? What type of person does that title turn you into Naruto? You've become a sadist! If you go on like this no one will recognize you as a proper leader!"

Naruto had had it right there, he clenched his fist and his nails bit into his skin. This was what he wanted to prevent by covering his name. But some people were just too smart for their own good. "Shikamaru! Who's to say I didn't have all these qualities in the first place, who's to say I just got the confidence to show it all now, and who's to say I never wanted to be a leader? I am the supreme commander of this village by order of the daimyo, I am your dictator!"

Shikamaru took a step back and almost fell on his butt. His eyes were wide with shock and a bit of fear. He saw Naruto visibly calm down and bow his face, obviously coming to a realization that he had just screamed at a friend.

"Shikamaru…make sure not to open your mouth about this to anyone, I'll speak to your father to keep an eye on you, no more digging around, my secrets are mine, got it?" Shikamaru dumbly nodded, gulping in the process. Just what was Naruto planning?

"By the way, you've been promoted, the third loved you're match" and with that he left him there, well he didn't stay for long, Anbu soon appeared to drive him off the Hokage's property, and it was then he realized it, the Hokage really couldn't show favoritism, the third never really had that many friends did he? He had to smile to himself, as much as he tried to hide it, Naruto was struggling with the change too, even more hard for Naruto than himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shunshin'ed into his house had collapsed, he tore his jumpsuit off his body and threw it and the training weights it carried to a corner. He had just screamed to Shikamaru a mixture of feelings he didn't understand. He sat on the floor and began to cry, his sobs were constant reminders of what he shouldn't be doing. The Hokage never cries! He is the hero, the one who is undeterred by any obstacle he faces. Why couldn't he be that Hokage!

Shit

He needed a distraction. He ran over to his kitchen and splashed water on his face, cleaning all evidence he was crying and called for an Anbu "Get me either Jiraiya or Kakashi, I don't really care who just get one of them here and fast!" he needed to train, if he didn't train, the closest thing to a distraction he could get was paperwork, he wasn't about to do that though.

Goddamn it! They weren't back yet. It had been-he looked at the toad shaped clock that hung on his ramen wallpaper- two minutes and that wasn't even the worst of it, what would he do when they had to go home, he'd be stuck dreaming about this shit! He had to find a permanent way of keeping himself distracted until his Anbu came back…his Anbu! That's it! All he had to do was join the Anbu and all his thoughts would jump out a window. He wouldn't have anything dragging his conscience down!

He called out for one of the Anbu guards and he appeared kneeling as they all do "Get me Koharu and Homaru now, I want them here before the others, got it?" the Anbu nodded and disappeared to carry out orders.

Naruto fell back into his corner, cradling himself and shutting his eyes. He would just sit there and think. Why was he so horrible at the job the third made seem so easy? Was it because he wasn't strong? Was he really letting the power he didn't have get to his head? Was it Sasuke? Was it Sakura? What made him so useless? He barked at Shikamaru when he knew fully that he would be way more capable. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!

Naruto pulled his hairs out and stood up only to consciously run into a wall, banging his head continuously, the pressure was just too much! He didn't know how to handle this!

Soon the sun's rays shone upon him, he stopped banging his head on the wall and he walked up to the window, and stared at the orange sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Naruto…Naruto, wake up…Naruto…" in the miasma between reality and paradise, Naruto was being pulled from his paradise of heroics and ramen, into a reality of indecision and fear.

SLAP!

With the hard and cold hand slapping him entirely out of the dream, he was soon jumping up to the sky with and adrenaline full system.

"Naruto! Don't call me over here and then sleep! That is entirely disrespectful, I thought I taught you better, well you obviously need more lessons in courtesy, and I will be more than willing!"

Koharu…Koharu was the one. He raised his hand to his head, he was obviously in pain after she had screamed his name for about a minute now, and apart from that she was still nagging about how lazy he was. He sighed as he fetched himself a cup of water to down and an aspirin to swallow.

"Koharu…shut up" the woman abruptly shut her mouth mid-sentence of how lazy the third was most times. He looked up at her and sighed "I'm sorry, but you talk too much sometimes…" she didn't answer, she just stared at Naruto with her eyes wider than they had ever been in her time as an advisor. Naruto had to sigh again. He gulped down his aspirin and took a seat with his legs crossed over the table.

"Where's Homaru? I called you both" he looked around his dimly lit house for the old man that usually answered him sarcastically.

Koharu finally decided to give her face a new look. She still stared at him but this time it was a very dry and unimpressed stare. "He's sick, you would have known if you hadn't gone off giving yourself day offs" she nearly spat. Naruto just chuckled and spun the ice in his glass around.

"I hope he gets well, but you don't expect me to work my ass off every day of my life do you?"

Koharu scoffed at him and set her nose high in the air "Your predecessor almost did it, why can't you?"

At this Naruto's face turned sour, he set his glass down and sighed "that's what I wanted to talk to you about..." Koharu made a weird face and sat down on the closest sofa. She had been standing all the while.

"I hope you are not having anymore 'dreams' that discourage you. You were handpicked for this Naruto, you are no mistake." Naruto nodded at the old woman, she always tried to give a solution to a problem, without knowing the problem.

He took a deep breath and began to file out his complaint to his confidant. "I cannot be Hokage anymore Koharu…" she kept her lips shut and her face passive. "Not without being strong enough…strong enough to protect myself from people of Kakashi-sensei standards, I need to be at least Jounin level before I take up the hat completely"

Koharu made a questioning face "So, you are retiring? Do you at least have a successor for the position of Rokudaime?"

Naruto looked at her incredulously, he sighed and answered her question "I am not retiring, there will be no sixth, only an interim that will last one year…you know what, set a council meeting for tomorrow. I'll announce it there. Fact is I am going to the Anbu with Kakashi for proper training. I cannot be Hokage with reputation only."

Koharu stared at her Kage as if he'd lost his mind "Anbu!? Are you insane? And what's this about an interim? The public cannot know of this, if there are spies…you would be dead before your first mission." The last part ended in a whisper.

Naruto sighed at her "Koharu…there are no spies, I know so. Look, everything will be said at the meeting. After the one year training…I'll feel safe enough to announce my name to Konoha, okay?" the old woman nodded her head wearily

She stood to her feet and looked down at him "I hope you know what you are doing, Naruto" Naruto nodded at her and she left.

Soon after she had left, Naruto went to close his eyes for a bit. But not before an Anbu burst into existence "Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi sensed and evaded our squads…"

Figures, that one-eyed bastard really couldn't handle stuff could he? Naruto sat up straight and looked the Anbu in what he thought to be his eye and asked "But…?"

That Anbu visible gulped before speaking "Jiraiya-sama is in the premises demanding an audience with you. He looks gravely serious. We do not think he wishes to…train"

Naruto stared at the Anbu fiercely, he was obviously put off by Jiraiya's behavior. In short. He feared for Konoha's safety. And that was the more reason Naruto needed to train. To let his shinobi know that with him around…there really isn't anything to fear.

Naruto sighed and got to his feet. He waved his hand and the Anbu disappeared. He took a deep breath, trying hard to calm his nerves. Whatever was scary enough to rattle Jiraiya the way it did, was well enough to make him want to pee himself. He sighed he really would be needing a laxative. Just like the third.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the house ready to squint his eyes at the burning sun, but to his surprise, there was no sun out. He widened his eyes in realization. He must have slept through the day. He pushed his hands into his pockets and walked towards the training ground, where he could sense Jiraiya's presence.

He looked over to the huge figure that sat under the lights on the field. He looked the same as always, except…he looked older, sadder in fact and way more pitiful than Naruto thought him. His face was way grimmer and he had lost every shred of stupidity he was known for in Konoha bathhouses.

Naruto sighed. He kept on walking towards the man, even though every fiber of his body knew he would be receiving the worst kind of news. His hands dug deeper into his pockets, almost pushing his trousers off. He took in a deep breath again, emulating the third perfectly. He pushed out the gaseous waste slowly, but surely. In a way savoring it, the feeling of his cheeks deflating. Until he was right in front of his plague.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" he greeted quietly. The man looked up at him. Quite surprised he was here. He had obviously been thinking. But what would make a Sannin think so hard that he'd let his guard down? Questions like this inundated Naruto's young mind. He stared up at the large man who had gotten to his feet. His face had a darker shadow cast upon it the moment he saw Naruto's face.

Naruto slipped his hands from his pockets and held them in his hands. They were red and sweaty. He was nervous. And even more anxious. It also itched. He would rub them on his clothing or his hair but he had recently found that it only got worse from there. Best choice was to suffer in silence and ignore it completely, and soon it would all go away.

"Naruto…how do you…?" Naruto didn't, no couldn't allow Jiraiya to stall any longer, he needed answers and fast. He also needed more sleep. A commodity he was beginning to appreciate more and more.

"Jiraiya. Get to the point. I need training, and fast." Jiraiya nodded but gulped nonetheless.

He looked down at his apprentice and began "Mission report Hokage-sama…" Naruto looked at his teacher weirdly. He could only guess that most shinobi kept up a façade for their own good. He supposed he would keep one himself.

Naruto nodded he head and gave the go ahead and Jiraiya began a detailed mission report "I met with my informant on the pair that attacked us about two months ago, the one who attacked you was Uchiha Itachi and the one that attack I and Tsunade was Hoshigaki Kisame"

Naruto frowned at Jiraiya, this was already established, what was he getting at?

As if sensing Naruto's confusion Jiraiya continued "he informed me that they were part of a group named Akatsuki" at this Naruto began to vex

"Stop stalling Jiraiya" the man gulped heavily and looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto, you have exactly until you are fifteen, to become an S-rank shinobi, they are going into hiding for reasons I do not know, but I do know this gives us a chance against them" Naruto shook his head in confusion, Jiraiya was talking too fast

"Wait, wait. It's just two of them…I have you and Tsunade and even Kakashi and Gai. Why do you say it like I am going to be the one fighting them?"

Jiraiya slapped his forehead and sighed "I am sorry, I forgot to tell you. There are eight more S-rank and dangerous shinobi where they came from. You should have been able to put this together. I mean I said 'group'" Naruto sighed and waved his scolding off. Now wasn't time for wordplay.

"All this will matter in two years. I have already given myself a deadline. A-rank before one year. Jiraiya…I will succeed. Now…let's get to work" Jiraiya made a sheepish smile at Naruto and asked

"Like…right now" Naruto looked at him incredulously

"What? Didn't you hear yourself? I need training now. We'll get Kakashi in on this too. Tsunade maybe…but she's going to be busy when I join Anbu for more combat experience."

"What! You're joining Anbu? Kakashi better go with you"

Naruto smiled at his sensei. He picked up a leaf and began to slice it in the middle "I'm way ahead of ya"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the sun shining upon his face. He felt grass tickle his face and some and ants crawl up his arm. His jumpsuit was worse than ever. He had been training with Jiraiya on wind control. Kakashi could only help him with fire so Jiraiya decided to pick up from there. He had been working on a technique called Okuridashi Kaze (Propelling Winds). A technique that allowed him to propel himself away from attacks. Jiraiya said 'If you have to foot grip and stamina, you can propel your enemies away instead. And if you have the chakra control, you can overpower it to blow out fires or even counter other techniques' he sighed, before he could accomplish all that though he needed to burst a balloon in one breath. His face went red more times than he could count. He'd get it down though, he had his clones after all.

He reached to his head and felt a vein throbbing, he was going to have a headache today. Serves him right for sleeping outdoors. He sat up straight at looked at his body. He sighed again and looked at himself, he was shirtless. But he smile at himself. Looks like Kakashi's insane workouts were working out well. He now had a completely toned out and buff body for any thirteen year old. He picked up the shirt and walked back into his house for a shower.

He stepped in and stopped immediately. He stared at the couch, it felt as if he was forgetting something "What am I forgetting?" he asked himself. He never expected to get an answer until…

"You are forgetting the council meeting, Godaime-sama"

Naruto's eyes widened, he dropped the shirt in his hand and ran upstairs to take a shower, completely forgetting the voice.

But behind him laughed some vengeful Anbu "MWAHAHAHA! That's for making us look like fools in front of the third all those years ago"

The second Anbu nodded "I mean its not our fault he knew Konoha more than we did, I mean, we went on missions!"

The third nodded in agreement "I will always dread those chases, I pray no one else like him exists."

At this they all nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had barely made it in time to slip on his robes. He walked hurriedly with Koharu and Homaru by his side. Koharu scolded him for being so obvious 'As Hokage, even in situations of great distress, you must not show it' he tried to counter by asking if the third and the fourth looked relatively calm during the nine-tails attack. But she just gave him a look. So he decided to calm his steps.

"None of us are nobles compared to the Hokage in this village. We are all under your command, do you understand?" Naruto scrunched up his face behind his scarf and sighed

"I understand. But because I understand is the reason I don't understand why you keep treating me with little or no respect" Koharu scoffed at Naruto's question.

"Even though you are the commander, that doesn't mean we are happy with it" Naruto's little heart sunk at this. So it was true. No one really wanted him as Hokage. He was beginning to wonder how he would get them to acknowledge him now.

Seeing the young boy completely disheartened she continued "but that also doesn't mean we never will be. Every Kage has had to prove them self to the world to earn respect, some more than others. You are too weak minded and are too soft. You must prove that you have what it takes to bring the village first and foremost. Just because you defeated a bijuu will not be reason enough to show that you are in the right. Many have expected you to have declared war by now, it has been a month and a half after all. The village is weakened and it is showing. You need to do something. Before the others decide to do something"

Naruto stared at her. She had taught him this already. He knew the other three great villages were all standing by and watching what would happen. If nothing happens and Konoha still licks its wounds, there might be another attack. Konoha had many enemies after all.

He had to sigh. He knew without a doubt that all Koharu spoke had been the truth. But he would have to create another truth.

"Koharu…I understand and I-" before he could finish Homaru who usually remained silent spoke up, announcing their arrival in a deep gruff voice. He was obviously irritated. He always was.

The chamber doors flew open and everyone formerly seated rose to their feet. Some slower that others _Danzou…_

Naruto sat first before giving them all the go ahead to sit. He cleared his voice before speaking boldly

"I called this meeting to finalize a decision I have made regarding my position as Hokage…" Naruto could see a weird gleam in Danzou's eyes as he finished his sentence. The third left a weird warning for his successor regarding the man in his Kage diary. It was very cryptic but it spelt it out well 'Beware'

Naruto continued before the man could burst out laughing and dancing like he was in Naruto's mind "…but before that, let's discuss the Sand" there were multiple murmurs but Naruto soon quieted them down

He took his time to look each and every one of them in the eye-well tried with Shibi- before speaking "I for one want a peace treaty, we could set down a benefiting deal, for our side though." He looked at them questioningly and they looked back at him with the same eyes, some questioning his mentality

Shikaku with his elbow on the table and his hand cushioning his head, spoke up "What do you have in mind?" Naruto smiled at Shikamaru's father, though they couldn't see it he was sure they could tell he was smiling.

"How's this…we get them to sign on a deal that provides us with a quarter of the wind country in exchange for keeping them alive and kicking"

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at Naruto and Danzou spoke up "And what about the land in between?"

Naruto frowned at the old man at his left hand side "That land practically belongs to us…no shinobi village resides there and no feudal lord has claimed it. Claiming it in the name of fire will definitely pleases the Daimyo, he will definitely increase funding…not only that, it will shake off all ridiculous ideas of Konoha being weak"

Danzou seemed to be satisfied with his answer and from there, Naruto knew he would have to keep on impressing this man before his respect could be gained.

He heard the only other woman in the council sigh. Gaining his attention he looked at her questioningly, prodding her to speak "That's a sound plan Hokage-sama. But as much as we all want peace…I want war. Those sons of bitches killed many of my clansmen, I want revenge!"

Naruto could feel that headache of before coming on as he massaged his temple. He wondered how to answer this woman. She was more hotheaded than he ever was "I know this well. But, I still stand that this peace treaty is the best disguise for revenge. If they are all dead and no one to lease the land, we will end up having, people way in over their heads, like Ame coming in to claim the land, or maybe even worse…Iwa. By that time we would have lost enough forces for Kumo to wipe us off the map and steal the Hyuuga completely. Now I don't want to be the bozo who lead Konoha to extinction just because Suna killed some clansmen"

Naruto struggled to keep from chuckling at the embarrassed face the woman made. He gave himself a pat on the back for his efforts. He could feel Danzou eying him. It made his skin crawl.

"Does everyone agree with me on this?" seeing them nod their heads he sighed and set his back on his chair "Good, now on to the reason I called this meeting"

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. He was getting more anxious these days. Tsunade said it wasn't a good sign.

"I will be taking a short one year leave from my post as Hokage, I will leave behind an interim in my place and will be there to address matters from time to time"

Danzou was the first to speak up-not surprising. If Naruto didn't know better he would have thought the old man wanted to be Hokage- "And what will you be doing during this time?"

Naruto stared at the man impassively before answering "I'll be training, I expect to be A-rank by the time it's done. I will be with the Anbu" he was something shine in the old man's eye as he spoke 'Anbu'

Shikaku spoke up, but his eyes were fixed on Danzou, Naruto was glad he wasn't the only one unnerved by the man "But who will be your interim? Who will you leave in power" Naruto saw Danzou twitch from the corner of his eye as Shikaku mentioned power

"I am leaving someone with a legend. Someone that strikes fear…" and like a sing-along everyone in the room mentioned one name

"KAKASHI?"

Kakashi? That lazy pervert hadn't even crossed his mind "What? No! Hell no! Kakashi doesn't have a legend, he hardly is a legend. No…I am leaving a real legend" and just as they did, he mentioned on name

"TSUNADE!" everyone went silent. Until.

"What! Hokage-sama you cannot possible be considering leaving that drunkard in power, she will ruin the whole system, she will bankrupt us before we get a chance to go to the grocery store. Konoha will fall into an endless pit of debt with her in charge, hell she may even set Konoha as a bargaining chip in one of those her stupid useless gambles! We'll be sold to some pirate or something"

Naruto had to stop her there, she would have continued nagging if he hadn't. Koharu really had a large lung capacity.

"Koharu please stop. I trust Tsunade, besides, she has you to keep her in check. It's my final decision Koharu. No more nagging" Naruto groaned as he massaged his temple once again

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tsunade would be a suitable choice, she had face as a strong shinobi, had a legend and also was the student of the third and was the last heir to the Senju name. All in all she had every reason to be feared.

"Then it is settled. I will handle the treaty with Suna and go into training with Tsunade in charge. Well…this meeting is therefore concluded"

The shinobi murmured their way out like they always did, leaving Naruto, Homaru, Koharu, and Danzou all alone in the dark lighted room.

Naruto sighed and stood up, excusing himself for the purpose of dealing with paperwork. He would go see Tsunade later. She really had no choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: 5924 words! It would be more since I planned to butt in what was going on in Suna in this chapter, but…I am lazy and I don't type more than 6k words. We will see them in the next chapter though.

I see that majority of my readers want Naruto to join the Akatsuki by capturing a bijuu. Just kidding, this isn't that kind of story. But I am with you guys with him capturing another bijuu.

Also, here's another poll. Nah lets make it a review session. Naruto needs a laxative (not that kind you dirty minded persons) the kind that gets you high and calm. I am talking weed, pot, drugs, pills, any thing that can keep him calm and get him there fast. I mean Hashirama had his gambling. Tobirama had his…whatever. Hiruzen had his pipe. Minato had sex (yes of course, Kushina is really hot. You think a genius like him wouldn't take advantage of that? How do you think they had Naruto?) Tsunade had her alcohol. And Kakashi has his porn. So what does Naruto do to keep calm? Don't say training though, that's out of the question. So review to let me know.

~Genocideshinobi~


	8. SPECIAL!

Hello guys. I'm here with another chapter but I also need to clear some things out about this story.

I have noticed a lot of complaints about Sakura. To be perfectly honest I hate Sakura before the time skip in canon and that is the Sakura that is present here. When you read my Sakura, don't think, 'legendary fourth shinobi war hero'. Don't think 'the second coming of Tsunade' think 'typical fangirl' but have faith. I will try and increase her self-worth.

Iyaoyas…while I understand what you mean about Sakura understanding Naruto best, I completely disagree. That honor goes to shippuden Sakura. Also it isn't about understanding your Kage that you get to advise him. It is about knowing the inner workings of the village, other villages and the shinobi world. I don't see Sakura having such experience or having any interest in such. I don't need another Genin buckling under the pressure like Naruto is. At least Naruto is solving his own problems.

Also about Konoha 11 or 12…I don't know. They really have no place in this fanfic. Look at what Shezza did with his fanfic 'Life in Konoha's Anbu' I absolutely love that. Naruto is constantly in the spotlight. And that is what I need. I can't have Naruto paired with Hinata, I'll rather go for Hanabi when it comes to understanding Naruto's position at least she has some training. You are forgetting, this wasn't an adoption, but a product of inspiration.

I would like using sex as a stress reliever for Naruto, he'd be following his dad's footsteps too. But let's wait and see from the other readers

Without any more rambling. Lets go on with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

The Finale

Naruto wiped the sweat and blood off his brow. He had to concentrate. He had already mastered the techniques Kakashi and Jiraiya had given him. Now, he had to master one he gave himself. **Kaze Bakuhatsu (wind explosion)** all he had to do was emulate the rasengan a bit, except this time he throws it. It explodes on impact and shreds the surrounding area to ribbons, would do more if he could just get it to hit his target.

He had two problems. He couldn't stabilize the swirling ball of wind. It exploded in his face every time. And when he did get it to stabilize, he threw it but it just dissipates in the air without ever reaching its target.

Naruto sighed and decided to call it a day. He had a very strong affinity for fire, thanks to Kyuubi. He had gotten the fire techniques in record time, according to what Kakashi said. His fire was also hotter than any fire he'd been close to, it was blue with a white tint to it. Kakashi didn't comment on it but he could tell he was thinking about it.

Though, training wasn't the only thing on his mind.

He had to give the Kyuubi his answer tomorrow, he really felt like delaying it. But he felt like he had no choice. He was rapidly beginning to lose face in the eyes of many. He needed to go away for a while, that would be soon.

He stepped back into his house and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. He threw it on the couch once he was done with it.

He looked out his window. It was late in the night and he had just come back from the office. He sighed to himself as he looked at the shining stars. Sometimes he wondered, if what the third had said was true.

" _For each star is the soul of the dead. One day I will be shining brightly up there with your parents, watching over you"_

He really hoped it was. He needed support these days. Speaking of the third. He walked the stairs to his room and sat at his desk. An old brown book lay in front of him. It had a red Konoha emblem on it. And by the handwriting, it was easy to tell it belonged to the third.

It was a diary the third kept for his successor. It was given to him by Asuma. The thirds son. So far, all he had gotten was that it started from the day he became Hokage. And with the thirds linguistic skills, Naruto was sure he had an exciting story to read.

He skipped to where he had stopped the last time he read and then began reading the thirds account of his life and experiences

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the academy, waving at the passing children and responding to bows.

Today, he was tired. Though he had to put up a show of strength, even though he hadn't slept at all in the past night. The book had kept him up. The third's life and trials was so captivatingly put down. He couldn't resist trying to read it all. But alas, reading an old man's memoirs wasn't all that easy.

Naruto unconsciously rubbed his eyes clear of sleep. He walked into his office. He stared at his armchair for a while. Before forgoing it in favor of the couch nearby.

He collapsed onto the couch. Closing his eyes and feeling the air around him brush his face. He sighed contentedly at the luring feeling. He was about give in when the doors burst open.

He jerked to a stand, his white scarf slipping a bit at this. He looked around frantically, trying and failing to comport himself. Eventually, he gave up.

"Sleeping on the job are we now?" said an amused female voice. Naruto looked up, and his eyes met those of sweet caramel. The eyes of Senju Tsunade. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, snapping Naruto out of his little daze. Naruto bowed his head covering his blush, he'd been caught staring.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay, I'm already used to it" she said, shrugging his apology off "Koharu came to the hospital saying the Hokage needed to speak to me. But you really don't seem like you are capable of having a reasonable conversation. You're completely wasted. What would make you deprive yourself of sleep Naruto?" the last part had a worried tint to it. It was easy to pick up.

Naruto shook his head clear of all his thoughts of pillows and cushions. He moved towards his seat and sat, signaling Tsunade to do the same. He sighed and picked up a pill, he wanted to get water, but it was just too far away. So he chewed on it. A few seconds later he was drowsy free.

Tsunade picked up on his regenerated strength and asked "Was that a…coffee pill?" Naruto nodded.

"Koharu made me have all shinobi pills. Yep, I've got them all here, soldier pill, Genjustu pill, chilly pill, Genjustu free pill, sleeping pills, and all sorts of poisons pills, even a stasis pill, you name it I am bound to have it" he said. He felt quite rejuvenated. Maybe he could use these in the night while he read the memoirs of the third.

Tsunade nodded slowly, understanding the usefulness in having those. She never liked her sensei's teammate, but she couldn't deny that she was a hardened veteran who earned her name through blood.

"Alright, so what do you need me for? Are you sick, dying…are you dead?" the last part was spoken silently, almost as if it all was a possibility.

He looked at her incredulously before asking "Why would I be any of those?"

He saw he shrug her shoulders "I don't know really, it's worth a shot I guess" Naruto heaved a sigh, he reached to his temples and began massaging them, he could feel a headache coming on. A backlash of these coffee pills, they kept you up, but with a stern headache. He was beginning to rethink reading in the night. He had a lot of work to do in the day. He heaved another sigh at the thought of having to do work with a headache. He slowly realized something, his breath didn't bounce off his scarf. Oh…right it was still on the couch. Eh, he did need some fresh air.

"I need you to take over as Hokage while I am gone training with Kakashi, Jiraiya and some Anbu" he waited patiently for Tsunade to scream at him for asking her to such.

It didn't come. He scrunched up his face at her unusual actions "You aren't angry?"

She looked at him weirdly, as if she was offended "Look, I may be short tempered but that doesn't really count when you are asking me for a favor. Besides that, I have so many other reasons to do you this favor. I need you to be strong, strong enough to bear that necklaces curse" she said. Pointing at the necklace that hung from his neck.

"Thank you, Tsunade. I'll be gone for at most a year, I have to reach my A-rank target and make a name for myself" he said. He could see Tsunade nodded slowly at this

"I understand Gaki, just make sure you don't stay away any longer. I saw Hiruzen, this job isn't an easy one"

Naruto gulped and dismissed her. If Hiruzen had a tough time with this job…no. he had to stop being the jumpsuit Naruto. He had to become who he is trying to portray. He made up his mind. He will take Kyuubi up on that offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the midst of sand dunes and sandstorms, lie a great village. Well, not so great anymore. Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand.

Today, the 7th of July, today there was great panic. This wasn't panic in the public, but panic in the military forces. They had been soundly defeated by Konoha a few months back. The armada they had sent to help destroy Konoha, had only come back with not more than fifty. Their jinchuriki hadn't come back the same either. He had changed. He still had that scowl of his, but he seemed more comfortable around his sibling's. Maybe it was because their father had died. Whatever the reason. It was good to see he had gotten something the council could use as leverage against him. His family.

Though, the main reason for panic wasn't the survival of the Suna jinchuriki. It was because, up until this point, those tree huggers hadn't sent a peace treaty. And the people panicking, were none other than the three members of Suna's council

"What do we do now? We have no Kage, we can't do this all by ourselves can we?" said Kota Kaede. A new member of the council. The old one was killed off by the fourth Kazekage. Kota was a young one. About the age of forty. He really didn't have experience dealing with such matters. He was only chosen for his relation with the fourth.

"Shut up and let us think Kota!" a female voice barked. "We will chose the Godaime when the time comes." She looked him in the eye with her brown eyes. Her old wrinkly figure exuding power. "Right now we need to think reasonably. Konoha has already chosen their Kage. So far we haven't gotten any message on who he or she is. All we know is that the person is short, has blond hair and hides behind a white scarf. So we have to calculate our actions carefully" she said

"But you do know the daimyo has cut off all funds to us, we are more crippled than before this invasion, Chiyo. Another attack will not help matters" the woman now identified as Chiyo scowled and scoffed at her equally old brother

"Who said anything about an attack? I just want to know if Suna is going to survive this. If we do not get help from Konoha, starvation will be on our doorstep in no less than a few months"

Ebisu didn't react to her words, but Kota did. "If Hiruzen was still alive then maybe we would have a chance at getting help from them. But if their Hokage is who I think it is…then there is no hope" he shook his head at the futility of their hopes.

Chiyo kept her scowl on as she spoke "I know very well of who you speak. I agree if it is him, there would be no hope for Suna." She said. Her eyes fierce with confidence in her words. "But! He is not short and neither will he hide his face when he has finally achieved his dream. If it is his puppet, a name would have been given. There's is no doubt in mind that Danzou is not Hokage!"

Ebisu smiled at his sister. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by…

"Elders! A message from Konoha's Hokage!" Said Baki, in his hand was a piece of white paper, folded into with a red ribbon, with a big red seal on it

All three of the elders were on their feet. A letter from Konoha's Hokage? This is what they've been waiting for. Yet why does it feel them with dread.

Kota gulped, he moved forward and stretched out his arm "I'll have that, Baki" his eyes were strong with resolve. He was willing to prove his worth to these cranky elders.

Baki nodded vigorously and handed the paper to the Kota. He did it as quickly as possible and backed away, as if the folded white paper had offended his somehow.

Kota held the paper in his hand staring at it as his teeth clenched every once in a while. It felt like many minutes pasted until Chiyo finally broke him out of his trance "Well!? Are you going to read it or should I?" she said, her arm stretched out and waiting for the paper to land in her hands.

Kota glared at the old woman before holding the letter closer "Tch! Always underestimating me, I'll show you" he muttered under his breath venomously. He took another gulp before slipping off the ribbon and breaking the seal. He began to read the hand written letter to his small audience. The hand written was well put he noticed.

 _To Sunagakure_

 _I am the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. You of Sunagakure, have defiled our previous peace treaty. In return you have gained nothing but contempt from us. I like my predecessor, wish for nothing but peace. But alas you have forced my hand. As Hokage I shall pass out my judgment on you…if you perform such acts, ever again in the future. You have received a pardon from Konoha, as it was our shinobi that deceived you lot. But your foolishness for following your equally foolish Kage into battle against us, Konoha, shall not go unpunished. So therefore, in regard to your recent treasonous acts, you shall offer a quarter of your bordering country land. If you do not comply._

 _You shall be annihilated._

 _Best regards_

 _Godaime Hokage._

Kota had his eyes widened to their very extent. They were finished. "We're finished! The Hokage is a sadistic bastard! Best regards?! How are we meant to give him a quarter of the wind? We aren't in charge of the land for god sake! The daimyo has already forsaken us in favor of Konoha! Goddamnit, what am I supposed to tell me family?" the man was on the verge of crying. He held the slip of paper tightly and looked at Chiyo with determination

"Chiyo! We are going to Konoha, we cannot sit here and deliberate whether to get destroyed or not, Ebisu! You go to the daimyo, take this letter with you as prove that Konoha isn't going to lie back. Baki you lead the village while we are gone, understood?" they all nodded to the man. It seemed like none of them had a better plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Deep within the depths of Konoha, lay an Uchiha. Cursed with jealousy and hatred._

Sasuke sighed. That was no good. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were half lidded. He had a broken tile in his right hand. He'd been using that to write. "I need more emotion in my words. More will, more pain, more…hatred!" as he said those last words the air around him became thin. He could feel…

"Orochimaru!" he swiftly turned around and sprang to his feet, facing the Sannin that had tormented him and his…old teammates. This time he wasn't in a woman's body.

He was in a black haired Konoha guard, or to be more precise, he was in his warden, his eyes were slit as always.

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off "I know. You want to know what I want, right?" seeing Sasuke nod, he continued immediately "I want to know if you are ready to achieve more power than those who suppress you"

Sasuke walked forward slowly he reached Orochimaru and stared up at him without fear, despite the pressure that was being released "I am ready for anything, if it means killing Itachi" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'and?' "And Uzumaki Naruto! They will pay!"

Orochimaru smirked viciously "I'll be back for you Sasuke, in the meantime…garner your hatred" the body he possessed convulsed and then vomited out a black snake. The snake stayed for a while, staring at Sasuke. And in some way. It smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha.

At night time it shone brightly. Naruto stared over his village. He didn't want to sleep. And in a strange twist, all he wanted to do was sleep and accept the power that would be bestowed upon him. In all honesty, he was more scared than anything. But he had to. For the sake of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of him stood the four Anbu, all of captain rank. They made a square around him. And he sat in the middle. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi stood nearby with suppression seals in hand.

He was going with it. The had wanted to kill him at first, but once they each heard his reason for taking the Kyuubi on his offer, they seemed to mellow down.

But he couldn't indulge the Kyuubi without taking precautions. The four Anbu captains were to create a seal around him, it would hold him and whatever power that came out of him. If he goes berserk and breaks the seal they're holding…well they would have to face the Kyuubi. But not without the suppression seals his teachers held. If it came to that he would never speak to the demon again.

"Okay…I am ready. Set it up!" Naruto commanded. His eyes closed tightly, he sat in a lotus position.

The Anbu erected the seal. Four blue rectangles flew to the sky and encompassed the Godaime.

Kakashi held his tag tightly, secretly waiting for everything to go horribly wrong. He never was in support of this. In fact, all he wanted to do was stop the ritual.

Naruto placed his hands into a seal and slowed down the flow of chakra in his body, allow kyuubi's chakra access.

A few moments later he slumped over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLOP…PLOP…PLOP

The familiar sound of his mindscape woke him up.

He rose from the water that seemed to be translucent. He looked up to the tailed beast he had come to make a deal with. He clenched his fists, trying his very best to get a grip on reality.

This IS happening

He was scared. Scared for his village and scared for his sanity. Kyuubi's power is overwhelming. Taking it on and not going on a rampage would be a miracle.

He clenched his fists again, his nails biting into his flesh. No matter the cost, he would protect his precious people.

"I am ready Kyuubi..." the giant beast nodded in recognition and beckoned him behind the bars of the seal. And then it all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Naruto's mindscape. Was the Godaime Hokage, submerged in red hot boiling chakra.

The Anbu struggled to contain the chakra. It lashed out at the walls of the seal, pushing it to its limits.

All three legendary shinobi scattered and assumed tactical positions. They would all attack if the seal failed.

Right now, the Godaime didn't seem to be in control, or even awake at all. He just floated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto floated through the darkness. He had no idea where he was. But he could feel, he could feel the power that surrounded him, even in the darkness. It was vile, full of hatred and spite.

He kept on walking, he felt like puking. He had been tricked. He should have never listened to the damn fox in the first place. Now here he was floating in his own mind, with no control over what happens.

Konoha was doomed if his contingency plan failed. But it couldn't, could it?

He shook his head. No he couldn't be thinking that way now, if he was going to spend eternity here.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, forgive me, I have failed you all. I-" before he could finish his sentence, a bright light shone through the darkness

He shielded his eyes and when the light died down, he was back in the seal. He stared gob smacked at the Kyuubi, before his face twisted with rage.

"What was that? Explain yourself!"

The bijuu just stared down at him. Naruto clenched his fist and opened his mouth to demand an answer when he heard

"Relax…"

Naruto shifted his gaze downwards to meet the red eyes of his doppelganger. He opened his mouth again but was cut off

"That was you dying, well, dead." This time Naruto screamed what he wanted

"What! You never told me anything about dying!" he jabbed an accusing finger up at the bijuu, beckoning him to explain.

The huge fox to a breath and let it out through his nose, the air ruffled the Naruto's clothes down below **"The process of you receiving my eyes and body is strenuous, in fact, you are expected to die before any progress in the transformation can take place, the only reason I didn't die along with is because of-"** the bijuu couldn't finish it sentence before it was cut off by a new comers voice

"Is because of me" Naruto turned to observe the newcomer and his eyes became saucers once he realized who he was staring at "You are pretty clever Kyuubi, how you knew I was still in the seal, I'll never know. But luring me out to protect the shinobi world from another rampaging demon was smart, I was going to save this chakra for when Naruto needed it the most, but it seems that even in death, I cannot escape my duties as Hokage" the man talking turned to Naruto, who was still too shocked to say anything "Naruto, nothing could make me more proud than I am now" the man walked towards Naruto, knelt down to his height and looked at him with all seriousness "we need to talk, Kage to Kage" the man snapped his fingers and the terrain changed, becoming more…otherworldly

Naruto got to his feet and spoke his first words since the man appeared "Yondaime Hokage…father, why are you here, why aren't you in Konoha ruling?"

The fourth chuckled and began to explain his predicament. After a while Naruto began to nod in understanding

"Naruto, you must know something about the day of the Kyuubi attack, the day you were born. This information is very vital, so listen carefully" Naruto nodded, seeing the man in front of him get serious

"Kyuubi did not attack the village out of spite, well not at first anyway, he was being controlled by and Uchiha, I don't know who but I have my suspicions, I believe it was Uchiha Madara. As absurd as it may sound that is what believe. The culprit escaped before I could properly discern his identity. I had to seal the Kyuubi in you as a last resort, for that I am deeply sorry. I was the Yondaime Hokage, my village comes first before any other thing. I hope you understand"

Naruto nodded but Minato didn't seem to be convinced, he knelt down to Naruto's height and held his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye "Naruto, I know I have failed as a father and I never expect you to forgive me, but as your Hokage, I do not need your forgiveness, I did what had to be done, for the sake of Konoha's survival for your survival, no one will ever blame you for protecting your precious ones, and if they do…well you'll have to look down upon them as fools" his body started fading and Minato gave a grim smile "looks like my times up, I'll miss you Naruto…I and your mother will always love you. Be good to Konoha" he kissed his son on his head and faded away

The otherworldly terrain reverted back to its normal sewer look. Naruto clenched his fists, refusing to cry. He wouldn't cry any longer, he would face his pain head on, without any regrets. He would be strong.

He turned around to face Kyuubi and his doppelganger "So, what can this new body do?" the Kyuubi stared at him and his doppelganger moved to answer

"Your eyes increase your presence, your KI is more potent, so basically you can make any one below tokubetsu Jounin faint just by looking at them, we thought it'll be good for your rule as Hokage. We also made it so that you can activate and deactivate it like a kekkei genkai, I'm sure you don't need Genin peeing their pants every time you look at them. Your body has grown taller to accommodate the new, stronger muscles that have developed, and your hair is also longer too"

Naruto looked down at himself, noticing he did feel more ripped and he also felt like he was standing on a stool. He felt his hair, it was indeed longer, and he could easily make a pony tail with it now. He nodded in satisfaction, at least now no one would call him short

"What else?"

"Apart from your physical strength, speed and regeneration increasing, you are fire proof"

Naruto stared at his double with wide eyes "Fire proof?"

His double nodded sagely "Yes, but that doesn't mean you cannot be burnt"

Naruto looked at himself confused

"Yes you are fire proof, but not heat proof, the sun can still get you sun burned, steam based techniques are also exceptions, so beware"

Naruto nodded at this he looked up at the Kyuubi and sighed "I'll keep my end of the deal, thank you" the beast nodded in acceptance and waved him away

The wind caught up and he was once again blown out of his mindscape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to white walls and the strong smell of antiseptics, his nose cringed in disgust. Hospital, he hated hospitals.

He looked around, seeing no one in sight he made a move to get up…until he pushed the lump that had been sleeping on his covers.

Naruto face palmed and mentally scolded himself for not noticing the person sleeping besides him. He looked to see who it was and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sakura…?" he was really surprised at her presence here. 'I thought she hated me…' he quickly deactivated his red eyes and pretended as if all was right in the world

Said girl frowned and scrubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. Finally getting full vision, her eyes landed on her old teammate, Naruto.

"Naruto! You're finally awake!" she gasped in delight. Naruto saw many emotions flash through her eyes as she spoke. Genuine happiness, fear, guilt, and then hope.

"What do you mean finally?" Naruto asked. Surely he had only been here a day, right?

Sakura shook her head and began "Sorry, you've been asleep for a week, everyone is tight lipped about whatever made you go into a coma but it's still a relieve that you're awake" her eyes held concern and a bit of…love?

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" she recoiled back as if being slapped, she hung her head down and held her hands together. She scrubbed her feet on the ground and muttered an apology.

Naruto shook his head and explained "No, what I mean is, I thought you and Sasuke…hated me now…" he whispered it out silently.

Sakura shook her head, but then nodded "I did, I really did. But when I heard you were in a coma from your assistant…I still hated you then, but soon, as time passed. I came to the thought of losing both of you. I couldn't bear it, I could live with Sasuke in prison because I know he would still be alive, but you dead, I can't live without you Naruto. I knew you loved me Naruto, yet I sold myself out to Sasuke like trash, just to spite you…I'm very sorry, Naruto, please forgive me" her eyes were already moisten, all it took for a tear to fall would be a bat of her eyelash

Naruto held her shoulders as she crumbled down crying, repeatedly apologizing. He pulled her up to eye level and realized he was actually carrying her since he was way taller. So he set her on the chair provided by the hospital and whispered for her to stop crying and look at him.

She sniffled and wiped her tears from her eyes "Please don't hate me the way Sasuke always has…please, don't tell me I'm annoying, please don't-" before she could plead to him again she was stopped by Naruto's lips on hers.

Her eyes widened at this, his eyes were closed, but hers weren't, she swiftly closed her eyes to enjoy the acceptance she was receiving, but it was too late, it ended.

Naruto looked at her with the same longing for acceptance she had "I forgive you with all my heart Sakura, please don't push me away"

Her mouth hung wide open as he stared into her soul. He lips moved to form words but they were interrupted by…

"Huh?...Naruto! You're awake!" Tsunade had spoiled the moment. She turned to Sakura with fury in her eyes "Sakura! I told you to call me when he woke up!" Sakura murmured her apologies and Tsunade 'hmph'd'

"Naruto…you look well, considering you were dead for four hours! We almost called the council!" Naruto bowed his head and apologized as well

"So…who has been doing my paperwork for one week?" Naruto asked joyously

Meanwhile Tsunade glared balefully as she check his vitals "I have…is it me…or are you as tall as I am?" Sakura's head picked up at this as she examined the one who had just kissed her. It was true, he was way taller, and he also seemed to have a body that was older than him. She blushed as a perverted thought crawled into her mind, asking her what else in his body could possibly be older

Naruto leaned in and whispered into Tsunade's ear "results of the ritual, Tsunade" her eyes widened and she nodded in understanding, not that she could ever understand how bijuu's work

"Well Naruto, you seem to be in tip top shape. Now, you have some visitors" she said seriously

Naruto only smiled "You mean Kakashi? Mah! He'll get over it" Tsunade shook her head at the young Kage

"He's not over it. But no, not him. You have visitors from Sunagakure, they say you threatened them in your letter. They arrived two days into your coma and have refused to leave without seeing you directly. Do you have the strength to meet with them?"

Naruto hummed, his hand on his chin. Coming to a conclusion he sighed  
"I'll meet with them, right after I have a shower and eat Ichiraku ramen, I'm ridiculously hungry" Tsunade nodded in affirmative

"You go to the Hokage's residence and have a shower, I'll-"

Naruto cut her off right there "Why there? What happened to my house?"

Tsunade shrugged and sighed, looking over to Sakura who had stood quietly observing them, signaling Naruto to the obstruction of free speech "I'll tell you later, I'll go call the Sand, meanwhile…" her eye bounced off of Naruto to Sakura to Naruto "…you two catch up" and with that she left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…you two catch up"

Sakura swallowed and she turned to look at Naruto, he sported the same blush she did. The feeling was mutual she guessed.

She opened her mouth to say something before the awkward silence swallowed all her courage, but Naruto beat her to it

"Uh, well, um… after I have my shower…would you like to, join me at Ichiraku ramen?"

Sakura's eyes popped out and she blurted out her answer before he could finish. Her blush only got more intense as they stared at each other. Finally not being able to contain it she muttered something and excused herself from the room

Naruto just stared at her running off, before sighing to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached the residence and saw Jiraiya waiting for him

Before he could speak Jiraiya had already spoken

"You look taller, well anyway gaki. Its time for that trip, as you are going up, come down with proper gear, okay?"

Naruto nodded in agreement they had wasted too much time "Did you get what I asked for?"

The toad Sannin nodded and produced a scroll for his jacket, unfolded it and in a poof of smoke, there was a scythe in his hands. It was six feet long with a wickedly curve black blade. The blade protruded from the handle and had a cross at the end. It had a silver chain wrapped around it too.

"It's riddled with seals, you can absorb attacks with this and dish it out as well" Jiraiya was grinning at his work. He handed it over to Naruto who took it with a bow

"Thank you sensei, I appreciate it" Jiraiya nodded and began to leave

"Just get ready to leave, with me, Kakashi and his Anbu friends"

Naruto nodded to himself and felt the scythe in his hand. It was surprisingly light. His hand strayed to the blade and as his hand glided upon it, he made a mistake and nicked his finger. He recoiled and searched his finger for injury. He licked the blood off but didn't see the injury.

He smiled to himself, almost chuckling he thought 'Hnm, looks like my doppelganger wasn't joking when he said my regeneration increased'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat patiently at Ichiraku ramen, waiting for Sakura to arrive. He'd sworn not to order before she arrived, but that was proving hard to accomplish, his stomach growled angrily at him, telling him to forsake hormonal feelings for the sake of ramen

He opened his mouth, ready to order twenty bowls of ramen from the old man when Sakura arrived. She had done her so she had two fang like bangs hanging beside her temples, and the back was tied up in a red bow. She wore a red kimono that stopped above the knee and continued with black leggings, tied with a yellow obi. It had a white segmented hem and she wore black gloves and black slippers.

Naruto bit his tongue at this, he felt he hadn't worn good enough clothing to match her cute dressing. He wore his normal black cloak except, instead of wearing his usual scarf the cloaks high collar covered his face. His hair fell over the back of the cloak giving it more color

He stepped down from his stool to greet Sakura. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

Another awkward silence ensued. Until he sensed something. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stools, and sat. "I don't have much time to spend, emissaries from Suna are waiting for me"

Her eyes saddened at this "I wore this…because Tsunade told me you'd be leaving for a year for special training tomorrow, I wanted to make the most of things. But considering you just forgave me…what was I thinking…you are the Hokage, I really cannot be distracting you" the last part was a whisper, she didn't want to get on his bad side for spilling his secret.

Naruto frowned at her reasoning and scolded himself for talking about work. "Stay here, I'll be right back"

She nodded and watched him walk into an alley and she saw some figures converge from the roofs to his position. A few seconds after the shadows ran off to somewhere and Naruto came out with his biggest eye smile

She chuckled as he sat beside her and boasted "I'm all yours" the eye smile becoming more pronounced

"You know…" Naruto looked at her, she had successfully gained his attention  
"your impression of Kakashi-sensei is getting better, even though you try hard to make it your own original trade mark" she said accusingly, but playfully.

Naruto pouted "I was wondering when someone would figure it out"

They shared a laugh and they ordered their food. Naruto had a bowl of miso ramen in front of him and Sakura had a bowl of salt/vegetable ramen.

Naruto frowned at this "You really should let go sometimes, Sakura. You're not getting any younger" at this Sakura turned to glare at him balefully, he could only shrug "it's true. Why starve yourself when you can eat your fill and shed it all off while training?"

Sakura frowned and played with her chopsticks, mixing and turning the ramen with it "I want to look good at all times, like Ino"

Naruto stopped gulping down his food and wiped his lips. He turned to look at Sakura seriously "Sakura, as Hokage I must be concern with all my shinobi wellbeing. But as your friend I'll tell you this for sure, there's nothing good looking about a corpse"

Sakura turned to look at her friend, she pushed away the salt ramen and yelled "I'll have three bowls of pork ramen!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked towards the council chambers, slowly but surely. He had ended his little impromptu date with Sakura with a smile on his face. He could actually now believe that perhaps there was hope for team seven. Perhaps he should release Sasuke. Perhaps not. Koharu and Homaru had told him his decision was right. No one should dare defy the Hokage and get away with a light punishment, not matter who, with exception of the predecessors.

He had honestly enjoyed his time with Sakura, maybe he should take the others out sometime when he comes back from training with the Anbu. Maybe.

The guards guarding the council chambers opened the doors as he walked.

As he walked in, he spared a glance at the emissaries from Suna, they were old. Tsunade was here, so was Homaru and Koharu. They all stood and waited for him to take his seat.

When he did they all sat. He adjusted is hat, making it so that a shadow is cast over his eyes.

When he spoke he spoke with authority that amazed him. Usually he forced the authority into his voice, but now it came free of charge

"What is it that you Suna want? I have given you our demands, I will make no withdrawals" Naruto's voice was deep and seeping with power

The male out of the two was the first to speak "What! You make us wait for days and then send your Anbu here to tell us you will be delayed. And you offer us no apology!"

Naruto simply tapped his finger on the table "You hold less importance to me than even Takigakure, Suna!" Naruto activated his eyes and glared daggers at the man. He shivered "I could care less if you waited years! Now answer me, what is it that you seek?!"

The man fainted

Naruto spat in disgust and looked over to the old woman "Please tell me you have more valor than the swine you brought here"

The woman gulped and answered "Yes, I do. My name is Chiyo, and you are?"

Naruto stared at the woman asking for his name "I, am the Godaime Hokage, are all Suna this foolish?"

The woman recoiled as if being slapped, but ignored the jab anyways "I am here concerning your demands for peace"

Naruto stared at the woman balefully "And what of it?"

Chiyo took in a breath "I am sure you are aware that it is the wind daimyo that controls the wind country"

Naruto nodded impatiently "Yes, I am fully aware, just like fire daimyo controls the fire country, what is your point"

Chiyo swallowed and got to the point "In your demand, you requested a quarter of the wind country. Surely you know it is not within our power to grant you said land"

Naruto scoffed "You have wasted my time. That is your problem not mine. At the moment all I want to do is slaughter you lot for attack my village. If I do not have a quarter of the land of wind by the end of the next month…" Naruto stood up and left. Leaving the threat hanging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, this is more than 5k words. That's cuz it's a Christmas special!

I am so sorry for playing my awesome readers. It turns out…this is a Naru/saku fic

Though I still stand on what I said in my opening AN. No advising position for her.

Naruto is as tall as the third. He will grow taller in the next chapters, and his hormones will grow stronger too.

Next chapter will be a time skip, so those of you that have been craving some action…here I come!

Please review and fav and follow

~Genocideshinobi~


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello faithful readers. I'm back!

For the explanation…I had exams throughout the month of April. I used previous months to prepare for these exams.

You're bound to see some errors I just hope they aren't too bad.

I think I lost my mojo. I had to read previous chapters to jog my memory of where the story is going and at what pace. I have to say, my previous chapters were good, but the sketches of chapter nine aren't looking too good. Not dark and powerful enough. So if there's a problem with this chapter that's just too bad, pm me or better yet review and I'll try my best to edit it out unless it serves a part in the story's growth. For now….enjoy chapter nine!

Chapter Nine

The pursuit

Atop the Kage tower in the village of Konohagakure, stood a shady figure. A blond-haired man with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared black coat wrapped with three leather straps. Behind this man, kneeling were three other black coated figures, donned with white animal masks.

One stood up.

The man's ears perked. "Report".

The one standing began to speak "Its Uchiha Sasuke…he's escaped, there's no one but us and a few Genin. Your interim messed up"

The Anbu operative nodded in agreement. Then another decided to pitch in his two cents. "Uchiha Sasuke is unstable, she sent Genin after him…not to mention that Orochimaru is responsible for his escape. Sending Genin to their inevitable deaths isn't the way to go…though she may be stalling for time, it's still wrong"

The man heaved a sigh and nodded "Yes, yes she did…spreading our forces thin like that…what was she thinking? Sunagakure may be weakened, but they still have Shinobi capable of injuring me. Uchiha is a threat but he still is an asset. He can be useful...if you come across him take it easy until I give the go ahead. Neko lead the way"

The Anbu operative nodded and promptly fell off the roof, sprinting towards their target with the others in tow. "You've grown well Godaime-sama, seven months earlier I wouldn't believe you'd be this capable of leading" the feminine voice of Neko echoed through her white porcelain mask. She was proud.

Naruto blushed behind his high collar and sputtered a thanks. Neko only shook her head "No need thanking me for stating the obvious. I think Frog and Panther think the same of you"

Naruto only smiled. They had reached the forestry now he remembered the forest of death looking like this…except, more intimidating. He remembered being scared out of his mind despite putting on a brave face in front of Orochimaru. He remembered being forced to let go of fear, being forced to grow even stronger, being forced to lead. He remembered growing strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A month after meeting with Suna.**

Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya, Scythe in hand and ready to go. His main focus had been Bukijutsu over the month, Jiraiya was still as stingy as always with jutsu. He had done remarkably well learning how to handle different weapons, though his best was still his scythe/kusarigama.

"Let's begin Naruto. Here's the scenario, Your Anbu squad is disabled and you must protect them, you are out of chakra, one of your arms is broken and you are too far away to call for help, you are in a box, do you give up or do you use your tools?"

Naruto had to sigh. Jiraiya always sets a scenario for him to play by, he shouldn't have expected less from an author, even a perverted one. This time though Jiraiya may have taken it too far.

"I only get one hand?! How do you expect me to win?" Naruto stared at him incredulously, he hand to reason with him here.

Jiraiya hummed. "I don't really know…but I know a Kage would be able to do it without problems…" he smirked. That was his trump card against Naruto. 'Though. I may have taken it too far, A normal Kage would have trouble against me with chakra and a healthy body…I guess I'll give him the right to use his chakra then' Jiraiya opened his mouth to tell Naruto the good news but..

"I accept…If that's what it takes to protect, I accept" Jiraiya sighed and stared at his student, his eyes were fierce and strong, ready, his jaw closed tightly as his teeth grinded against each other. He smiled. Maybe his trump card worked a bit too well.

"Okay then. You get to choose which arm is broken" Naruto nodded and raised his right hand. No way was he choosing his dominant hand.

"Okay…let's begin" an unnatural wind blew across the clearing as Jiraiya got ready to tap into his chakra. He knew what Naruto could do, he wasn't underestimating him again…

"Kakashi?" the man who had been in the sidelines all this while looked up and saw the two ready to burst if he didn't give the signal to begin. He sighed and tucked his book away he'll have no choice but to watch their fight now.

"Go!"

The two Shinobi shot against each other, kicking up dirt as they neared each other. Naruto tightened his grip on his scythe, waiting for the right moment when Jiraiya would close in.

'There!'

He swung, hard. Jiraiya immediately parried with a kunai, the two metals grinding against each other, he grunted and pulled the scythe backwards. Naruto let his grip loosen until his hand slid against a button, not hesitating he pushed it and a chain and weight burst out the scythes end, pushing it above and behind Jiraiya. The scythe about to land several feet behind Jiraiya was then sharply pulled backwards towards Jiraiya's open back with the chain. It sailed and divided the air with its jet black blade.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he sensed impending danger, gathering his bearings he performed a daring back flip over the sailing blade that was meant to take his head. The scythe flew back into Naruto's left hand and he twirled it and pushed the button again, the chain and weight were then pulled back into the scythe. Using a kusarigama with one hand was suicidal.

Jiraiya smirked at his student "Nice start…Godaime"

Naruto frowned. 'He's up to something' A bead of sweat traced down Naruto's face, it really isn't easy facing a Sannin with one hand.

At that moment Jiraiya smirked ferociously. His fingers flew through hand seals and at the last seal he slapped his hands on the ground. All this while Naruto had already turn tail and began to run, but alas, Jiraiya was too fast, the jutsu was already taking effect

" **Doton: Doryuu Katsu (Earth Release: Earth Style Split)**!"

The earth began to rumble even as Naruto ran away from the Sannin, from where Jiraiya stood, the earth began to split and widen, the crack widened each second as it raced towards Naruto.

He had no other choice, he couldn't out run it and he couldn't use his chakra. He had to jump.

Leaping into the air with all he had, he inevitably fell into Jiraiya's trap.

" **Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)**!" Jiraiya said with a smirk. He begun transforming the broken earth into a hot flowing river of mud. The boiling mud immediately filled up the crack of earth Jiraiya formed.

Naruto groaned at the marvelous inconvenience he found himself in. He sighed…Jiraiya really hindered him this time, he would have been able to cool the mud with a well-placed wind jutsu if Jiraiya hadn't taken his chakra away. He could already feel gravity pulling him down to earth, and by earth he meant boiling mud.

"Tch! Jiraiya!" he could only groan and complain at this point, he had no idea what to do. He groaned and sighed as the only plan that came to mind was suicidal. He'll have to go with it.

Tightening his grip on his scythe he got ready. "I'm not going down alone, Jiraiya!" he swung the scythe towards Jiraiya's head, planning to take it off. He pushed the button on the scythe, letting the chain and weight burst out again, hence giving the arching blade enough length and force to slice Jiraiya open. At this moment he'd already begun to feel the heat of the mud on his skin, then...

" **Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**!" as commanded, a sturdy wall flew up from the ground blocking the scythe's slash, in the process giving the blade something to get stuck in.

Naruto didn't hesitate. He pulled on the chain and sailed toward Jiraiya.

As he drew closer, Naruto could hear the eerie familiar sound of…the rasengan. Naruto's eyes widened considerably, he stared at Jiraiya as he let his earth wall collapse. Jiraiya held his scythes handle and grinned maliciously, there was no escape now, the rasengan in his hand spun wildly as it grew bigger. It was then he realized…Jiraiya wasn't going easy on him because he thought he had a plan to get out of the precarious situation he found himself in.

Alarm bells rang in Naruto's head as he realized he had no counter plan, he had to cheat.

Swiftly going through one handed seals of the only jutsu he could do with one hand. He didn't bother naming the jutsu as there wasn't time.

" **Endan (Fireball)!"** Naruto began to spew a jet of white hot flames from his mouth. Jiraiya's rasengan spiraled through the fire but it dispersed before hitting Naruto due to his surprise. And that very surprise almost cost Jiraiya his life at the hands of Naruto.

" **Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**!"

" **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)**!"

A wall of earth immediately rose up between Naruto and Jiraiya, it had four stone dog heads on it. Immediately after the wall was erected, a jet of water shot at Naruto's B-rank fire jutsu.

All this happened in seconds. Both Naruto and Jiraiya fell on their asses in exhaustion and surprise respectively. Naruto looked over to where the last two jutsu came from, just in time for to see Kakashi's clone dispel while he strutted his way towards them.

"You two almost killed each other…or rather, you almost killed one of the Sannin, Hokage-sama" Kakashi spoke in a slothful manner, almost as if he was reading a book aloud. In truth he was truly impressed with their battle. **(AN: Really…I'm not sure the real Kakashi would be impressed with this battle, I'm not really good with fight scenes…I'm not satisfied with myself. FYI I don't do AN's in the middle of chapters soooo….this will be the last)**

"I thought he could handle it…the pressure. Didn't know he'd resort to breaking my rules" Jiraiya said, placing his hand on his head as he did so.

"You had a rasengan in my face! What did you think I would resort to? Suicide?" Naruto was outraged, how the hell could he speak such to his face "You used B-ranks all throughout the fight, how could you not expect me to not have such a hard time against you?!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi both cringed at the volume. "Hey, at least you won… you got a hit on Jiraiya-sama so stop whining"

"Ah da dat! Hold it right there, he got a hit _illegally_ so I'm the winner by default. You really have to play by the rules in our spars…Naruto"

Naruto could only sigh. He smiled inwardly though. He knew the chances of him being in a battle situation like that was pretty low. After all not many people had the capacity to seal a person chakra during battle.

He got to his feet and dusted himself off again. Now he had to spar Kakashi. He reached for his scythe, grasping the cold metal in his hand he prepared himself.

Taking a breath, he looked up to Kakashi, he opened his mouth to call out his name, only to be interrupted when an Anbu called out his title.

"Godaime-sama!" they all turned their attention to the Anbu that had just made an appearance. Being the one called out, Naruto took initiative and addressed him

"Any problem, panther? Why aren't you at you're post?" Naruto frowned slightly at the Anbu. His post was the farthest away from them.

Panther took some time to catch his breath before producing a scroll from his pouch and handing it over to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as identified the seal on the scroll. "A message from Sunagakure, Hokage-sama"

Naruto grabbed the scroll from panther, about to rip off the seal and read the letter before summoning a clone and handing the scroll over and backing away from it. The clone carefully opened the letter and made sure it wasn't booby trapped. After that Naruto dispelled the clone and began to take a look at the letter.

He looked over to Jiraiya and Kakashi's, their eyes expectant. He gave them the news with all seriousness. "We're going to Sunagakure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flying through the woodworks near the Valley of end, Naruto, the Godaime, and his team of Anbu Operative kept a quick and stead pace in a diamond formation, with the most important person in the middle of it all of course.

Slowly but surely the crew found themselves nearing a battlefield. An amateur one at best.

 **Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank)!**

Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered the voice, an old friend from an old time. He wondered if Choji still considered him a friend. He shared a look with Neko who in turn shared a look with the rest of the team. They went down.

They all landed beside Choji safely. Though, before Naruto could question Choji, his opponent had already begun talking

"Huh?! What's this now, too chicken to fight your own battles? Huuh?! Fatso!" The mohawked boy exuded arrogance. Naruto could only shake his head. Neko looked at him for further instructions, her body posture asking whether to feed the orange haired boy his tongue.

Naruto held back a chuckle at her intent, but still stopped her by looking over to Choji. The boy had a fierce look in his eyes that said "Don't interfere, I'll kill you and this bitch if you do" But despite the look, he still knew fatigue. The battle could easily be read.

Naruto looked down at Choji behind his fox mask and asked "Are you okay?" Choji only nodded, eyes still trailing his opponent. Naruto gave up, he wouldn't stop now, the orange haired boy called him fat and probably did even worse "I'll go help your friends, but one of us will stay back and keep watch over you, just so you won't do something crazy, like say, pop all three pills on the same day" His response this time was to tighten his fist, as if wanting to rebel against the decision made, but he let up eventually.

"Panda! You're sitting. Let's go!" And like that Naruto and his team minus one jumped into the woodworks, leaving Panda mask to run damage control

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his entourage walked the dunes of the Desert country, wind whipping hot sand in their faces every now and then. His feet seemed to sink into the sand with every step he took, he struggled to keep up with the team really. His Anbu had nowhere to hide so they took up the guise of a simple Jounin.

They were on their way to meet the Sunagakure elders to discuss the terms he placed once more. Just he, Kakashi, Panda, and Panther. Jiraiya said having him there would automatically put the elders on edge, after all, three supposedly Kage level Shinobi in the same place would only mean an ambush.

Over the horizon Naruto could easily make out what seemed to be a camp site. An expensive one too, it had to be them. He silently thanked Kami for cutting the tedious journey short.

They made it to the camp site which happened to be a large portable wooden house. Naruto seriously wondered how it was made. The look outs had gone in to inform its residents of their visitors, not too long after the guard came to usher them in.

Naruto took in the new environment. It wasn't the expected house atmosphere he had expected, but more of a bunker. Not too long Panda had worded his thoughts to which they received a reply

"Oh yess it is surely a bunker." A man said, voicing his thoughts "But for whom or what you ask." The bodied voice came closer and revealed the speaker to be the Wind Daimyo. "I finally get to meet Konoha's Godaime Hokage! How delightful!" Naruto could only sweat drop at the man's accent

"Daimyo-sama. Please don't approach Shinobi without caution. Especially the Godaime Hokage" Naruto recognized the owner of the voice. He remembered scaring the man shitless a month before. He held back a chuckle and decided to play the man

"And you know me how?" the man's eyes widen, as if not believing that he was forgotten

Before the man could burst out in outrage, the daimyo interrupted "Hahah! I doubt the Hokage would want to cause an incident especially now that we haven't settled the little squabble that happened a month ago" despite the mirth the man held in his words, they were laced with an underlined message, like an ice cream with a ring in it.

 _Things are getting serious it seems_. Naruto smiled along with the man. His smile although hidden behind his signature white scarf, reached his eyes "If I were to wipe out the wind country, it would be with due cause. Do not assume you have any say in this current situation, if you do not comply with the terms I laid out, I doubt your allies would be allies. After all…the Sandaime Hokage is gone and with him his mercy" _Guess I'll get serious too._

The daimyo seemed to have lost his mirth as he began to sweat. "I am not to blame! Sunagakure went into war with you without my consent! My court will never allow me to give out a quarter of the wind to Konoha! Please reconsider, Hokage-sama!" at this point he had bowed to Naruto and had begun to shed tears. _Apparently he thought he could scare me with that façade from before, pitiful._

"My advisors will not let me come back empty handed too you know. I have to either wipe you out or get a quarter of the wind…or do you have something else as significant?" seeing the man shake his bowed head. Naruto sighed "Then I hope you told your family goodbye" as much as it pained him, Naruto knew this had to be done. This is what a Kage was…fear, hope, shelter, love, war.

Naruto turned his back on them and began walking out. He hardened his heart and gave the order.

"Kill them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensing the dire situation the Genin may have found themselves in, Naruto and his team picked up the pace. Orochimaru's goons aren't mere goons it seemed. The one they faced now took on a spiders form. He still looked humanoid but with six arms. It was scary what a monster Orochimaru really was.

Panther stayed back to run damage control too. It seemed all this Genin had to have something to prove. He sighed and moved on to the next monster Orochimaru had created, this time with only Neko by his side. He came to a stop seeing Shikamaru battling a battle of the mind against some red haired girl. Compared to what he had seen this night, she was pretty normal looking. Suddenly out of somewhere another man appeared, he too seemed to be one of Orochimaru's men. Except the way the others reacted to him lead Naruto to believe that the man that had just appeared was a superior in some way.

The man scolded the girl he called Tayuya and picked up the barrel they all seem to be fighting over and left with it. The Shikamaru called out in desperation "Goddamnit! Sasuke!" Just then realization swooped over Naruto. _Sasuke is in the barrel! Tch!_ He was about to order Neko to take care of the battle -Shikamaru wouldn't really mind-when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

" **Fūsajin no Jutsu!** "

Immediately after the words were uttered a great wind enveloped the field. Naruto grunted and tried his best to shield his eyes from debris while not being pushed away by the wind.

Seconds later the wind ceased to be and fighting could be heard again. A pair of feet then landed softly beside him. It was just who he thought and dreaded it would be. Sabaku Temari.

"Temari…What are you-" She cut him off. As always she was a rude bitch to him "We came to Konoha on a diplomatic mission on behave of Suna, your interim then asked for our help to clean up her fuck up. We came as fast as we could, you should be thanking us not glaring at me" Her face was in that of disgust. As if she couldn't stand talking to him.

Naruto straightened up and calmed himself "I obviously have this under control. There is no need for you to intervene. And did you say WE? Gaara is here?" Naruto was suddenly beginning to regret putting Tsunade in that seat. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He needed to finish this up fast.

He looked up at Temari, his blue eyes still narrowed. "Let's finish this. I'll need you and Kankuro to finish up here. I and Neko will resume pursuit" Not waiting for an obviously snide reply, he and Neko took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto braced himself for the undoubtedly painful screams he would hear as he uttered the two word order. His eyes shut tight and his fists clenched. Suddenly the interruption he prayed for came alas.

"Stop! Don't do it!"

Naruto could barely make out the four human shaped hazy figures running towards him. Kakashi went into the bunker and called out the two Anbu supposed to take care of two unfortunate men to witness the scene about to unfold.

Slowly but surely Naruto could properly make out Gaara's form in the haze of the heat. Along with him were the remaining two elders and his sister Temari.

"Gaara…Chiyo…Ebizu…Temari" Naruto narrowed his eyes at each one of them as he spoke their names. Chiyo stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, but not before Naruto silenced her. He looked up to the scorching sun and sighed "How about we speak inside?" Not waiting for an answer he went on into the bunker, took a seat crossed his legs and sipped a little of the tea in the cup that laid on the table beside him. It was cold. The rest followed him in and took the seats only Temari, Kota, Ebizu, Panda, and Panther stood.

Chiyo cleared her throat and made to speak. Only, seeing Naruto raise an empty tea cup to his side, clearly beckoning for more, discouraged her. Steeling herself she cleared her throat and spoke "As I was about to say, we have an alternative, Hokage-sama" She kept silent waiting for his reply. She wasn't the only one.

 _Silence…_

Naruto quietly sipped from his tea, the porcelain tenderly held by the handle between his fingers. He made no move to acknowledge what the old woman had said. Chiyo, Ebizu and Temari collectively looked towards each of Naruto's entourage. Their eyes pleading for them to do some intervention. Kakashi being the only one to understand their predicament fully and care, sighed.

Kakashi moved towards Naruto and bent to whisper into his ear. "Trying to keep your cool huh? You've frozen up, Naruto. Wake up, face them, hear their plea and then make your decision." Naruto was in cold sweat. Barely keeping it together.

 _He'd ordered the murder of his friends Daimyo. His nervousness to see said friend appear immediately after is justified._ It made Kakashi happy that his Hokage wasn't letting power come over friendship. _But, he still IS Hokage. These situations are not uncommon, he must adapt._ With that Kakashi pulled back.

Naruto gave a curt nod toward Kakashi and steeled himself. He had to do this right.

"Tell me"

The words uttered broke the silence and Chiyo's head whipped up to face his. She readied herself and spoke

"Hokage-sama. Instead of the quarter of the wind country like you asked for, let us give you Sabaku Temari's hand in marriage, she is the first born and first daughter of the deceased Yondaime Kazekage. Her children with you would belong to Konoha and so would she. We also offer many wind jutsu scrolls and puppeteering materials. Surely this will-"

 _Sigh_

Naruto let out a sigh. An exhausted sigh. He had regained his cool and steeled his nerves with the help of Kyuubi talking to him. He looked up at Chiyo who had ceased to speak and then to Temari who was looking gravely sad.

"You think…that one woman and a few scrolls would make up for a quarter of this land?"

Ebizu decided this was his moment to speak "No, it's just that we couldn't persuade the Wind Daimyo to forfeit that land to us, even though we explained our predicament he still didn't resign to our will." His eyes strayed to the man who looked ready to enter a bottle and stay there

Naruto sipped from his tea and narrowed his eyes at Ebizu. "I see…so, instead you offer me a wife. Why not give me Gaara instead?" At his words they all bristled up at him. It was obvious they were nowhere comfortable with that suggestion.

Temari sprung up, anger marking her face as she swung her arm out at Naruto "Absolutely not! That will never happen. Take me instead! Please!" Her eyes filled up with tears but she battled against them

Naruto sighed again. His job was hard "I don't think taking either one of you would be possible. You aren't my type anyway, Ju-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Temari jumped at him pushing him and the chair he was sitting on to the ground. Wrapping her hands around his neck she squeezed hard and screamed non-intelligible things, even as Kakashi and Naruto's Anbu tried prying her off him she used chakra to pin herself to the ground

Kakashi turned towards the docile Wind country indigenes "Call her off now!" His Sharingan flaring to life but they all avoided eye contact. _It would be good for them if the Hokage died even if it cost Temari's life._ He looked back at Panda and screamed "Kill her now!"

Panda nodded and unsheathed his Katana then made a sharp thrust at her heart.

 **BOOM**

Sand…everywhere. There was sand. Gaara's sand reached out and slammed every Konoha Shinobi with the exception of Naruto into the wall.

Naruto seeing this under Temari resigned to really fighting back. His eyes glowed red. He wrapped his hand around Temari's wrists and broke them…harshly. She let out a scream as she lost control over her hands.

Gaara laid his eyes on Naruto his face filled with rage as he sent his sand to destroy Naruto. Naruto seeing the sand flying towards him and Temari who sat on his body, he had no choice. He wrapped his left arm around Temari's waist and held her close then performed a shunshin to escape the sand.

"Gaara! Kill him now!" Temari screamed as she clung to Naruto, her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist and her arms around his neck.

Cursing out like a sailor Naruto realized he was cornered and pinned down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Naruto and Neko made it to a clearing. The wind blew over the grass as he and Neko searched for hostiles. He soon found one.

Running across the clearing was a pale skinned man holding a barrel. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the barrel and took off at it with Neko following his lead. Closing in on the man, Naruto could tell he was aware of their presence, he frowned. _He must be really strong to ignore us. And that barrel has Sasuke in it. He may just be the leader of this attack. I can't underestimate him._ Naruto's eyes focused on his target, he placed his right hand on the wrist of his left and summoned a sai into his right hand, securing his grip on it, his left hand formed a rasengan and he jumped.

As he thought. The man reacted with grace and speed. Above the man Naruto slashed against the straps of the barrel and it fell to the ground. At that moment two things happened. Naruto's rasengan collided with something other than flesh and Neko who was to secure the barrel was kicked away swiftly

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what his rasengan was grinding against. White bone. He poured more chakra in and the bone broke under the pressure of the rasengan. He fell forward and landed on his back. Seeing a chance the man lunged forward with a bone protruding his left forearm. Naruto swiftly raised his sai above his nose and blocked the strike he got a look at the man's face. It was calm…but not for long. Two rasengans smashed into his sides. His face contorted with pain and surprise as he looked behind him to find two Naruto's glaring at him.

Naruto the original took the chance he had created to rise up and grab the barrel and rendezvous with Neko. Kneeling next to her coughing form and places a firm hand around her shoulder to help her up "Are you okay, Neko?" she shook her head clear and lets out a few more coughs "I'm fine now. He just knocked the air out of me…He hits hard" Naruto nodded in response and looked over to the man who had already popped his clones and was also presently kneeling. _It seems the sandwich ambush had done something._ Taking a good look at the man now Naruto could see he was dressed up similarly to all of the other sound Shinobi. His skin was pale and he had two red dots on his for head _. A Kaguya…that explains the bones._ He had quite the muscular figure and that meant he was going to hit really hard.

"Hand over the coffin to me and get out of my way" The Kaguya was surprisingly the first one to speak. Naruto smirked at that. It seemed time was running out for their little operation.

Naruto looked back to Neko and back to the Kaguya "What's your name?" he said pointing at the muscular man. Said man looked down at Naruto with his chin up "Kimimaro and yours?"

Naruto's eyes shimmered crimson and a scowl formed on his face. He strengthened his grasped on his sai and whispered one word "Mercy…" With that the two Shinobi dashed forward.

With his sai in hand Naruto entered a heated battle of kenjutsu against whatever bone users were called. Naruto had a hard time keeping up with the malleable man. He moved as if he were… "Are you dancing?" Naruto huffed out while ducking under a bone and thrusting with his sai. "I see you've noticed" the man dodged and spun around in a similar way to the Kaiten Neji uses, pushing Naruto away.

"This is my form **Shikotsumyaku.** You cannot hope to lay a hand on me with that feeble blade of yours" his eyes landed on the sai Naruto grasped in his hand.

Naruto looked at said blade turning it over, inspecting it. It had been chipped in several places. Naruto sighed and threw the blade to the ground "Well there's no helping that. You have strong bones, do-" "Stronger than tempered steel" "-Yeah okay…does it hurt? Having them poke out of you like that?" Kimimaro frowned but didn't answer. "I'll take that as a maybe then"

Naruto bit on his right thumb and smeared it over the seal wrapped around his left wrist. In a poof of smoke his jet black scythe appeared. Grabbing it at the center he twirled it around and took a stance. Looking behind him he saw his only remaining Anbu companion still tense and ready to jump into battle when needed. He cracked a smile "Neko! Take Sasuke back to the village I'll fini-" "No!" She cut him off. He was getting cut off a lot today "What?" He questioned, puzzled as to why that wasn't the better idea.

She slid her katana out of its sheath and took a stance beside the barrel "I'm not leaving another Hokage's side! In this situation even your orders won't move me" Her resolve was unshakable Naruto realized. He shook his head and let out a sigh "Have it your way"

Again Naruto dashed off. Scythe in hand and eyes on his target he slashed down diagonally at Kimimaro-Kimimaro stepped backwards gaining a hairs breath distance from the arcing blade- the scythes blade burrowed into the dirt and with Naruto's feet pushing him forward against the ground with his right arm outstretched to the clone who had just materialized-Kimimaro's eyes widened and prepared himself for the follow up attack- the clone grabbed onto Naruto's arm and threw him over his head and into the air where Naruto slashed at Kimimaro's torso with the scythe, this time it hit, with considerable force the blade pushed its enemy sideways-Kimimaro held onto the weapon burrowed deep inside him and lashed out with long bones at his opponent in the air- Naruto, barely having enough time to move, narrowly dodged fatalities, instead he got stabbed in the right clavicle and fell to the ground, letting go of his scythe. Rolling with the fall, his clone intercepted a follow up attack, allowing him to roll forward and crouch beneath Kimimaro's protruding rib cage. Chakra materialized in the palm of his hand, spinning and growing rapidly to form…

" **Ōdama Rasengan!"**

At the moment of contact Kimimaro was grinded and blown away and his scythe fell to the ground. Naruto could see blood spilling out of his mouth as he flew away.

But.

Turning back immediately he saw Sasuke, out of his coffin and Neko on the ground. The two stared at each other. Eye to eye. Sasuke's eyes held great animosity for Naruto. Naruto's only held pity.

They dashed at each other's general direction. But Naruto was heading for Neko and Sasuke, for power.

Naruto crouched down beside Neko. She wasn't hurt, just unconscious she had hit her head hard. He turned her over to take a look at her head. It was bleeding. He placed his hand over it and began applying healing chakra. The wound slowly closed itself with the help of his chakra. He could hear her moan as she began to awaken. "Take it easy, I'm almost done" She nodded and murmured an apology.

Once done he set her down to rest the turned around to face the lizard looking thing before him "Still not dead eh?" His sarcastic remark got him no response "Well…I need to end this fast. The little scamp has already taken off. I need to go get him now. It would be helpful if you surrendered but…Seeing as you are still standing...I know that won't happen"

Picking up his scythe with his left hand and forming a half tiger seal with his right. The wind picked up and formed around the blade. Next he formed a half dragon seal and white fire leaked up towards the blade, merging with the wind.

"This is my strongest technique Bukijutsu wise so far. No name yet." The scythe was glowing a blinding white. The flame enshrouded the blade completely and the heat scald and slowly melted the earth.

Naruto raised his head up and locked eyes with Kimimaro. Killing intent leaking out of his crimson eyes.

"Fear me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: YAYAYAYA! Sorry for being a horrible person and making you all wait for almost a year. I truly am sorry.**

 **I've made some changes and they will be apparent in the coming chapters which I will try as much as possible to update and post.**

 **Here is the awaited chapter nine Merchant of blue death! I'm sorry for taking too long. I cannot abandon this story.**

 **Genocideshinobi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well. The chapter nine got a warm welcome. So I decided to work on this early. Hopefully it will also be posted early.**

 **Reviews. Normally if you have an opinion on this story that doesn't sit well with me. I send a pm. But on the cases that someone leaves a review I think people will have mutual thoughts on, I leave a review reply like this.**

 **Thor94: I honestly don't know how to reply you. I don't know whether you prefer the loud mouth orange wearing Naruto to the one I have designed. But. I still say his emotions are completely irrelevant. I don't mean to sound like Danzou though. I'd rather he be cold and heartless and to the point when facing his enemies and potential threats to the village than he being a fun loving optimist. This is what I think a Kage is and should be.**

 **Well that's all. On with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The Revelations

"Fear me!"

His voice resonated with power and held every iota of authority the title 'Hokage' bestowed upon a person. Kimimaro indeed began to fear his opponent, the heat rolling off of his body, much more so the menacing scythe he held. He held no doubt that if he didn't submit like the eyes of his opponent commanded him to, he wouldn't even be a pile of ashes. He swallowed hard on the lump that had unknowingly formed in his throat. As it went down another formed.

He held his ground. He was going to die anyway. Why not against someone as powerful as his master. He took a stance and palmed his bone sword.

His opponent seeing this, sent out his final waning.

A gust of something that could only described as sweltering heat washed over him, eating at his bone sword and peeling the skin off his muscles.

It was over. He no longer had a chance against this man. He let his head drop in resignation. This was the extent of his pride. Just as he was about to resign to his fate and make one last suicidal attack, someone entered the clearing.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Turning is back to his enemy at the sound of his name, he smiled at the two people who had just entered the clearing. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, Gaara. I've missed you, Lee, It's good that you are well"

Tears dramatically welled up in his eyes at the sight of his most youthful friend. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto only smiled. But shook his head as he remembered the annoyance behind him. "Our reunion will have to wait until we're all safely back in the village, until then I leave you two to this guy, Kimimaro is his name, don't underestimate him. I could kill him now and save you the stress. But where I'm going…you don't need to follow" The lasts words were more of a depressed mutter.

"Neko, let's go." He gave a firm nod of acknowledgement to his friends. Then left them in the presence of their weakened opponent.

Kimimaro rose to his feet and brandished his bone swords. Pointing one at the combat ready duo he spoke "I may not be able to kill you two and live, but knowing that, I can assure your deaths at the cost of my own life. Your Kage made a fatal mistake entrusting you to me, one he will soon regret. COME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a loud boom, Naruto made his way through the concrete wall and into the sky. With Gaara quickly following behind him he let go of the red chakra shrouding him and Temari, quickly grabbing her by the hand and flinging her towards Gaara before landing on Gaara's stage.

"I've given you Temari. Let's not fight" He held his open hands in front of him to show lack of malice.

Gaara slowly set the cushioned Temari on the sand then faced his first friend. "Naruto…I understand your position influences your actions, and that your actions represents Konoha's standing. If you are weak then Konoha in extension is weak. If you are soft then Konoha is soft. I understand all this. I had a father for a Kage after all. And I aim for the position myself. But as friends in opposing corners…we should compromise."

Naruto nodded in agreement a slight smile appearing on his visage. "Let's do that then. As the future Kazekage. What are you willing to give me to compensate your predecessor's mistake, Gaara of the Sand?"

"The Sand will forfeit a quarter of its land as you demand. But it will not be officially Konoha property until the next Chuunin Exams"

Looking confused Naruto began to voice his question "And why is that?"

Gaara smirked wickedly. "Because I guarantee our Genin will win it back in the next Chuunin exams hosted by the Sand and the Leaf. The second phase of the exam will be a territory battle. Of course other villages will not be partaking of this bet. If the number of Sand Genin are lower than that of the Leaf Genin after the second phase, then the Leaf wins the quarter of land from the sand no questions asked. If it's the other way around…we keep our land are forgiven by the Hokage. How's that?"

At this point Naruto had sat on the sand to think if it was a fair enough deal. Opening his eyes he smiled "What are you going to do if the number is equal? What happens then?"

Gaara smiled happily. "Then we take it up from Genin to Kage. You and I will play the territory battle and whoever loses will determine the outcome."

Naruto laughed heartily and jumped to his feet. "That gives us a lot of time to prepare doesn't it? The next co-hosting is going to be in two years' time right?"

He walked towards Gaara with a grin on his face and a hand stretched out. Gaara took his outstretched hand putting it in a strong handshake.

The deal was made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his one remaining Anbu, Neko, gingerly approached the final valley, their target was in their sights.

There Uchiha Sasuke stood, unfazed by their presence, beside him was one of Konoha's greatest threats, Orochimaru. Naruto's blood boiled at the sight of the scaly man. He remembered his promise to the man and smiled. 'Time to fulfill that promise'

"Hold on to that thought, Naruto-kun" Orochimaru smirked knowingly at him. His smile irritated the hair on his skin "I'm not here to fight…maybe another time perhaps. For now, I'm here to pick up my property as you can see, then I'll be on my way"

Orochimaru made a move to leave but Neko voiced her thoughts on the matter "Hold it right there you slippery eel! Uchiha Sasuke is Konoha property by the Land of Fire law! Hand him over and bring yourself in for execution while you're at it"

Orochimaru did indeed stop in his tracks. He looked at her over his shoulder and turned his eyes to face Naruto who was just smiling. The snake-summoner could only shake his head at the obvious taunt. "I'll take a pass on the offer"

Naruto stepped forward and looked Orochimaru in the eye. "You can come back to die another time but…I'll need to take Sasuke back"

"And who says I'm willing to come?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to speak. But even at his words Naruto's eyes didn't leave Orochimaru's. "You have no say in the matter, Genin Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke had had it with Naruto ignoring him. With a raged scream his technique flared to life in his hands. He began his mad dash towards Naruto-who was still locked in a staring contest with Orochimaru- Chidori first. Then Neko simply shoved his assassination technique into the ground neutralizing it and bringing up dirt, dirt that Orochimaru used to escape Naruto's sight.

Reacting immediately Naruto swiftly unsealed his scythe and blocked a strike from the snake summoner's blade "Kukukukuku…See you later Naruto-kun" the taunting smile on his face frustrated Naruto to no end, with a burst of chakra he set the clone ablaze.

Orochimaru had escaped. But not with Sasuke.

Naruto turned to face the struggling Genin. Neko currently had him pinned down. Naruto's face held a strong burden, he crouched down and looked Sasuke in the eye "Orochimaru will be back for you…you might even give your new warden trouble, I can sense you're stronger. I should kill you, it's well within my power. But I made a promise…to keep you safe"

Sasuke grunted and screamed his three tomoe'd Sharingan spinning madly "Why would you want me safe?! Huh? Because we are friends? Is that it?" Naruto could only shed a tear at the rage filled monster his friend had become. He shook his head clear of the thought of letting him free to chase Orochimaru

Naruto shoved his hand in his pockets and sighed, looking to the sunrise. "Well, because we were friends. And because…you are a precious person to me and…a recent friend of mine" Naruto smiled at Sasuke wistfully "So come back to us…before it's too late" And with a poke to his forehead Sasuke went to sleep.

Standing to his full height he glanced at Neko. "Take him home, I'll be right behind you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto calmly walked behind the statue of Uchiha Madara, he looked up to his left ear and called out to the person behind it. Said person soon revealed himself.

"You've gotten better at sensing me, Naruto-kun" Naruto could only glare at the person "I thought I told you not to show yourself unless Akatsuki was making a move…are they? Itachi"

Jumping from the statue of his ancestor he landed in kneeling position, in front of Naruto "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but the news of my brother's escape reached me, I was anxious to unsure his safety"

Naruto's glare faded into a small scowl of annoyance. Seeing someone like Itachi kneel to him and address him so formally never failed to put him off "I told you when we met that I would take care of Sasuke. I didn't let Orochimaru take him and I didn't kill him either, couldn't kill him if I wanted, damn laws" The last part said off as a murmur.

"I know but…" Itachi couldn't finish his sentence because what he was going to say was perfectly obvious to Naruto

"I get where you are coming from. So…I'll forgive you if you have any new information on the Akatsuki for me. How's that?" Naruto smile softly, awaiting new Intel. But his patience was met with silence. "Seriously?" He could only sigh at Itachi's behavior. "Well whatever. I'm going back to Konoha sort things out with Tsunade and the rest of that hell spawned Shinobi council. Do what you want, don't get seen. And as usual send any new Intel to me via hawk unless…you must deliver it in person. Later"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto strutted into his open office. They hadn't thought to close the doors it seems. Koharu, Homura, Danzou, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Neko were all present at his arrival.

Tsunade stood up from his seat and the elders turned to look at him, Jiraiya just wrote in his book. "Naruto! You're back!" Tsunade was the happiest to see him Koharu donned a small smile and Danzou held his scowl firm.

"Why didn't you kill Orochimaru…Hokage-sama? Do you wish for a repeat of your predecessor's mistake?" Danzou immediately took control of the conversation that was to ensue. Naruto knows exactly what he seeks…His hat. The book the Third left was sure to say that much.

"Now is not the time to discuss why I did not chase after Orochimaru. But, I think it should be obvious enough that chasing after a criminal and leaving a major asset to Konoha behind would not be the most fruitful decision concerning Konoha's strength." He walked past Tsunade and took his seat. The place reeked of alcohol.

"Then what should we be discussing with a half-trained Hokage such as yourself?" Danzou, again made a jab at him. The words he spoke were indeed true. He was only Half way to becoming a truly fearsome person. But that would have to wait. He had plenty of time. His power, hopefully will not be tested until two more years.

Naruto crossed his fingers together in front of his chin and relaxed into his chair "We should be discussing…speeding up the Uchiha clan's restoration and what to do about Sasuke's betrayal. He needs to be kept alive but at the same time…punished for his treason"

Their collective eyes widened and Jiraiya jumped to his feet "Naruto…the way you say that…don't tell me…" Danzou soon caught on to what Jiraiya was saying and his scowl deepened

"Yes, I am going to take charge of Konoha from now until further notice. Tsunade messed up…big time."

Danzou stepped forward, his cane tapping loudly on the floor boards "Hold up right there. You are in no position to give orders or _decide_ to take control of Konoha yet." Naruto gave the sneering man a blank look and looked to Koharu for explanation.

The old woman sighed and went through a lengthy explanation, arbitrarily telling him that though the Daimyo chose the next Kage, every village has a council made up of the highest ranking officials besides the Kage themselves that can overrule the Daimyo's decision. They are called the Jounin council. It was a system set in place to avoid manipulations.

"You have to be evaluated by the council, if you pass, you get to be the Hokage, permanently, until you die or retire. If you don't pass, you go back to being a Genin and live your life like a normal Shinobi"

Naruto hummed in thought. It seemed like they all knew about this. He glanced towards Jiraiya and lifted an eyebrow, as if asking why he hadn't be notified of this. The man only smiled sheepishly.

"I'm guessing the Kage's council is the highest rank apart from Hokage, followed by the Sannin, their rank being in a league of its own and then the Anbu commander along with all Anbu squad captains, then the Jounin commander. I won't include the head of clans because they are just that. Have I missed anything?"

"No"

"Then summon them, now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atop the Hokage Monument, Naruto stood in front of Shikaku Nara the Jounin commander, Tsunade of the Sannin, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Koharu, Homura, Danzou, Aisaka Kozuki, second female Anbu commander in Konoha history and behind her were the only available Anbu squad captains she commands.

Kozuki looked around and sighed. "Jounin council time huh" her hand on her hip she scoffed "Why do I have to be dragged into these things?"

"You could always retire and give me the position Kozuki-sama" a cheeky voice resolved her lamentations

"Shut up Izaya, Lord Danzou is about to speak"

Danzou stepped forward and introduced Naruto as the one the daimyo had chosen. "Regardless, the final decision is left with us. I know my vote"

Kozuki narrowed her eyes at Naruto, their eyes met and his face remained blank. Devoid of emotion. She looked away. "How do you want us to cast a vote in that black box if we have no clue of what Uzumaki-san is capable of? So far all the Anbu that accompanied him on his trip say is that he's a quick learner and a good leader. What I…what _we_ want to know is… Is he capable of protecting Konoha?"

The crowd of Anbu nodded and murmured I agreement with what had been said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. The Anbu made the majority of the Jounin council, he was fairly certain he had Tsunade, Jiraiya and Koharu's votes. Depending on Homura and Shikaku's votes was risky. He had to get the Anbu to side with him. But from what he'd read in the third's book, He was sure Danzou had at least a minimum of ten root agents in the forty-one Anbu operatives standing before him. If he didn't act quickly...he would be thrown out of the office he never really got to have

Naruto got out of his musings long enough to find Jiraiya speaking "I can safely assure you all. Uzumaki Naruto is perfectly capable of protecting Konoha, I have no doubt in this" His words were fierce and held the value of a Sannin. But Danzou knew that.

"And yet he hasn't expended the time lapse for his training before deciding to take the hat and lead us. He is no prodigy that can in within six months of training take the position of Kage. Had you thoroughly trained him in the time given Jiraiya, I would not oppose. Haste makes waste. Do not waste our village's hard work on the misguided faith that the child of Namikaze can instill the fear THE Namikaze did in our enemy's hearts"

Again Danzou had control of the discussion. Give it to him long enough and Naruto would not have a reason to stand there.

Jiraiya had become agitated "Jiraiya-sensei. Stop" It was his time to have a say in this little debate.

"I may not have the experience. But I can get it. I may not have them cowering in their boots but I can make them and I may not have your respect but I can and will force it out of you. I am not my father, but I am my father's son" He flicked his wrists and his scythe came to exist. Everyone visibly tensed "My only achievement in the face of Konoha is single-handedly defeating the One-tailed beast and putting an end to the rampage that would have not only opened old wounds but also give Konoha nightmares for years to come…of course, that is assuming it survived the war that would ensue over its land"

He narrowed his eyes at Danzou, using every mental and word skill the Third's book, Koharu and Itachi had taught him. The probability of Konoha being destroyed after the invasion was low and even if he didn't defeat the One-tail and woken Gaara, he could see six people that could. But using a Shinobi's paranoia against him, he could convince anyone of those events taking place.

He strengthened his grip on his scythe "And that's why. I'm going to fight you…Aisaka-san" the murmurs and words of outrage ensued.

"Naruto?! What are you doing?" Jiraiya held his shoulder, holding him back.

He gestured at Danzou with his scythe "If I challenge one of the Sannin, they would lose and you'll say they were being biased and if I challenge you, you'll lose and say you went easy on the child" Danzou visibly flinched. "You dare say I'd lose?!"

Naruto continued on, unconcerned "So I challenge the next best thing. The Anbu commander is certainly strong. It's only fair I fight someone I have no ties with and is equally strong enough for the Kage position." He smiled beneath his scarf "Neko-chan has told me a lot about you, Aisaka-san" his voice shifted from dead serious to juvenile surprisingly fast. "She admires you very much. And thus I expect to see what makes you so great in her eyes. Here I come!"

With a burst of chakra he pushed Jiraiya back. The rest of the people around actively made way for the oncoming battle.

With another burst Naruto broke all the seals restraining his chakra to Jounin level. His chakra skyrocketing to that of Tailed beast. He glare at her, fully intent on taking her down from the start. "Anbu! Do not be cowards. If you share the same sentiment as you commander come and fight me together, but be warned, this won't be a battle"

Said Anbu looked between each other and twenty stepped forward. At this Kozuki had to speak "Wait! I haven't even agreed to this! And between the twenty of us even Jiraiya-sama would be hard-pressed to face us!"

Naruto's voice deepened and he chuckled darkly "Jiraiya-sama isn't running for Hokage" with that, his scythe was lit aflame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A great wind had risen from Naruto and pushed against his them. Shuriken and Kunai rendered useless, fire style techniques extinguished or used against them. All while he bombarded them with fire style techniques that were greatly enhanced by the wind and strokes of fire that were released from his scythe. He did all this while taunting them. Every attack was met. Water dragon was met with the maw of a blazing fire fox, earth techniques were melted away by the whitest fire, lightning didn't even reach its target, no one had chakra enough to power a wind jutsu strong enough to break his either. They were being taken out without him moving from his place. It hurt her pride.

So far they had lost seven people. The wind pushing them back would randomly sharpen and skewer many. Kozuki groaned, in ten years of her position as commander, she'd never felt so beaten. Time to change that.

"Izaya!" She pointed toward Naruto "Water dragon, don't question me! Ryuuji, Akane." She made some hand signals and they nodded in understanding "Izaya! Now!"

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water style: Water dragon jutsu)"**

Not a moment later the technique was called out that it was parried

" **Uzumaki-Katon: Kitsune no nodo! (Uzumaki fire style: Fox's maw)"**

The fox's maw chewed out and vaporized the water dragon. Steam rose up and Naruto had already begun to unleash his follow up attack. Multiple wind coated kunai and shuriken pierced the steam, cutting through anyone unfortunate enough to be caught.

Kozuki and her group had already steered clear of the bombardment though. She was right behind him

" **Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!"**

With Naruto trapped in Kozuki's mud flow technique Akane followed her example

" **Furyuuchou Ken ( Flowing Wind Fist )!"** Thrusting out her fist and releasing the pressurized wind chakra, Akane sent Naruto's body flying.

" **Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)!"** Ryuuji declared fiercely spitting out the Dragon towards the descending Uzumaki, landing a solid hit and resulting in an explosion.

The remaining Anbu gathered around Kozuki, Ryuuji and Akane. Asking if they went a bit overboard. Kozuki answered "If he managed to take out fifteen of us without moving from his position…this is too kind" She sneered. "Izaya, go check if he's alive"

"No need" The dust had settled and Naruto was revealed. His scarf torn and a little blood dripping from his cheek, otherwise he was unharmed.

The Anbu instinctively took a step back

"Surely this isn't all you have…the team work was spectacular, would have killed anyone else. But I expected more from you Kozuki, after all Neko's praise. I actively took out other Anbu while avoiding damaging you, seems like I wasted my time, I should have just incinerated you all"

Kozuki let out a snarl "You bastard!" She ran forward sword in hand. But she and her cohorts were suddenly thrust into the ground.

"No more of that. You ruined my scarf so I'm certain you can do better" she looked up and saw Naruto's fingers directed to the ground

"H-how?"

"I created a technique that allows me to control the air in the space my chakra has saturated, that's how I came out fairly unscathed from your combo. Its chakra intensive and takes time to prepare. That's why I constantly threw wind chakra at you from the beginning, to saturate the air with my chakra. This is an S-rank offensive and defensive technique according to Jiraiya. I haven't named it yet, just like I haven't named my other S-rank fire technique" he smiled happily "I hope I've won you all over with this"

Naruto turned over and walked towards the black box. "Cast your votes away!"

Danzou groaned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Naruto was officially the Godaime. He'd gotten a change of clothes and got back to the office. Jiraiya was already there though. He looked visibly upset

Naruto only lifted an eyebrow at that. "Here to congratulate me?"

"Congratulations" The man had said it so flatly Naruto flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I planned to use it." His head held down Naruto formally bowed and apologized to Jiraiya.

"Naruto, that's technique left you with chakra exhaustion, crushed your ribs and your arms, it also leveled the entire surrounding area, and that was the first time you used it, it was also the last to my knowledge." He glowered down at Naruto "How many other times have you used it to master it to this level? How many times did you get hurt?!"

Naruto still had his head bowed down. He had promised not to try the technique again, but it just had too much potential to drop. For some reason, clones couldn't perform, he speculated it was because their bodies weren't strong enough to handle that amount of chakra being poured out from their pores. And so he had to take some risks. Even now the technique still inflicted injury on him. Thus, his dislocated shoulder, broken femur and ribs.

"But it works now with minimal risk. No technique is without risk really. Given time I will perfect it." Naruto straighten up and took his seat. Not a moment later, the elders entered.

"Impressive technique Uzumaki-san, the possible applications for such a technique is…unbelievable. We should begin training our soldiers how to do it" For once the man spoke with something other than discontent in his voice. Admiration.

"That won't happen, do you want to make potential S-rank missing-nin of all Konoha Shinobi?!"

"We have _loyal_ soldiers in Konoha too Jiraiya, don't undermine us all"

Naruto interrupted before Jiraiya could fire his comeback "Regardless of what loyal soldiers we have, I won't be teaching this technique to anyone. It would kill any other person. We are here to discuss Uchiha Sasuke and The Sand village. Before that though. I want to make some things clear. I'm taking seat today, I will be inaugurated again tomorrow as Uzumaki Naruto spread the word anyhow." He faced Danzou squarely and glared "And Danzou…I do not appreciate secrets, I want a list of all your root operatives, I want a list of their deeds, abilities, everything about who they are before and after you brainwashed them, they will all be reexamined by a Yamanaka and incorporated into Konoha forces, all forms of seals will be destroyed too. If you resist I will kill you where you stand"

The room was filled with silence. Danzou was visibly shaking. Jiraiya was also visibly shocked but for different reasons. _How can a normal conversation change pace so quickly!_

Danzou soon gathered his wits and replied affirmative, looking for a place to sit and consider he made for the door.

"You aren't dismissed, Danzou…" He was stopped cold in his tracks. "I'm not the third. The only reason the third couldn't deal with you was because of root and he couldn't take away root because he feared internal conflict higher than the one he already had. But I have taken away root and you can't fight back, but that doesn't mean I don't need you here" Naruto walked up to him and smiled kindly, he held no hostility or mockery. Just a true smile.

"Be the old man you are and help me lead this village, Danzou" Naruto gave him a seat and for once, Danzou smiled. Koharu and Homura sat right beside him too, looks of relief and bewilderment on their faces.

"Yes. Now back to business. Starting with. Uchiha Sasuke"

The room went silent as they contemplated what to do with the young Uchiha. He was a delicate person to handle, Orochimaru stood behind him and so did Itachi. Killing him would anger them both. Naruto highly doubted his survival in a battle with those two, even one was enough to keep him on his toes. Jiraiya had never truly been serious with him. Even when he went all out, the man restrained from using his final trump card. The one no doubt every Sannin had. If Jiraiya thought his final play was too much for him, then it was undeniable that Orochimaru was still a league ahead and so was Itachi.

"We cannot touch the Uchiha because of the deal the third made and we also don't need Orochimaru hounding us"

"That is true Danzou. So what do you propose?" Danzou looked up to Naruto and then to the rest of the occupants of the room

"At this point we have no choice but to keep him alive until we are certain that he is ready for sexual activity. We can hope he goes on to reproduce on his own without much fuss. If not we enact the clan restoration act on him. By law we have right to restore his clan through any means necessary."

Koharu then pitched in her two cents "The same goes for you Hokage-sama. Even you can't avoid this law."

Naruto flushed, hearing Jiraiya giggle in the background and considered the implications. "So I'm force to start a family by what?"

"Force to start a family at the age of sixteen or you can just take multiple willing women if you aren't the commitment type" Jiraiya seemingly being an expert in the subject explained

"That aside. We could avoid all this hassle and hand him over to me for conditioning, he can reject Orochimaru and stay loyal to the village at a command. And even birth the Uchiha clan once more"

"But wouldn't that mean Tsunade-hime is subject to the CRA too?" Jiraiya had no real concern in the subject any longer.

"Jiraiya! Get serious" Koharu admonished. Jiraiya huffed. And Naruto contemplated his decision. Not too long ago he admonished Danzou for his brainwashing. But now that brainwashing could very well save him from worrying when next Orochimaru would come for Sasuke and how much damage he would do before being stopped.

"No, I have a better plan in mind. It solves some of Konoha's problems along the way too." Naruto smiled contentedly behind his scarf. He'd have to take the risk. Despite what he told himself. He still valued Sasuke as a friend and desperately wanted to save him from his path.

Koharu prompted him to go on with what he had to say and he took a big breath "We leave Sasuke in the village. But…we are going to have to reopen the Uchiha clans land. Danzou's extra forces will stay there together with Sasuke, report his actions and protect him. They will also form majority of the shutdown Konoha police force. Its about time we heal our old wounds"

Koharu smiled "An effective use of those forces. It's a brilliant plan."

Naruto scoffed "You act surprised" he grinned at her approval

"Except thrusting the boy into the stage of his clans massacre and forcing him to live there…we would at least have to perform a full remodeling of the place" Jiraiya nodded in agreement with Danzou's statement "If we just throw him in there he'd be even more unstable and rage filled than ever before"

"Sadly that's true and there's nothing we can really do about his state of mind except therapy. And that rarely went smoothly from the records Tetsuya Yamanaka gave me" Naruto sighed "As for the remodeling. I have someone that will come in handy. I'll file out the documents as soon as I get an audit of the last four years"

Danzou frowned "I still say you let me have him and put him through conditioning. Isn't this a bit too much trouble to go through for one Shinobi? Even an Uchiha as he is"

"He isn't just one Shinobi. He is our dilemma. He is also my friend or so I'd like to think. But I'd sooner leave Konoha than let you have Itachi knocking on our doors" That was the end of that discussion. It was decided then what the plan would be. "As for the Konoha police force. I'll have someone send out invitations to it to all clans and inactive Shinobi. It will need as much power behind it as possible"

Naruto straightened up and continued "Now…on to the next agenda. The Sand Village"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had concluded his meeting with Jiraiya and the Elders. That took longer than he originally thought. He glanced at the paperwork stacked in front of him and immediately decided to forgo it and head out for the day. He picked up his haori and hat. Then left the building.

Calmly walking the morning streets of Konoha, he received smiles and greetings. They hailed him and children played around him. He realized then, that someone had leaked info of his identity as Hokage and surprisingly the village accepted him. He was sure it must have taken time for them to realize. But with the regular Shinobi he took missions with during his time training acknowledging him and his strength. They must have set the pace for his acceptance.

They called his name. "Good morning, Naruto-sama!" "Welcome back, Naruto-sama!" He felt truly happy, vindicated. He achieved his dream. He let his scarf hang around his neck and set his hat to hang at his back.

"Good morning, Konoha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd eaten at Ichiraku's ramen. They were never happier to see him. Against his wishs Ayame had smothered him in a hug. He celebrated sixteen bowls with them and promised he'd be back.

Now he stood at the door that separated him from the person he wanted to see most. He knocked twice and a voice replied with a 'come in!' He took his first steps in and a small smile found its way to his lips as he found her. She sat crossed legged on a sofa, popcorn in hand as she watched a drama starring the Princess of the Land of snow. He concealed his presence and appeared directly behind her. Right before pulling her into a hug. She jerked in surprise but immediately calmed at his presence.

"I'm home, Sakura"

"Welcome back, Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: And here it is. Chapter ten. I did my best. Hope you follow and Fav.**

 **I dropped some not so subtle hints at you readers. I need a name for Naruto's Jutsus. Comment what would fit the description of the technique in reviews please. Also, Sakura haters…be paitent with me. I honestly planned for Narusaku to be the main pairing for the story, while also having Temari as a political wife. But after watching some Naruto episodes and seeing how well Temari and Shikamaru fit so well in canon…I just couldn't. I apologize. Also if you'd noticed I had all pairings removed in the story description. I still don't know what to do. I certainly don't have the slightest intention of letting Naruto remain with Sakura either. Now all I have in mind is OC or a certain older woman mentioned I this chapter and the last. Points to you if you can guess who.**

 **Also Danzou haters and/or supporters. Not every evil character has to remain evil. Talk no jutsu is not the only way to bring a villain into the light. There's common sense too. Danzou is also the ideal person to use to amplify Naruto's position as Hokage.**

 **Hope I did better on the fight scene than on the last. I read the previous chapter's fight scene and cringed. Beta… ;-;**

 **Let me know your thoughts on what I did with Sasuke too.**

 **I have only one excuse for my lateness though…college -_-**

 **Its very hard putting up with college and typing this. I've been here since January and will still be here by June.**

 **Anyway. I'm actively looking for a beta so anyone can volunteer or direct me to one or one to me in reviews or PM.**

 **Genocideshinobi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm guest didn't come under a name. Anyhow. My summary used to be better and less of a rip off. But it got close to no attraction with that. So I decided to try what worked for majority. This is only my second story here, my first got one review and zero favorites and follows. And that one review was from a friend. I gave up on it quickly. Anyway. I'll mix up the summary a bit. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

 **Thor94: I see what you mean now. Looking back that was a bit harsh and it reminded me of all the super powered Naruto stories I've read…cringe worthy.**

 **Toshiro: I'm glad to see you are still following. I promise to update as often as I can.**

 **Toile Grant: 'Good'. It's the simplest comments that got this chapter out so fast. That simple word gave me the moral boost I needed to start this chapter early and update early too. I really appreciate it.**

 **Well here's chapter eleven. Enjoy**

Chapter eleven

Regime.

It had been over a month since Naruto came out to the world as the Fifth Hokage. Konoha residents was at an impasse over whether Naruto as Godaime was a good thing or a bad one. Regardless they celebrated the beginning of a new leader's tenure, if anyone had a problem with it, it was washed away in celebration and the making of merry.

The village had still been on the road to recovery from the recent invasion. Some things were lost, some destroyed, people missing. All this was placed on Naruto's work load, Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune had covered some of it. But a lot where placed in the HEO(Hokage's Eyes Only) section.

Currently Naruto sat in his office and faced the mountains of paper. He had to file, categorize and rank missions according to their difficulty and the client requests, form new teams from the academy, approve various kinds of construction, oversee construction, address the civilian's mundane requests, command the Anbu and even reward promotions where necessary. Like he was doing now.

He chewed on his pen and hummed in thought as he went through the Konoha Genin files wondering who really deserved a promotion. "Hiyori…what do you think?"

The girl looked up from her work to stare at her Hokage "Hm?" during the span of a month she had quickly gotten used to working with Naruto. She was good at noticing the disturbances in his mind and how to assist him with it. Though his friendliness always got the better of her.

"What do you think of this? Who deserves a promotion?" He said tossing the files to her

She flipped through the pages of the pages of file, skimming through reports of each Genin performance, humming all the while. "They all performed remarkably, except Kiba who lost to your farts, Hokage-sama" Naruto visible receded into the chair "But they don't have the mental maturity to handle Chuunin, all with the exception of Shikamaru Nara, who is already Chuunin." She gave a sigh and looked up "I say we wait until the next Chuunin exam. You still have that bet with Gaara of the sand to consider too, I am positive that they will grow strong enough to put us in the winning"

Naruto nodded, completely understanding what she was saying "I have another problem though. Team Seven is unbalanced. I'm Hokage and Sasuke is a flight risk, what do we do about that?"

"Why don't you just put some root Anbu into the team?" Naruto shook his head "I'd already thought of that. But I have to always assume that somehow, one day Orochimaru will get his hands on Sasuke. Then I'll need to fill in two spaces. Of course Danzou had recommended someone from the root to replace Sasuke in that event. But my replacement is what bothers me."

Hiyori sighed, walked over to his desk and sat on it "You have many options, you could disband the team or just find a Genin that can balance the teams make up in the academy reserves"

Naruto hummed and looked at her precarious position on his desk "I'll think about it, for now. We have somewhere to be." Not a moment later did the receptionist coming saying it was time.

Naruto went ahead, wearing his Hokage Haori and his hat on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the hollow halls of Konoha's most secure penitentiary. Naruto taught hard on what he was about to do once more. It didn't help that his assistant was still nagging him on the safety of his actions.

"Shut up already, Hiyori. I already told you we'll know if it's safe or not after we've done it then it will be a unanimous vote to keep him on the leashes…regardless of what I think or say" The last part came out a bit of a whisper. It was obvious Naruto wasn't happy with this either.

They'd finally reached their destination. The three elders were already there waiting.

"What took you so Goddamn long, Naruto?" Koharu badgered. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, I couldn't just resist Ichiraku's ramen. I had to make a stop" His hair had grown into something with semblance to that of Jiraiya's but not as ragged.

"That's the same excuse you use every time we need to meet. In fact it's your only excuse." Danzou joined in on Koharu's nagging. Homaru just stayed behind and glared.

Naruto let out a weak laugh and pleaded once more for forgiveness. "Well, I'm here now. Let's get him out. Ibiki!"

With a jingle of keys Ibiki released the locks on the massive gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood in the room was tense.

A messenger bird had just arrived with new Intel from the spy placed in Konoha. This news very much upset its receiver.

"Uzumaki…Naruto? Rather, Namikaze...Uzumaki Naruto?! Why am I just being notified when he took office over a month ago and was elected over seven months ago! It's almost been a year! Mabui?"

Mabui sighed. This truly was a time to be dissatisfied with his subordinate's performance but why was he taking it out on her? "I apologize Raikage-sama, but as mentioned in the letter he was delayed by Konoha's inconsistency. He could not be sure whom was Hokage and who wasn't, Konoha was constantly switching between Tsunade and this Uzumaki person. I can't say I blame him"

The Raikage threw a fist into the wall. "He should have reported it as soon as he found out there was a person bearing 'Namikaze' strong enough to occupy a Kage's seat" the buff, dark-skinned man walked back to his desk and sat "Does the Stone know about this? Also is the Mist still in civil war that they'd be unaware to this?"

Mabui only shook her head at both questions "All we know for sure is that this person is the Fifth Hokage and is holding the Sand as the Leaf's vassal. I've already sent orders to the spy in Konoha to dig around some more about this person's background so we know what we are dealing with" The Raikage nodded in approval

"Also…pool every shred of information you can from villages surrounding Konoha and every other Major Village. Surely something will turn up. And…get me Yugito and her team, they'll be delivering a present to Konoha for me"

Mabui smiled at that. Despite all his brawn the Raikage did have some good brains in that hard head of his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the meaning of this? Naruto!" Sasuke was outraged and confused. He was released from his prison, given clean clothes, food to eat, and now was being asked if he wanted his chakra back. All this taking place in broad day light.

"What do you mean, Sasuke? Can't a guy just be caring toward a brother?" Naruto asked, barely stifling his snicker.

"Don't joke with me, Naruto! We aren't brothers! Why are you doing all this?" Naruto let out a cough. It seemed Sasuke wasn't in a playful mood today, not that he ever was.

"Why are _we_ doing this you mean? This was a council decision. Your resultant behavior will determine what privileges are given back to you as a Konoha Shinobi and as when due. Now as I was saying…do you want your chakra back?"

Sasuke grunted and looked around his surroundings "First off…where are we going? I think I know this road"

Danzou smiled from behind "Why of course you do…it's the only road leading to the Uchiha clan district" Danzou declaration caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow with suspicion "Although…it won't be called that any longer now will it"

"What do you mean by that old man?" Sasuke had stopped to face Danzou properly. The whole group had stopped with him. This time Homaru answered "What else would he mean? The Uchiha clan is extinct. We kept this grave yard occupying valuable space in respect to your fallen clan and in trust to your loyalty to Konoha for over a decade. But now the last loyal Uchiha decided to betray Konoha. What else do you suppose we do?"

Realization dawned on Sasuke quick and Naruto gave him the summary of what will be taking place "We are refurbishing it and scraping it of every memory of Uchiha for the villages purposes. This will be your new yet old home, Sasuke. Get comfy"

Sasuke stood there in front of the new bustling Konoha Police Force. His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Believe me, I know what I am doing is cruel to you Sasuke…taking your home like this and making it into something the village will use for its own benefits. But it's better than the alternative. If you want you can take it as a punishment for your betrayal and you can hate me for it. But I'm just doing my job and filling up the holes in Konoha"

"Shut up! This is where my clan was. This is where we belong. This is my home. How dare you!?" Sasuke barely restrained himself from attacking, he had no chakra and he remembered what happened the last time he tried attacking Naruto clearly

"Unfortunately…no matter how much of friends you are with the Hokage. He cannot simply allow a clan comprised of one child to exist and have the same privileges as any other clan" Koharu looked solemnly upon Sasuke. "You must procreate and reach a minimum number of twenty adult males or females before being looked upon as a clan which can truly contribute to Konoha. Until then…the Uchiha clan has no place in Konoha."

Sasuke could only grind his teeth in anger as he watched construction take place on the ground his fathers had labored on.

"Let go of that anger, Sasuke. Truth be told, it's unwarranted. Itachi is the one who you should hold that resentment at, not Konoha, not me and definitely not yourself. You once said that restoring your clan was one of your goals right? Then let that take precedence in your ambition. If you fall to Itachi...the Uchiha clan is done for ya know?"

"No!" Sasuke screamed. "I must grow strong enough to beat him. I won't birth another Uchiha, only to have them breathing the same air as the person who killed their ancestors!"

Naruto only hummed. He had finally stopped at one finely made house. One Sasuke recognized any day. After all. It was his. "Should you choose to take Konoha's generous hand and remain loyal to her, this house will be yours, you will be assigned duties and will serve Konoha until the day you feel strong enough to kill Uchiha Itachi and get rid of a massive headache for us all."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto "And if I don't want to?" Naruto's small chuckle became a full blown laugh "You go back to your cell and wait for Orochimaru to slip past me and break you out, so far he has been reliable…why not trust him?"

Sasuke spat at the sarcasm that practically dripped off Naruto's words. He would be in that cell until he was of no more use. Konoha would probably forcibly steal his cells and recreate the Uchiha clan from scratch.

He smiled. "Sure. Three square meals and a place to train. I'll take your offer"

Naruto laughed again. "I can't wait to see what sort of escape plan you'll cook up, hmm? Kill all comrades and abandon the mission? Sneak out in the night? Amusing" Sasuke flinched. Naruto had the same eyes he wore that night he faced Orochimaru. Bright blue and cold and heartless as Itachi. He'd seen through his plan quickly. But it didn't matter. He still had the upper hand.

"Sasuke…if you are to kill Itachi…you'll need the same brutal training he went through. You will be joining the Anbu from now henceforth. Get ready. It's going to be tough." Naruto turned to leave "Someone will be over to release the seal on you. I'll be coming to visit once in a while…Taka"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked in with Sasuke in tow. He held a small box of what comprised of the basic Anbu starter pack, the only thing he really liked was his mask. The rest dreadfully reminded him of the past. He'd been given a week to prepare. Mentally and physically and even though he complained to Naruto that regardless of what powers Orochimaru may have given him, he would be a dead weight to his new teammates. Naruto just shrugged and said ' _You want to get stronger right? Well this is the fastest way, I went through the Anbu to properly become the Hokage you see now, if you want strength…find it the right way'_ He believed what Naruto said was true. This was the fastest way but it was also very hard.

He felt a pat on his back and came out of his stupor to find a room filled with kneeling Anbu operatives. He turned to Naruto-who had just set the Anbu at ease- and gave him a questioning look. Naruto just made a vague gesture towards the Anbu operatives. He soon felt like he was meant to introduce himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'll be part of the Anbu from today. I look forward to working with you." He gulped. The blank stare of their masks was terrifying.

"This is my personal Anbu team. Most of their work is surrounded around me. Don't worry too much though, I don't like being sheltered so you'll get to go on missions from time to time…depending on my mood of course" Sasuke could very well feel Naruto's sadistic grin behind his scarf "Nevertheless, training continues. They will train you as they trained me. If you have an aptitude for it you may very well surpass them. Anyway, get acquainted" With that he left

Soon after he had dropped his things in the locker assigned to him a womanly figure approached him. He was familiar with this woman. "You feel familiar…?" Sasuke dumbly sputtered out. The purple haired woman smirked evilly.

"Ah. I smacked you into the ground the last time you dared to attack Naruto-sama. I'm Uzuki Yugao. Your team captain and training partner. Call me Neko during missions" at this moment her grin was as wide as Naruto's.

But Sasuke being an egotistical Uchiha refused to be put down "Hmm, _Naruto_ -sama? You seem awful close to use his first name instead of his title" Yugao blushed but immediately extinguished the thought

"Of course we are. We spent half a year together…well as together as a guard unit can be" The one with the Frog mask pitched in his two cents and he saw Yugao regain her grin.

He quirked his eyebrow and thought "So what was Naruto like during that time?" Sasuke asked. "Huh? What makes you want to know? Finally found a heart?"

Sasuke quickly swerved around to face her "Just answer me…please" he tightened his fist as he barely restrained himself from screaming.

Yugao spat "You really want to know huh" Seeing the answer in his eyes she turned around and left. Leaving Sasuke without an answer.

Soon after Panther came up to him "Suit up. We have a mission" He turned toward the Anbu operative with a questioning look "What mission. I thought Naru- Hokage-sama said it was just training and missions once in a while?"

Panther snorted "I can sense your fear. Don't worry, with you on the team we'll hold back on missions outside the village. This is a self-assigned mission. Hokage-sama is meeting with some emissaries from Kumo. And by what is being said…they are pretty strong."

Sasuke furrowed his brows "How do you know they aren't just here for what they say they are?" At this Panther scoffed "Everyone that comes into Konoha under the banner of another and without any intention to pledge loyalty to Konoha is seen as an emissary, no…rather a spy until proven otherwise. Sasuke, we can't all trust the outside the way you do"

Panther sighed. Sasuke looked solemn. He had said too much "In any case. Our mission is to protect Hokage-sama until they leave the country" Sasuke gave him a look clearly questioning the reason for such a long duration "Kumo has a bad, stale and spiteful history with Konoha. One filled with war and betrayal. Well enough of that. You'll learn as you go. Also, if you really want to know about what Naruto was like during that time...you'll have to pass captains test. Now let's go"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was watching an interrogation. Ibiki was marvelous at his job, he could feel the Iwa spy about to scream out all his secrets. He chuckled every time the grown man wet his pants and wondered when the urine in his body will be completely emptied.

"Godaime-sama, there's a Kumogakure emissary at the west gate" Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the Anbu before realizing he had no appointment with Kumo emissaries. He had no reason to let them in. but Ibiki's interrogation had put him in the mood for some foreigners.

"Let them in and direct them to my office. I'll be there as soon as I'm done here" He stepped in the interrogation room and stared at the Shinobi.

Ibiki stepped aside "Ah, I was just about-" "Do you know who I am? Tetsuya was it?" The man nodded "Well don't just nod dumbly. Speak up. Who am I? And what gives me away?"

Tetsuya gulped audibly before speaking "You are the Hokage. I can tell you are quite young though, almost as young as when the current Mizukage took office. As for what gives you away…your headband is different from other Konoha Shinobi. Yours simply has the symbol for fire instead of a leaf. And though I can't see the back of your cloak I'm sure it has your title boldly written in deep red, judging by the color of your cloak of course." Naruto spun around and confirmed all what he had just said.

"Ho Ho! My cloak is black so it needs a color that would really stick out. Like deep red. You have marvelous deductive skills. I'll test it again soon." The man gulped once more, unsettled by his nonchalant nature. "Is your Kage a busy person, Tetsuya? Do you often see them?"

The man stuttered and struggled with the question "I don't really see how that," Quickly remembering he wasn't talking to any child he corrected himself "Uh I mean…yes, yes his is. I almost never see him in person. Sometimes mission's assignments are delivered by messenger bird."

Naruto's grin widened and became more visibly. "So your Kage is a man, huh." Tetsuya's eyes widened considerably and he cursed out as Naruto and Ibiki laughed "I bet the Tsuchikage is still Ohnoki…the Stones fence-sitter. I wasn't born when Konoha was disgracing him as a Kage. But I bet he put up a fight"

"What's your angle with all this?"

Naruto stopped smiling "My angle? Why I simply just want you to stop wasting my time and spill all the details concerning Iwagakure Konoha is outdated in. So I'll offer you a chance at dual citizenship. Be Konoha's spy and I'll call off the assassination of your family" Tetsuya jerked in his chair, trying desperately to attack the man standing in front of him. Spouting threats he couldn't possible carry out.

"What did you think we did in the first days of detaining you?" Naruto unfurled a scroll and began reading out the names, ages, and occupation of everyone related to him. The poor man began to cry. Naruto only frowned. "Help me help you. You are the only Shinobi in your family. Your income isn't spectacularly fine as you are the expendable type. Fail your Kage once or twice and he'll stop relying on you. And that means you and your family will be in the pits, same thing happens here if you reject my offer and stay detained. So what will you do?"

The crying man nodded slowly "I'll do it" he whispered

Naruto nodded "I'm sure you can deduce what happens if you fail me. You will be sent back home with falsified information on Konoha, feed it to Ohnoki for me. You will send news of any and every new development by summon. I'm sure an infiltration and reconnaissance Shinobi such as yourself has one" Seeing the man nod again he turned toward Ibiki and gestured for him to follow.

They stepped out of the room and Ibiki spoke first "magnificent, Hokage-sama. You didn't even touch him. How did you know what to say to him?"

Naruto smiled sadly "What I said there wasn't a lie. Once you had gotten his name out of him in past sessions. I had Anko infiltrate the Stone." Ibiki gasped "She's the one holding his family hostage. Well…not really. I just assigned her to watch over them in preparation for this time. I told her if you did your part well then she'll be his handler in Iwa until she can give him Konoha's trust and let him run things on his own."

Ibiki's mouth hung agape "Then what about the assassination?" Naruto only sighed "His family was never in any real danger. Telling him, that I, a new Kage he knows nothing about would hold his family hostage if he didn't cooperate sounds pretty solid. I bet no one would be able to call my bluff. That aside if Konoha Shinobi were caught and accused of killing citizens of Iwagakure on their own soil…that would very well be an international incident. I'm trying to secure Konoha not take her to war. Have some faith in me. Ibiki."

With that he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked the shortest and less crowded road to the Academy. A little perturbed that Ibiki couldn't discern his aim with that interrogation- His aim was obviously to make that Iwa Shinobi turn his loyalties to Konoha. He wouldn't have been caught if the security was as lax as it usually was- That he couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or not. He wondered if he was a complete mystery to Konoha that way too. He kept telling that it would be well with time. But he was getting unsure every day.

He put that matter aside and got his mind ready for the matter at hand. Kumogakure…what did they want? Formally sending their Shinobi here without informing Konoha beforehand certainly raised a few eyebrows. In any case, he would find out soon.

He stepped into his office and observed three things. Firstly there were four foreign Shinobi in his office, secondly; Two were bickering while the other two stood still, Third and final; His assistant was staring lustfully at one of the two standing still. He could only sigh at her antics.

He made his way to his desk and did his best to make his presence known. His assistant quickly went to his side. He got comfortable in the seat and let out a sigh. His eyes strayed to the two still bickering and back to the one he presumed to be the captain -the one Hiyori was gaping at-the one with the large chest. His eyes stuck to hers for a while before he sensed something. He looked to his left and saw the other woman gazing at him. _Seems she's the captain._ He met her gaze then directed it to her squabbling subordinates. He got the expected results.

"Karui, Omoi! Stop. The Hokage is present" she announced, her eyes never leaving Naruto's figure.

"Huh? You're telling me this runt is the Hokage? The one you continuously told us we had no idea about and should mince our words with? Speak only when spoken to? Yugito-sensei" She eyed Naruto in his seat. "He's just about our age. I bet he's the Hokage's kid or something, hmph"

Silence permeated the room. Hiyori's mouth lay open and the Kumo Shinobi-at least the more experienced ones-went tense. Naruto only cocked his head to the side.

"Kumogakure must have some pride in themselves…training such Shinobi without fear or caution in the face of foreign world leaders." His red eyes drifted lazily to the girl that spoke "However…as long as you aren't the one calling the shots…you keep silent"

Naruto callously snapped his fingers, suddenly Yugito was picked by a wind and violently thrown out the window behind him. The Genin screamed for their sensei while the one whose name hadn't been spoken yet tried her best silencing them.

Naruto picked up a pen and began his paperwork "Rest assured….a fall from fifty feet wouldn't kill a trained Shinobi" Naruto grinned as if he found something amusing "Much less the Jinchuriki of a cat"

The sound of footsteps resounded through the office, drawing looks to what was Yugito, unscathed. "Very perceptive of you, Hokage-dono." She smiled "Throwing me out of the window was a bit excessive don't you think?

Naruto's red eyes glowed with murderous intent "On the contrary. I just rather didn't want to kill you before hearing whatever you had to say. Besides you deserve more than that for not staying your subordinate in the face of a Kage, should such a thing repeat itself I won't be so merciful. Now…don't waste anymore of my time, speak"

"We are here to offer…" She quickly unfurled a scroll on the floor and revealed its contents. Six other scrolls popped into existence "…this!"

Naruto hummed thoughtfully as he scratched his chin "And what _is_ that?"

Yugito's eye twitched violently for a moment but she remained calm "It's a peace offering from the Raikage, in hopes that Konoha and Kumo can start anew and bury the hatchet with you, the Lord Fifth of Konoha."

Naruto stayed still for some seconds. Then spoke one word "Uzumaki" Yugito visibly flinched "Ah...so you are aware of that incident. At the time the third let it slide, so did my _mother_. However…my mother didn't raise me as I'm sure you know. Your Raikage was probably gambling on the fact that I knew about what they did to her, well I know. I also know your Raikage ordered my friends kidnap and another friend's father dead. I'd say my grudge goes deeper than simply kidnapping my mother."

Naruto slouched in his seat, his eyes were half-lidded and his body entirely free of any sort of guard "Go ahead…try and kidnap me. I won't fight back." At this point one of her subordinates decided to speak up too

"We are clearly trying to make peace, can't you see that?" Her fist trembled with unbridled fury at Naruto's provocations "Don't bother attacking Yugito-senpai! I'm a captain on this mission too!"

Yugito made to apologize for her partner but Naruto silenced her "What is your name?"

The young woman, looking about the age of nineteen looked positively confused "I am Samui of Kumogakure"

Naruto got out of his lazy posture and leaned forward "Samui…listen. There will only ever be truly peace with Kumo when it gives Konoha a Jinchuriki to wedlock…Darui of the black lightning will also be great. Sabotaged Ninjutsu scrolls will never really get you anything. Tell Ay the Unruly that true peace only comes with sacrifice. Now if you don't have anything left to say" He looked toward Yugito then back to Samui "Get out of my village"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh? Well I know you meant most of what you said but…that came out hard" Hiyori was quick to review the encounter with the Kumogakure Shinobi "I mean you could have at least offered them a night at a hotel instead of throwing them out into the cold night to immediately travel back to their village which is at most six days away?"

Naruto winced. "Yes…that might have been a little excessive…but like I told you before. This was the Raikage's test. It's what leaders do to know what type of person their dealing with now. He wants to know if I'm any worth worrying about. And I have every intention of making it clear that I am." Hiyori nodded in understanding all through his explanation.

"You've said that before and I understand it's to protect Konoha. But this isn't who you really are. At least this wasn't who you were when we met" She plopped down on the nearby cushion and let out a sigh "You don't keep grudges, you don't keep peoples grudges. You dissolve those grudges."

"Hiyori. I am the face of Konoha. Almost literally. Imagine it like this. I am in a business with people. If I am too generous with my input into that business, I may be the only one to get hurt when it fails. If I am too greedy I can miss out. And if I trust my partners too much I may end up getting ganged up on and eaten up…Konoha, cannot get ganged up and be eaten. I agree with Danzou that the third made a mistake. Even if the sand was being controlled he should have monitored them."

He rose from his seat and hung his Haori and Hat "It's gotten late. And I've had too much excitement for the day to do more paperwork. Hiyori. I'm heading home. Tell the elders and Jiraiya to be at my door in two hours. I need to speak with them"

Hiyori faintly nodded. Worried stained her face as she watch her young leader walk out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had set off to his residence to get some food and rest but…his body just refused to go to sleep, despite the tiredness he felt. So he went ahead and worked on the remaining paperwork regarding the Uchiha clan's renovation. It would be a while before it was truly renovated. Some things in truth still remained the same despite what he had told Sasuke.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his front door. He incredulously checked the time, disbelieving two hours had already passed. He quickly went ahead and opened the doors for the four, letting them in to his home. He directed them to his sitting room; two two-seater and one three-seater cushions around a small brown wooden table. They sat and he made a shadow clone to go get some tea before joining them himself.

"So. What did Kumo want?" Danzou began, straight to the point as the usual

Naruto waved the question away with a one-worded answer "Peace" He quickly spoke again before any more questions could arise "We'll talk about that later. Right now I need your expert opinions on something" He said, his eye making contact with each one of them.

"Okay? What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya inquired

Naruto heaved out a sigh "Its war…do any of you feel war looming? Do any of you look at the village and see it burning?"

Homaru shook his head solemnly "It wasn't too long ago that the village _was_ burning"

"I think we should prepare for another attack. And I don't mean in the near future I mean in every future. I want the _academy_ preparing for war" Naruto blow into his hands. He couldn't help feeling this uncontrollable fear of whatever was to come

Jiraiya shot up from his seat "Naruto! Do you have any idea what you are saying? You'd be robbing children of their childhood!" Jiraiya barked

"They'll be robbed of their childhood when they are killed prematurely, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya flinched at Naruto's outburst and comeback. Biting his lips he sat back down

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Jiraiya shot a glare at Koharu

"I agree" Homura said

"So do I. It's about time we start being what we once were. We can't prepare for peace. All we can do is wait for it. But we shall do so growing and defending our nation" Danzou tapped his cane onto the ground "Excellent observation, Lord Fifth"

Naruto nodded. "Jiraiya you've been ruled out by majority. But I have a job for you. I need you to take over as vice-principal of the academy, relax, not as much paperwork. But you'll mainly overseeing and monitoring the principal's teachings…Danzou's teachings"

"What!? Danzou? Taking care of kids? Have you forgotten about the root so soon?" Jiraiya was in total disbelieve today.

"I think I know what I'm doing. Danzou, truly speaking…for children training to be Shinobi. Real Shinobi…not the drones you created. How long do you think they'll need?"

Danzou hummed, slightly hurt that his root were called drones "I'd say two and a half years roughly speaking"

Naruto nodded "That's good but make it three. The Chuunin exams are now mandatory…We'll have one each year. At the time of graduation for each academic class. No more waiting for the other nations."

"Naruto…why are you doing all this?" Jiraiya asked worriedly "Don't turn into, Yagura"

Naruto lowered his head. Vividly remembering what he had seen in Kirigakure when he'd gone there on a mission. It was awful. Comrades from the same village killing each other. And all of it was instigated by the Kage. But he wasn't like that…he knew what he was doing would indeed protect the village.

"Jiraiya-sensei…I have no doubt that I will protect this village. But for when I die. I need the village to protect itself. Until the Sixth is named. My reason for all this…well." He took a gulp and recounted what had happened with the Kumo Genin "I had no doubt that she could have beaten Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo without any problems. And that scares me. Their captain could be said to be easily mid-Jounin level. Not to talk of Yugito…their Jinchuriki. Highly skilled. Taking her down won't be easy. Then they have Darui of the black lightning…and another Jinchuriki. Along with their Raikage. A war with Kumogakure will not end well. We need numbers."

Silence permeated the room as they all contemplated the significance of his words.

"Fine…I'm on board. I'll watch Danzou like a hawk" Jiraiya gave in, proving his point by staring intently at Danzou.

Naruto let out a small laugh "I'll put this all into law tomorrow. I'll need your backing with the Shinobi council of course." He looked at all of them in the eye. Silently saying he trusted them "That's all. Dismissed"

They all made to leave but Naruto called Danzou back "Danzou…I'll need you to look into Kumo for me, silently as always send your most trusted root on this. I'm sure it's clear who they must report to first." Seeing the old man nod, he continued "Also. Let out a rumor that Konoha is going to war. Something that will motivate Shinobi to train, I'm sure you understand"

Danzou nodded. "You know…Naruto." He purposefully used Naruto's name but his voice held no mockery or scorn in it when he said it "This has been the happiest meeting I've had with any of your predecessors. You truly know what it must take to protect Konoha. But the best part is…you compromise. Something Hiruzen and I never could do." It was then Naruto realized the old man had been smiling the entire time.

"But! Despite being Hokage. You are still a child. Trust others with the heavy stuff until you are ready. Do not push your friends away. In fact…let them in…they all could be of invaluable assistance to you"

With that the old man left his house.

Naruto took a look around him. It was empty. He had achieved his dream and received the recognition he had so longed for…but where was the happiness he thought he would seize?

For the first time since his first months as Hokage. He cried

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Another chapter bites the dust…this one in particular is to reveal some more of the stress being Hokage impacted on Naruto. Because he was taught so he pushed away his friends for fear they would be targets for assassination. But now he is leading a lonely life. The one he started with in the first place. The one that motivated him to seize his seat as Hokage so as to quench the seas of loneliness that dwelled in his heart. But in this chapter. Danzou reveals it had been all for naught. And that's why in out next chapter we are going to finally see some more of Naruto's generation.**

 **This chapter is also about how Konoha/Naruto will relate with other villages. He isn't as cruel as Danzou…but he is a cruel liar who has the power to back up his threats…that's Naruto's M.O as Hokage. He means no harm but can very well harm you.**

 **This chapter was also about Sasuke and what was to be done with him. I hope this agrees with the Sasuke haters as well as the lovers. He got what he wanted fully blown into his face. ANBU. But he is tied to Konoha.**

 **Also. I'm a bit disappointed. I asked for thoughts on what I should name Naruto's two S-rank jutsu but I've got no reply. Its like you guys just skip the authors notes….how rude!**

 **Fav and follow please. I've gotten tired of begging for reviews so…do as you like..**

 **Genocideshinobi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yosh! I'm back! Here's a little heads up. At this point of the Fic everyone is looking more like their shippuden selves. In body and in dressing. I was certainly pleased to see lots of reviews. I wonder if my readers are all vulnerable to reverse psychology. I say review. I don't get so much as a hello. And I say do as you like…well now that I say it out loud…it's like my readers are teenagers…let them do as they like and eventually you'll get desired results. I'm kidding of course. I'm just excited.**

 **BTW ryo is equivalent to dollars here. I'm not American…it just seems like a convenient comparison**

 **ToileGrant (Currently my favorite reader and reviewer):** ┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

 **OutOfReality: Cool .3)do Naru/hiyo, acknowledged. Chp.4) Every good hero needs an equally bad villain with a tragic backstory that joins them together, i.e., Sasuke is essential. I never intend to keep characters as they are now. They will change. Ever .6) I understand where you are coming from but Sasuke will be kept alive...at least while he stays in Konoha. I won't be one of those fanfics that just kills all the inconvenient characters just cuz they can. I'd also like to add that even though Naruto is Hokage first, he is still an individual. And he cherishes his friend just the way Hashirama did Madara. Until he realizes there's no helping the broken. So let me play it out for .10) Lol that was a long time ago. I've long come to my senses. The Naru/saku pairing is a temporary one, I can't maintain her character and her life just doesn't collide with Naruto's in anyway. I can't make it work even if I wanted to.**

 **Fahri: I'm not sure what you are trying to say. But so far I've interpreted it as you saying you want to see more Naruhiyo in the next chapters. I can do that.**

 **Merchant of Blue Death: I'm flattered by your approval. But I'm sorry I have to kick your favorite pairing to the curb in this chapter.**

 **Muzaka: You are the first person who doesn't just want to see fights and romance, you also notice I almost went for a harem. I applaud you. It is hard to develop. You shame me as a Naruto connoisseur. I'd entirely forgotten that manipulating two chakra natures at once is nigh impossible for those without a kekkei genkai enabling them to. So lets just say the Kyuubi acts as his support. You thought of a great name. I'll take only one though. It'll be a surprise.**

 **MIKE: Naruhiyo? Sure lets see how things turn out once I introduce her competition. Spamming clones and learning all jutsu in Hokage's library? Cool idea, but overused and is too much of a shortcut to power. Let's just focus on enhancing our current jutsu. Hiraishin? No way in hell. That's some cringe worthy shit right there bro.**

 **Toshiro!: Isobu…makes an appearance at approximately chapter fourteen. He will be mentioned though. And will be a cause of one of Naruto's greatest dilemmas**

 **NOTICE: Temari and Sakura as pairings are out of the window. I do not know or even want to know how to make their pairings work. We are going to be working with Hiyori, who is a daily influence on Naruto and already has intentions of seducing Naruto as seen in previous chapters. Imagine her how you want, just with black and blood red hair (Multi colored) We are also working with our mystery pairing who hasn't be really introduced yet. But we've seen her…we've seen her alright. Kudos to those who find out who she is, let me know if you figure it out in the reviews and I might fess up**

 **ENOUGH TALK!**

 **Chapter twelve**

Chapter twelve

The New

"Yugito-senpai" Samui's voice was laced with concern, it had to be. What happened days ago wasn't the most refreshing experience she'd had with a Kage, even though it was her first outside of the Raikage.

Currently she stood beside the two Genin that had made the ill-fated mistake of tagging along watching Yugito sign in at the village gate "We can't possibly tell Raikage-sama exactly what happened." Yugito looked at her subordinate with a funny look on her face "And why not?" Samui's mouth hung agar at the question. How could she not see why not? "Why? Because he'll blow a fuse! The Hokage's reply was uncalled for and with the type of Kage we have we might as well be the incident that causes a new reason for fights and war to ensue once more between Konoha and Kumo!"

Yugito sighed and ran a hand through her hair "The Raikage is short-tempered but he's also smart. We can't call war just because the Hokage rejected us. And what the Hokage said was a long time coming. Kumo has done things I'm not proud of. And I've done things I'm not proud of either. We've hurt many people for the sake of Kumogakure. The leaf village is one of the many. The Hokage has every right to hold a grudge" She shifted her weight and looked incredulously at Samui "And what do you mean new fights? Did anyone tell you the fighting had stopped? The villages maybe at 'peace' but that just means the fights don't blow up and cause political scandals, they fight the fights that don't lead to all-out war, simple. We go on missions with that in mind. Don't start a war. Now let's go report this to Raikage-sama"

After receiving the small lecture, she watched her superior walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurotsuchi…what happened to the spy we sent? He hasn't come back from Konoha yet. I thought you said you scouted him yourself. You said he was the best for the job" The person he was talking to just leaned on his desk with no care in the world.

Picking a booger from her nose she stared at it then wiped it off on the desk.

"Hey! Damn brat! Are you listening?"

She turn around and scowled at the old man. "I am. He should have come back a week ago...unless he was captured" The Tsuchikage groaned "This is why I wanted to send you instead. Even if you somehow managed to be captured I'd still be able to wage war!"

Kurotsuchi sighed "You can't kill everyone who hurts me. Besides. We are still recuperating our forces from the last clash we had with them." The old man visible winced at the cruel reminder. Konoha would pay.

Like a twist of fate the doors opened and a man bowed to him.

The Tsuchikage looked confused. Who let him in? "Who are you?" The man rose to his full height and presented himself "It's me, Tsuchikage-sama. The one you sent to Konoha. Tetsuya"

At this revelation the Tsuchikage straightened up, but with a smile plastered on his face. Kurotsuchi only shook her head "I told you he'd be back! Trust me more, damn old man!" the Tsuchikage completely ignored her in favor of the jackpot in front of him

"So. What do you know?" He said impatiently.

Tetsuya proceeded to recite all the information he had gathered over time. All the while the old man's face got more grim with it revelation. Once he was done. He excused himself, leaving the Old Kage and his Granddaughter alone.

"Kurotsuchi…get me the council. Then head to Kumogakure with this" He slid a scroll towards the girl whose mouth still hung open. "Kurotsuchi!" His shout knocked the girl out of her stupor and she quickly ran off to carry out her orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again confused "Hiyori! Where is all this money coming from? Also…where is it going? From what I'm seeing here we can't touch it" Hiyori looked over his shoulder at the document in his hand.

Her eyes widened in realization "Oh that! Well most of the money is coming from the Land of Fire" Naruto also realized the implications of this "The Fire Daimyo? What's he sending money for? Are we particularly lacking in anything?"

Hiyori had a grin plastered on her face. She dropped her work and suddenly grappled Naruto's neck "Congratulations!"

Naruto was flustered. He deftly pushed her off his body "Congratulations on what exactly? Hiyori you aren't exactly make sense" Since taking the job Naruto hasn't exactly been comfortable when being left in the dark. If Hiyori knew it, he should too.

Hiyori only giggled. Her laugh filled the office and he wasn't sure whether to laugh with her or be on guard. But. It had been a long time since he saw her have this much fun in his presence. It was…relieving. Her laugh made him feel like everything was okay.

Soon after cooling down she pulled out a calendar a pointed at a date and looked expectantly at Naruto. But to no avail. Naruto remained completely oblivious so she explained "This is going to be tomorrow, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto took a closer look at the date and his eyes widened then face palmed himself "Hiyori! It's almost been a year!" The date she pointed at was the day he became Hokage "It's almost been a year since I became Hokage!"

He grabbed her hand and they bounced around in a circle chanting. That is, until Danzou came in.

The twirling duo came to a stop and shared a mixed look of horror and embarrassment. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Danzou broke the silence

"Naruto-kun?" At his voice they quickly disentangled and tried to go about their normal activities, that is, both picked up paper and stared at it hoping for the embarrassment to wash out fast.

Danzou let out a hearty laugh and tapped his way to a seat "Whatever you were doing isn't my concern but we all know what it looked like, so don't let Koharu find out or she'll push for a wedding" He let out another laugh and the red duo just sweat dropped.

He brought out some scrolls and stacks of paper bound together and Naruto got into his seat "Mirth away. Here are the bank transactions Konoha has made over the last fifty years. I haven't looked through it since you haven't told me what we're looking for so…what are we looking for?"

Naruto reached for the scrolls and split it as equally as he could in three parts . Immediately starting to read through the scrolls and stacks of paper. "We…are going to make a full report of the transactions concerned with Konoha's savings account, every withdrawal and deposit. We are going to then track down where the money withdrawn went to and who the deposited money came from. I want to know everything about our savings account."

Danzou nodded and also got to work. "What brought this on anyway?"

Naruto continued to write down the details of what he read while he answered "The situation in Sunagakure. Their relationship with their former daimyo, the one we almost ordered dead…I don't want that for Konoha. We may be comfortable with the way things are now but in the event that the Daimyo forsakes us. I want us to have a large enough fortune to build this village three times over, fully restocked"

Hiyori snorted. "With all due respect, as we are now that's not going to be remotely possible Naruto-sama" Danzou nodded in agreement uttering a word of unanimity.

"That's why we are going to work on the way money flows and who gets the majority. As it is now our Shinobi almost never have enough money to cover their medical bills. Not to talk of other necessities." He whipped out a piece of paper and laid it on the table.

"D-rank missions gains go a hundred percent to the person it's assigned to. But D-ranks are more than frequently done by Genin and so it's split in three. And the money being paid is ranging from a single ryo to a hundred. C-ranks are also more than frequently done by Genin. And this time it's split evenly between all participants. And ranges from a hundred to ten thousand ryo." He glanced at Hiyori and Danzou to see if they were following "Now here's the real problem. The B-ranks. The village's backbone. Only thirty percent is given to the Shinobi or team it's given to. Another thirty goes to the village while the remaining forty goes to the daimyo. And these missions only range from fifty thousand ryo to hundreds of thousands. The A-ranks are the same percentage ratio and usually require more Shinobi to carry out, which leads to splitting it down the middle some more."

Naruto poured himself a glass of water and leaned back in his chair. "In essence what I'm trying to say is we have to revise this percentage ratio. I propose we give thirty to the Shinobi and fifty to the village, whatever's left is for the daimyo. We'll continue with the thirty, fifty, twenty ratio until we reach our target. Then we'll make it something else. What do you think, Danzou, Hiyori?"

Hiyori groaned and Danzou hummed. "That's a sensible plan, Naruto" Naruto smiled "But I doubt the daimyo will ever accept it. We'll have to go behind his back to carry it out"

Hiyori let out a tired sigh "I kind of agree with Danzou-sama. Twenty percent? The daimyo is a…proud man. He'll never accept it."

Naruto sighed. He looked at their faces and thought of the daimyo he worked with and was about to give in. He took one last glance at the papers then looked up to the photos of his predecessors, as if asking for guidance.

The Shodai Hokage, The Nidaime, Old man Third and the man he admired the most, his father and the Yondaime Hokage. All had stern faces that betrayed no emotion. It was then he decided.

He quickly and fiercely slammed his hand on his desk. "No! He _will_ accept it. I'll force him to!"

He sprang up from his seat and kicked the door open on none other than Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, who, luckily was skilled enough to avoid the flying door.

"Ho? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, blinking owlishly at the battle ready Anbu operative.

Sasuke took off his mask and revealed his seemingly permanent scowl "Monthly debriefing remember?" Naruto let out an embarrassed laugh, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Anyway. I can wait outside if you are busy," he peeked into the room where Danzou sat seemingly not bothered with Naruto's outburst and where Hiyori stood with a tired look on her face ",but if not I'll just debrief now"

Naruto waved the thought away. Smiling, he said. "I was just about to go get some ramen. But now that I see you," He eyed Sasuke head to toe ", I'll be needing some meat. So let's go, you can tell me all about your team on the way"

He had already began walking. Sasuke let out a grunt and followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first two weeks that he'd been in the Anbu, with team Ro. Sasuke had received summons from Naruto. The reason was simple. He was to give status reports about his experiences with the team and to lay out any complaints he had with the Hokage…Naruto.

After two months of having his old teammate boss him around. He'd swallowed his ego and decided to accept things as they were. He had attempted to escape several times only to be thwarted in his attempts by a smiling Kage. He would later realized that his home and entire environment was being watched around the clock.

He looked to his chatty friend and overall superior. He was going on about how Ramen broth got on his scarf and how his assistant, Hiyori, forced him to get a new one and stop eating in the office. He smiled. It was ridiculous to think he had despised such a man a while, but in a way he could see it. He was imprisoned for weeks. Then he was suddenly being given everything he had ever asked for. Power. Power to end that man's life. He was getting stronger. He was grateful.

He suddenly bumped into something. He looked to see Naruto staring at him. Confused he quickly uttered an incomprehensible sound. Naruto made a face and sighed "You weren't listening were you?" The way his eyes searched for and escape route told him he was right "I asked if you'd gotten any closer to Yugao, you said you liked her didn't you?"

Sasuke immediately turned his attention to Naruto. "What?!" He slapped a hand over his mouth and looked around, people were staring. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him into the barbeque spot they were currently standing in front of. "When did I ever say such? I said she was interesting" It was still hard to let out how truly outraged he was, there were still people gathered. The sight of the Hokage was a rare thing.

Naruto took a ticket and went to find a seat "Remember when I was asking you about your opinion on the Clan Restoration Act? I set out a list of the women you had made contact with and asked who you thought you'd like more. You said Yugao was interesting so…well…I thought you meant that you wanted her"

Sasuke visible paled "W-wait. Did you tell her anything?" "Huh?" "Did you tell her anything about the CRA?" Naruto took his seat in the booth they ordered and let out a tired sigh "It's good to be in a different chair once in a while. Huh? Yeah I did."

Sasuke sat across him. Having no other Anbu related duties for the day, he had gone to change before meeting up with Naruto on the way to the restaurant. He wore a simple Uchiha styled black polo with regular Shinobi pants and light gear. "What did she say?"

"You seem awfully interested in this…I mean, for someone who doesn't want her." He frowned, taking a sip of the complementary bottle of alcohol the restaurant offered. Seeing his friends impatience begin to rise he let it spill "She didn't say anything. I told her to prepare herself if you requested her, of course I assured her that being of a rank that high she could refuse. But she said she'd do whatever I said and left looking very sick. In fact, I think she got sick the moment I mentioned you and the CRA together in one complete sentence." He laid back and took another swing "I wonder what that was all about"

He turned his attention to Sasuke. His head was down and he was trembling "Hey are you okay? If you aren't up for barbeque we could try something else you know. Ramen to the rescue?"

Meanwhile all Sasuke could think about is how ruined his reputation really was. _Is this what panda really meant when he said I should give captain her space? I thought she was on her period!_ "Sasuke?" _I foolishly ignored him and went ahead to question her about our rounds._ "Sasuke?" _I didn't want to think that captain would be that put down by something so trivial! No wonder all the female Anbu keep shying away from me, scratch that._ "Sasuke-kun?" _They are openly aggressive! I thought they still hated me because of my defect but now…now I know. It was because of him! Wait, Sasuke-kun?_

He quickly lifted his head up to see Haruno Sakura glaring at his form, before he could open his mouth to say anything Sakura had already begun talking

"It's rare seeing you two together. What's the occasion?" Sakura's smiled seemed to have more meaning than her words. Sasuke looked to Naruto and gulped at the thought of the implications behind this.

Naruto, still oblivious to Sasuke's growing dread gave her an answer "I'm not sure. Recently Sasuke mastered a new lightning technique, I'm told it's quite the finisher. At the same time I am just now learning that Yugao-san might be the one Sasuke chooses for his compulsory CRA. One of the two I guess."

Sakura turned her attention to a solemn Sasuke, her eyes solely fixed on his form. Growing uncomfortable Sasuke moved to change the subject "Never mind that. What are _you_ doing her, Sakura?"

She sighed and flipped her hair back "I'm here with the other teams," "Other teams?" Naruto interjected, she gave a clear nod ", Choji, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, the other teams you know?" Her voice had taken a sad note to it and her eyes held great desperation in them. "Would you like to join us, Naruto?"

Setting down his cup, he flashed her a grin "Of course. It would be nice to catch up on how their doing. But first let me tell the manager we'll be changing booths. Go on ahead I'll meet up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had informed the manager on where to send their meat. They were much so it looked like they got a room for themselves. He looked over to where it was, he was done informing the manager. Naruto felt the nervousness one would normally feel when trying to make a new friend. The last he felt such was when he was a child. But weren't they already friends?

He took some steps forward and positioned himself where he could easily see through the curtains. He saw them. Laughing, eating and being at peace. One would think that someone who almost became a nuke-nin would have a harder time fitting back in, but Sasuke slid in perfectly with them. And that gave him courage to go join them.

Walking in calmly, careful not to show too much turmoil on his face, he presented himself to them once again. "Yo. It's been a while" his grin turned into a smile as all discussions ended and the room fell into silence.

He stood for a while before Sasuke beckoned to him. He hurriedly took the seat next to Sasuke and sakura.

After what felt like an eternity but what was really fifteen minutes. Someone other than his past teammates spoke, Kiba. "It's been a while huh," He looked into Naruto's eyes and let out a toothy grin "Welcome back Naruto. Konoha 12." He let out a hearty laugh and Lee began shedding youthful tears.

Naruto let out a chuckle, his heart lifted and his mind clear "Its good to be back"

The rest of the evening was spent eating meat and catching up on old times and telling new stories too. Naruto was free with everyone except three people. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura. He could explain Shikamaru, but the other two was what he didn't understand. They seemed awkward in one another's company.

Not too long after they dispersed one by one. Neji and Hinata being the first to leave. Their clan most likely enacted a curfew. Soon all that remained was Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and sakura.

He looked at his watch and sighed. He had slacked off the whole day and was currently evening. He looked to sakura "Hey sakura, I've already missed out on a lot of work. Would you like to accompany me home?" They hadn't gone far in their relationship, in fact they were constantly interrupted by one emergency or another. He wanted to use this chance to rekindle their flames.

She gave him a weak smile. A smile he'd seen many times on his subordinate's faces. A smile that promised disappointment, a smile that said you were uncomfortable. The smile just didn't mean anything good "Actually, I have to do something tonight," She glanced towards her other teammate and her words sounded less of an apology and more of certitude "With Sasuke."

Said boy looked to him and shrugged. He sighed and placed his share of the bill on the table, they pinned most of it under the pretense that the Hokage was rich, not that he wasn't. Being Hokage was the same as being a salary man because he was paid a certain amount from the village funds themselves every three months.

"Well, I'll be off then."

Just as he was about to leave Shikamaru rose up and announced that he'd be escorting him. Naruto had expected such to happen, he smoothly went along with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two had walked quite the distance in each other's company. And even though Shikamaru had said he was just escorting Naruto back home he seemed to have no regard or interest in going back to his own- especially when Naruto led them past it twice- _As I thought. He definitely has a thing or two to say to me_. With that fact in mind Naruto directed them towards the academy, he planned to go back to work in the event that Sakura couldn't join him at his home, not that he ever expected her not to. Something that surprise him quite a bit.

Naruto stopped at the entrance and turned to Shikamaru who hadn't said a word throughout their roundabout walk"So, what is it?" Shikamaru visibly straightened himself, Naruto prepared himself for whatever was coming.

"You…Approximately ten months ago you told me you hadn't changed, That was the last we saw of each other outside your office. I should never have expected you to improve. You chained up Sasuke and went ahead to make Sakura yours as you had always wished" Naruto's eyes narrowed and the atmosphere shifted, Shikamaru pressed on though. This only told Naruto that he had been waiting for a chance like this

"Then you push her away too! Like you did us all." Shikamaru pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto "Tell me, did you release Sasuke just so he could take Sakura off your hands? So he could deal with her?"

Naruto's face contorted in disbelieve "Shikamaru…don't pretend to be stupid. Why on earth would I release a security threat just to satisfy my own needs? You had better improve the questions you ask, since I'm taking my time to talk to you like this"

"There it is again. Its as if you subconsciously push your friends away" Shikamaru spat vehemently at his observation "When are you going to let us in, Naruto? You gave Sakura work related excuses for not showing up to dates," Naruto's eyes widened and Shikamaru immediately took note of that "Don't look so surprised, Sakura told Ino everything. And Ino being incapable of keeping her mouth shut told us in turn. Did becoming Hokage go all to your head? Are we so quick to forget?"

Naruto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose he sat on the nearest conveniently placed bench "Shikamaru…did you forget, that we didn't have that much of a history to begin with?" He intensified his the glare fixed on his form "Why are you so concerned of things that are not even remotely related to you?

Naruto took a step forward, the suddenness of it made Shikamaru take a step back "You make absolute no sense, the Shikamaru I know wouldn't want to get himself into such troublesome situations or conversations. You should be sleeping… _Shikamaru._ " Naruto then pushed what he was beginning to think was an imposter to a wall.

'Shikamaru' raised up his hands and was about to speak. But fast as lightning Naruto's hand had wrap around his throat, already squeezing.

Naruto's eyes glazed and in a flash turned into his menacing red as he slowly began to raise 'Shikamaru' up the wall "Now…tell me…who are you? And what have you done…to my friend?"

The person under Shikamaru's guise struggled against his grip, spitting out words in bits " Ack-I hav…not..done anyth-crk- to shika…."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the imposter and swiftly slammed their body into the wall, a loud bang resonating through. "Which village do you belong to?" He strengthened his grip and his glare, Killing intent bathing the imposter. Their eyes widened at Naruto's declaration. If they didn't give a reasonable and believable answer, it ultimately would spell the end for them.

"Ko..ko-KoNoha!"

Naruto lost it. He withdrew his arm and prepared to slam the impostor into the ground, when he heard.

" **Kagemane no Jutsu!"**

As one would expect, he couldn't move. His arm relaxed and his hand let the imposter drop to the ground where they scampered off, massaging their throat. _It can't be! I dispensed all the root and Danzou doesn't operate without my okay. Could these be the group that Jiraiya was talking about? The group that isn't at all comfortable with my Kageship?!_

Naruto couldn't turn to see the Nara which had bound him and he couldn't see the Shikamaru imposter either. _Was that really an imposter? Did Shikamaru join them?_ The sound of approaching footsteps brought him out of his musings. He still couldn't turn to see his assailant. The Nara secret technique was a muscle binding technique, he'd have to go into his one tail state to shake it off. But he didn't want to needlessly use the Bijuu's power, not until his life was in immediate danger.

" **Remember, brat. You can only stay in control of yourself for up to three tails of my power. Anymore and I'll burn this village…again."**

Naruto scoffed. 'Of all the times for you to wake up. What happened to helping me grow into my position?' He heard the Kyuubi let out a low growl. **"If you are referring to the contract we made…it is still valid. I've helped out twice in the past. I'll give you my advice on this one too. Kill them all if they oppose"**

With that Naruto felt the Kyuubi go back to sleep. His eyes regained focus and he spread out his senses. The footsteps were still approaching and it made Naruto wonder how far away the shadow had travelled. _Whoever they are…they're obviously skilled._

Finally, the person stood beside him and spoke "You've got to take it easy…Naruto-sama…"

 _Shikamaru!_

He was abruptly released from the binding technique, he stumbled a bit before gaining ground and staring his assailant in the face. His eyes narrowed again "But...how?" was the question he asked. Shikamaru only smirked.

"The one you strangled was none other than…" He made a gesture in the general area the other person had ran off too. And from there they came out again only this time their hands were making handsigns. Naruto tensed and prepare for whatever was to come, he didn't prepare enough though.

"Sakura!?" The jutsu disguising her had dropped, revealing Sakura mildly injured from what he had done. Naruto wanted to start apologizing and crying at her feet for forgiveness. But. He remembered.

"Sakura…huh" Killing intent leaking out "Tell me…Shikamaru, Sakura whats this all about? Hiding your identity, asking strange questions. Did those rebels send you to me?"

Sakura looked confused as ever "Rebels? What are you saying Naruto?! I did this on my own will! You need to know Naruto, but I needed to know as well" Naruto's fists clenched and his anger rose

"You sound just like them. Protecting their leader." Over the last months reports of small riots breaking out in the night reached his ears. The citizens were protesting over his Kageship, some Shinobi but most civilians. It slowly escalated to the point were an attempt on his life was made. A very organized one, well planned enough to get past his Anbu guards. It soon became clear that this wasn't just random outbursts but carefully planned attacks. The Anbu had captured one of the Shinobi that was a part of the rebels, the following interrogation made things clear and proved his theory that the rebels had a leader. A man named Yotaro. Anbu investigated every person with the name Yotaro. Eventually they found out one was missing. And that ensued the search for Yotaro, the leader of the rebels.

Shikamaru took this time to step in "Hold on Naruto. We are aware of the rebels, but we aren't one of them. We are your childhood friends and comrades!"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. He'd gotten control of himself and was as calm as he always was when dealing with his subordinates. "Fine then. You two tell me the full story of whats going on here"

Shikamaru took in a breath and begun explaining "The truth is. Sakura came to me for help. Apparently she was suspicious of the reasons behind you releasing Sasuke, especially at a time when you two were falling apart. She thought…you were using Sasuke to keep her distracted while you move further and further away from her." At this Naruto turned his gaze towards Sakura, she had already begun to tear up "Though…all this happened after…" Shikamaru looked to Sakura and she nodded firmly.

"All this happened after Sasuke and I started dating…I'm sorry Naruto. But this is the reality of things" She let her head fall and leaned on Shikamaru for support as if saying those words drained all the energy from her.

Shikamaru carried on from there after giving Naruto time to take it all in "So when we saw you, we devised this plan in the stall of the barbeque place. Sakura, with the skills Tsunade-sama had been teaching her she would disguise herself as me and interrogate you about it while I stayed back as back up. You saw through it too quickly though, as expected of the Godaime." He said shaking his head.

Naruto nodded and let out a sigh. "So you want to know…if I let Sasuke loose to keep you busy." Naruto looked at Sakura's form, her green eyes trembling with anticipation "No…like I said before. You aren't worth setting him free. I was only doing my job."

She wiped her tears, sniffling, whilst muttering apologetic words. She took a bow and began to run in the other direction.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, an unimpressed look on his face spoke off he's current feelings towards the boy. "You seriously helped her with this stupid idea even when you know how tense I am about this Yotaro man. I specifically said to all higher ranks that I was going to put myself out there to lure out any suspicious characters that would approach me. And you go pull something as ridiculously stupid as this?"

Naruto inhaled as Shikamaru shrank. "Do you have any reason to oppose a suspension?" The sulking Nara only shook his head. "Good. But for now you have a mission"

Shikamaru immediately abandoned his brooding demeanor and straightened up. "You are to go to the gate and wait for a delegate from Kirigakure no Sato, treat her with respect and guide her back to my office. She should be here by tomorrows afternoon."

Shikamaru frowned, "Why go now if she is arriving in the afternoon tomorrow?" Naruto turned to him and smirked "I think a little stake out by the gates will give you time to reflect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting with Naruto had been emotionally exhausting. Sakura walked, ran, sprinted. Her body ached and she couldn't bear to stand right any longer. Only pushing forward so as not to cause a scene. Her eyes welling up with tears and her heart being crushed with guilt. _Why am_ I _the one crying?_ Maybe it was all she could do.

Finally, she reached her home. Hurriedly scaling the stairs to her room, not even bothering to greet her parents, she sprawled across the floor of her room immediately letting out all the held back tears, not even bothering to lock the door.

A few seconds of choking sobs and the door slams and the locks click. Sakura immediately jumps to her feet, wiping her tears she recognizes the person before her and relaxes, if only a bit. She flopped onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. "Sasuke…I told him"

Again silenced reigned. Sasuke sat beside her, holding her to him. He let out a sigh and kissed her head. "Naruto…Naruto isn't Naruto anymore. He's the Hokage. He won't do anything rash or stupid to me or you out of petty vengeance. But it definitely hurt him. He might have forgiven you the instant you told him, just the way he used to and he also may never forgive either of us come to terms with that and accept it as his decision. All that matters to me…is you" Sincerity and concern was evident in the Uchiha's voice, concern for both his friends…teammates.

Sakura nodded and looked up at him from his shoulder "You've changed" she said, her hand caressing his cheek as she searched his eyes. He smiled and held her hand to his cheek.

"I've been told" he leans in and places a relaxing kiss on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Next chapter will be out soon. Wanted to do a double update buuutttt. Yeah.**

 **Anyway. In this chapter sakura breaks up with Naruto in the most dramatic way possible and Shikamaru is proven to have the average hooman intelligence. We also discover that Konoha has been tormented by small time rebels with big dreams. This is Naruto's first real challenge in his leadership. Its been a year he took the hat and theres a festival taking place in his honor the next day(Next chapter). We see a bit of SasukeXSakura romance. Honestly not good with romance and need a great deal of help in that area. All in all this chapter is pretty short and uneventful. The next chapter is were I hope to spunk things up. Please be patient with me. It won't be too long now since I'm finally back home from school.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Genocideshinobi~**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: It's a double update today guys. I finally finished my first year in college and have time once again for my hobbies. Expect new chapters earlier.**

 **Chapter 12 is a bit confusing and might as well trigger some peeps. But that's okai. Its all part of the story. In this chapter we are going meet Mei Terumi for the first time and see what she's about. I'm not sure how to handle her character, most fanfics I've read portray her as a massive flirt. I want to try and make this as serious and dire as possible because that is how it really is. With your help I plan to make adjustments to how Naruto relates with anyone and everyone. Please review.**

Chapter 13

The Commemoration

Not long after he had sent Shikamaru on his way, Naruto stood in front of the academy idly thinking of what had just happened. He knew what had happened but still asked himself the question. _This is for the best anyway_. He closed his eyes and opened them once more, gone was the miserable look from them, replaced by resolve and determination. "Hiyori, come out. I know you're there" As he spoke Hiyori peeked out behind the large gates. Her head admiring the ground "Sorry, Lord Danzou told me to come get you, I didn't mean to eavesdrop"

Naruto looked like he couldn't care any less than Danzou would "But you did, didn't you?" Her silence was his only reply "Lets go get some work done then" he said waving her over. She quickly rushed towards him and walked a step behind him. "We are going to look over that woman's letter again. She'll be arriving tomorrow." Hiyori looked positively confused, if her tilted head and raised eyebrow was any indication "The rebel from Kirigakure…" Naruto clarified

Her eyes widened and she let out an enlightened oh "Though. She said she was the Godaime Mizukage. Shouldn't you watch the way you address her, even with me?" She questioned as she opened the office door and let Naruto in to a room with only Danzou and a pile of documents.

Sharply turning and taking his seat "Don't even begin with me on that. I won't take her seriously until the present Mizukage is dead or retired, tyrant or not. Aside from that, it's a punishable offense to appoint oneself as the next Kage or even interim without the official permission of the acting Kage or his council" Naruto huffed and picked up a piece of paper waving it at Hiyori "Look at this!" straightening the sheet he read.

"To the Third Hokage, Konohagakure. I am Terumi Mei, leader of the Kirigakure bloodline rebels and next in line to the Mizukage succession. Once again, I am writing to you to plead your village's assistance in the bloodwars that tear my village in two. This time I am willing to negotiate the term of your involvement in the war. I will be visiting your village in the event that you do not reply by messenger summon in the next week. Thank you. Signed. The Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei" Naruto slams the paper down on his desk his face in a full frown.

"She hasn't even overthrown Yagura yet" he mutters. Hiyori had long since joined Danzou to file and stack documents that needed Naruto's approval. She let out a tired sigh "Have you already decided to reject her pleas? She might have something really good to offer you know" at this Naruto kept shut and thought.

" **Is the real reason you are trying to downplay this woman because of what you read in that old man's memoirs? You know everything in there can't be true"** Naruto raised his eyebrow "Are you okay Kyuubi? You've been awfully noisy today." The giant monstrosity snorts **"Well it just seems like things are getting interesting…. I heard war"** Slowly the scenery around Naruto changed from his mundane office to the ever-familiar red prison.

Naruto let a small smile creep onto his face "You just want me dead, don't you?" The Kyuubi gave a toothy grin at the remark. "The third, at the time she asked. Rejected her flat out. He left no room for discussion. His reason was not wanting Konoha getting tangled in affairs like that. ' _A village should solve its own problems_ ' something along those lines. He also didn't want to lose any forces, something I don't want to do either"

The Kyuubi grunted and rose to his feet **"You don't have to follow those memoirs to the letter. You mustn't be a copy of your predecessor. Do things your own way kid. There's definitely more than one approach to this. Find it"** With that, the beast turned tail and laid down, signaling an end to the conversation.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto was at his office once more. Looking at the stares he was being given, it was obvious he was in there a while. "What did the Kyuubi say?" Danzou spoke for the first time since he came back to the office. The old man looked genuinely interested in what the presumed wild beast had to say.

He let out a sigh and recited what the tailed beast said. Danzou's facial reaction didn't change from his normal stoic but both Naruto and Hiyori had grown accustom to the shift in the air when Danzou is troubled. The old man hummed in thought and opened his eyes "He is right. You should not try to completely portray your predecessors. Learn from their mistakes, yes. But don't try to become them. You should at the very least ear her out. Hiruzen made a mistake there"

Naruto seemed to contemplate it for a minute or so before announcing that he'd make his decision the moment she walked into his office. Danzou only shook his head at the poor decision-making skills Naruto displayed. Before Naruto could defend himself, he spoke "But, I would like to know where you got that information about the Third and Mei Terumi's meeting…" The room instantly got tense as both Naruto and Danzou's demeanor changed. After a minute of glaring Naruto let up with a mischievous smile "You have a really steel eye there, Danzou." He had obviously thought of something with the way he held himself in his chair, fingers intertwined.

Danzou's glare only intensified "How much do you know?" Naruto losses his smile and leaned forward with a hand over his left eye "Enough to be wary of a mind controlling Genjutsu" Danzou reeled back as if physically injured and inhaled.

"Do you have an idea how much damage that information could do in the wrong hands?" Naruto frowned at Danzou's outburst "Are you implying that this information is not to be handled by the Hokage? Am I not qualified enough to be classified as the right hands?" Naruto stood up and pour himself some tea. "Besides, the fact still stands that you tried to cover this up and this information was meant for me in the first place. Koharu, Homura and yourself won't get away with this. I have plans for you three."

With the threat hanging and Danzou's mouth ajar. Naruto went back to work. It wasn't after Hiyori whispered in his ear that Danzou got up to leave.

After ushering the elderly man out of the office, Hiyori turned to Naruto for an explanation. "I thought we agreed no leaving me in the dark?" Her hands placed on her hip and a look of disbelieve on her face.

Naruto downed his tea, letting out a satisfying sigh. "It's a long story and we hadn't made that agreement then" Hiyori didn't seem fazed "Well. You seem like you're going to blow off your paper work anyway, so tell me"

She sat down, crossed legged, clip board in hand. "Well?" She asked eyebrow cocked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the rocky mountainside, two powerful men convene in secret, for both their personal and village's interests.

"I heard there'll be a festival celebrating him this day." The man's voice was old but held a certain arrogance to it, his wisdom hidden by its veil.

"His one year in power I believe. Now would be a perfect time to give the execution order to Yotaro. Having their Kage dead on his one year would be the news of the Shinobi world." This man's voice held an obvious strength to it, yet this strength did not seem to move his companion

The older of the two only shook his head "Don't be naïve, boy. They will investigate and will be thorough about it, especially with that Danzou at their side. Sooner or later there will be war. But at least. The damn Namikaze will be dead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to a bustling village after resigning himself to the fact that, no matter how much he muttered for them to keep the noise down, it would still be noise and they couldn't hear him. He peered his eyes open, first thing in sight was his assistant, the one he trusted the most for some reason. And for that unknown reason he remembered filling himself with tea and spilling not only dangerous information about the Uchiha clan, Sasuke and his personal relation with Sasuke's brother Itachi-the supposed S-rank criminal- but also things about his personal life.

He groaned and rose from his seat, he'd once again camped out in his office. He looked around his office, everything in place and more or less the same as he remembered, Hiyori being the only major difference. She had sprawled all over the desk, pushing books and scrolls away. It had been the first time he hadn't shooed her away from all-nighters, no doubt she missed her Queen-sized bed.

He gazed upon her visage, her hair concealed her face and tickled her nose-if the periodic nose twitching was any indication-he smile at her. She seemed peacefully unaware. Slowly he moved the strands over hair covering her face as he wondered if he had ever done this with Sakura.

Immersed in thought, he didn't see Hiyori stirring. "What are you doing?" At the sound of her voice he came out of his daze. Her eyes were strained to look down at his hand on her face. Noticing she had his attention, she raised her eyebrow and asked once more "What are you doing?"

Naruto almost instantly stepped away. Clearing his throat, he said "Sorry, it looked like your hair was hindering your slumber"

"Never mind that! You're supposed to be welcoming the daimyo into Konoha for today's festival!"

Naruto's widened eyes met hers. And his sprint began. As did his day did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After quickly washing himself down, Naruto rendezvoused with Homura, Koharu, Danzou and Hiyori. Soon after they set off to greet the daimyo. Naruto wanted to sprint to the gate to make up for lost time but Hiyori scolded him saying it would be the most improper way to arrive in the presence of the daimyo, better late and elegant apparently. Then Koharu and Homura complained about being too old for running or any sort of activity apart from walking and sipping tea.

They arrived at the gate and waited. Naruto wasn't surprised that the daimyo hadn't arrived. He was royalty, and royalty had the tendency to be fashionably late. He had had similar experiences with the daimyo's sons and daughters and also Koyuki, the Daimyo of the land of snow.

After waiting a few more minutes the Daimyo's palanquin became visible on the horizon. From what Naruto could tell, he had quite the entourage. He came with all twelve of his Guardian Ninja. No doubt some of them were Konoha Shinobi. Konoha Shinobi who have never seen him. Four of them of course, lifted the palanquin. The other eight were spread out, two on each side. They all remained alert, regardless of the fact that they were in Konoha and in the presence of the Hokage himself. They were truly as paranoid as his predecessor had seen them

As the Chuunin on guard duty was about to inspect them, Naruto waved him off. There was no need for that. If the Daimyo wanted to end Konoha he wouldn't bring twelve people to do it.

In his peripheral view, he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru. The Nara looked lazy as ever but otherwise very tired. He'd been awake all day after all. Naruto let a smile grace his face-hidden under his scarf-The punishment was due.

He began to approach the Daimyo who still hadn't deigned step foot in Konoha, hovering in his palanquin, his advisors and assistant left behind as he was to be the first to greet the Daimyo at any occasion. As he took strides forward he mentally recited the proper greeting-It wasn't the Daimyo's first visit, he just kept forgetting how it went-He also reminded himself that he needed to broach the subject of Tax reforms.

Suddenly, a large bulk was in his path. The man standing in front of him was easily the bulkiest person he'd ever laid eyes on. He had muscles at every inch of his body. He wore simple civilian clothes except what had apparently been a long sleeve had been cut at the armpit leaving him with a weird looking sleeveless. The look obviously said he was the brute of the twelve. He no pouches, headband or any other sort of protection. He was even bare-footed. The man exuded confidence. And Naruto had no reason to underestimate him. Despite his arrogance he was still a member of the Guardian Twelve Ninja.

Naruto raised the tip of his hat as his head rose to get a better look. The man easily blocked the sun for Naruto. He cocked his eyebrow underneath his hat, obviously questioning the intrusion. The man's comrades did nothing but look on. Some held exasperated expressions on their faces and other had knowing looks etched to their faces.

 _They intend to see how this plays out_ Naruto quickly deduces. This wasn't his first time in meeting a guardian. He has had many other encounters with some of them during the daimyo's visits. But they had never all appeared at once. As a result, he only recognized three faces. The one towering before him was new as well.

The large man glowered down at Naruto. He made to speak but Naruto raised his hand to silence him. "Are you Konoha Shinobi?" Naruto carefully inquired. The way Naruto would regard him depended on his answer.

The man outright laughs in his face. "As if! I'm sure you wish I was, don't you? And what are you? Hokage in training?" He looked behind to his comrades with a grin asking for laughs.

Naruto hummed and looked behind the man and at the daimyo's palanquin. Still the man hadn't shown himself. He set his gaze on the man again and asked "I'm sorry what's your name? I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. The Fifth Hokage."

The man shifted his attention to Naruto, letting out a questioning grunt. He jabbed a thumb at himself and declared proudly "I'm known as Satoshi the ironclad." His chest puffed out proudly and a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Can you please move aside so I can address the daimyo" It began sounding as a request but it obviously wasn't. Naruto had gotten the edge to his voice. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by the chuckles and giggles

The man's face contorted with a frown "And if I refuse?"

As he spoke the last syllable, the immediate area was saturated with intense killing intent, two of the twelve fell to their knees and many struggled to stand still. Satoshi was one of the few who stood their ground.

Naruto lifted his hat, revealing his fiery red eyes. "I'll have to apologize to the daimyo for man-handling his guard" The man hesitated, no doubt discouraged by the intensity of Naruto's eyes. He slowly moved aside.

Naruto scoffed and made his way to the daimyo's palanquin. When he arrived he softly called out to the sleeping ruler. After a few louder calls the daimyo came to life. We're in Konoha already?" He looked around, smiling when he laid eyes on Naruto "Naruto-chan! You are here already?" He looked around more confused "I could have sworn I told them to wake me up when we arrived at Konoha"

Naruto just smiled and said "I'm sure they only forgot. Forgive them" The daimyo shrugged and began fanning himself. "Let get on with it" He said waving his hand forward. The palanquin was lifted and they began to head out to the Hokage residence, the only place fit for the Daimyo to stay.

As they walked they talked. Danzou had made the initial approach while Koharu and Homura seemed to support whatever was being said. Naruto tagged along with Hiyori who was leading the group. "Aren't you worried about those three?" He turned, and set a strange gaze on her. She returned it with one of those faces that questioned how serious someone was.

He remembered. He'd spilled everything about the third's diary in a single moment of stupidity. He sighed. "No, I am not. And even if I should, they know better than to scheme right behind my back. I trust Danzou. And I'd like to think he trusts me too" That was a lie. Naruto knew well enough not to trust blindly. He checked Danzou's actions secretly. So far, the man hasn't done anything to warrant mistrust.

Naruto let Hiyori walk forward while he waited for the daimyo's palanquin to come close. The Daimyo had a bored face on as he listened to Danzou talk about taking over the Sand.

Hearing that, Naruto frown. There have been an abundant number of times Danzou had tried convincing him to just take over the Sand. But even after he countlessly said no the man still pursued his conquest and brought the matter to the Daimyo.

Naruto discreetly pulled Danzou away. He gave the man a look and he swore he saw his lips tug upward. Naruto let out a sigh "Have you at least broached the tax reforms issue?" Danzou shook his head "We both know there is little chance of you convincing him of doing such. I didn't bother with it"

At this point Naruto couldn't begin to bother reprimanding Danzou. He dismissed the three advisors and walked beside the Palanquin.

He dipped his head as a sign of respect and the daimyo just went on fanning himself "It's good to see you again Naruto" Naruto only smiled and remembered the last time he met the Daimyo. He had been summoned to the capital to execute a peasant who had frolicked with the Daimyo's daughter. "Ah my daughter wanted me to give him the most honorable of deaths. And I thought, what's more honorable than dying at the hands of a Kage?" this was the answer he got when he asked why he was called for such a simple task.

Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to broach the issue at hand. Tax reforms. "Daimyo-sama. There is a pressing matter at hand, I urgently need to speak to you about it" The Daimyo turned to Naruto. "Let me guess, its about tax?"

Naruto's eyes widened considerably. Opening his mouth to question how the man could possibly know. "Every Kage eventually seeks out a tax cut. You did earlier than your predecessors." Naruto could only blink.

"So…will you consider it?" The Daimyo hummed and let out a sigh "This is neither the place nor time to discuss matters like this. Let me rest. Sleep over it. We're almost here"

Sure enough, they were about to arrive at their destination. The Hokage's residence, the only place fit for the Daimyo to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had begun setting. Shikamaru had been at his post all day. The regular guards got switch shifts as they pleased on a normal working day, but with him permanently rooted at the gate at the Fifth's orders, they left most of the work to him.

He had just about had it. Naruto had said the delegate would arrive at noon. But the sun had already begun setting. If he stays here any longer, he'd be forced to miss the festival. Already he could hear music playing and the strong scent of food teased him.

Another problem lies in the absence of the guards that are meant to be on duty. Even if this delegate arrived at the very moment. He doubted he'd be able to go anywhere with her or leave her behind to look for someone to replace him. _I'm so filing a report against those two_.

Like clockwork. As if fate was acting against his favor. He slowly began to make out a figure in the distance. He waited for it to get closer before assuming anything. And as it turned out. It was a very beautiful and shapely woman. She stood alone, finally coming to a stop in front of him.

"I'm assuming you are Kirigakure's Delegate?" The smile she wore slowly formed a frown.

She narrowed her eyes and answered "I am no lowly delegate. I am the Fifth Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato" She took an imposing step forward making Shikamaru shrink in his sandals "Did your Kage not inform you of this much or are you that incompetent you had no idea who you were going to be escorting?"

Shikamaru took a few steps back and laid a hand behind his head "Look. All the Hokage told me was that I was to wait for someone from Kirigakure to arrive. I don't really care who you are unless he makes a big deal out of it. And seeing as he sent me, a recently promoted Chuunin, to escort you instead of coming here himself or sending a squad of Anbu? I don't think you are that important"

Mei clicked her tongue and visibly relaxed _The Hokage obviously didn't take me seriously when I said I was the Godaime, damn it!_ "Well? Are you going to take me to him or not?"

Shikamaru blinked. He scratched his head, looking to the top of the gates, looking for someone to help him. Finding none he turned back to face her when he suddenly saw the uniform he was praying to see right beside her. He quickly let out a sigh of relive and before the uniform could talk he quickly pulled them aside.

"Hey listen, I need you to stay here and guard the gate. Hokage-sama gave me strict orders to escort this woman back to him"

The Anbu let out what could faintly be recognized as a scoff. Taking off his mask he revealed his face "You really think Godaime-sama would trust you to escort a high-profile shinobi like her alone? You must be delusional"

Shikamaru scowled at Sasuke "What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed and pulled his arm free from his grip "I mean I've been watching you for the most part. Apparently, he also doesn't trust you enough not to disobey him. Don't worry, I'll put in good word for you"

He walked off to meet the Lady, leaving Shikamaru alone to gape and wonder how far he'd fallen in Naruto's favor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ma'am. I'll take you to the Hokage now"

The woman gave a curt nod and followed Sasuke behind. On her way to make an Alliance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had already begun to set by the time Naruto was relieved from his duties to the Daimyo. This meant he hadn't gotten a thing done through the day. Hiyori greeted him and took his cloak and he sat down in his chair and took up his pen. He had to touch some work. Still, some events and performance artists needed approval from him, even though it was last minute he'd still have to do it.

He glanced out the window, taking a cursory look at the village, lights of various colors scattered everywhere. Today was the first Anniversary of his reign as Hokage. It felt as no time had passed. Yet looking back on the months he spent as Genin made him feel old and chuckle at his prior ignorance.

"Sorry to interrupt you while you reminisce." Hiyori sudden said "But we have a visitor" Her voice was nervous and her cheeks were flushed. Naruto raised a brow at this. He nodded for the person to be brought in.

Hiyori opened the door and slowly, he was brought face to face with a familiar face. Mei Terumi. As she stood before him he couldn't help but have his jaw hang ajar.

"I've charmed the Hokage already I see" Her voice shook Naruto out of his stupor. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You must be Mei Terumi. The one who has been sending me all these letters" He picked up a hand full of paper and waved it around a bit "You are…quite bold in your endeavors"

She smiled. A forced one it seemed "They are more than endeavors. I am performing a service to my nation and country"

Naruto shook his head "You are rebelling against your Kage. That is no service. It is treason" Naruto said positively annoyed. "And you have the guts to sign your letters with the title of the Godaime Mizukage. Do you understand that I have right to kill you where you stand for such? It is a blatant insult to the status Kage if anyone can sign with it and just get away"

Her face took a true turn and showed her true feelings "I refuse to recognize that man as anything other than a mad tyrant." She stepped forward "I came here unguarded to strike a deal with Konoha. Regardless of how you interpret my actions I am doing this all to save Kirigakure." She took in a deep breath and straightened her posture "And yes I lay claim to the title Kage. As many sure would if their current one went mad and begun killing innocents. But before you decide on anything, hear my offer"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "And what is your offer?" She took in a deep breath and prepared to use the most out of the chance she'd been given.

"In exchange for Military and resource aid. I am willing to, once I take control of Kirigakure, sign a proper and far more official Alliance between Kiri and Konoha. It will be upheld by my successor and if good relations continue by theirs. We will provide assorted crops and fishes for Konoha. And within good reason aid in any conflict."

Naruto scoffed at her "What do you take me for?" He took up his pen and began to read and sign documents "Do not let my youth and inexperience fool you. I know very well a useless proposal when I hear it. Now be gone. You offer me nothing. Kiri may as well be a minor village now. You all are ruined"

 **BAMM!**

Naruto jerked up at the sound of her hands slamming against his desk. "DO NOT IGNORE ME" Her eyes held tears within them and her lips trembled "I have no one else to turn to. Konoha is the only village I know that won't kill me when I approach for aid. Kiri is estranged to Kumo, enemies with Iwa and tense with Suna. Suna has no Kage yet so all the hope I have left is in Konoha being merciful and forgiving"

Naruto looked at her with dead narrowed red eyes and yet she stared back "Step away from my desk" a few seconds passed and she did "You have failed in negotiations as you just confirmed your helplessness to me. Never show all your cards, even if you have none left." Naruto sighed.

"You've grown weaker since I last saw you Mei" Her pained look turn to that of confusion "You fought valiantly" Naruto pulled out a drawer and took out an Anbu mask, placing it over his face. Realization dawned on her as she swiftly recognized the mask.

"You…you were there during that battle. You saved me…?"

Naruto sighed again "Yes, I did. I was in training then. I wasn't meant to interfere, just observe. But I could tell you were fighting for the right cause. And trust me. While I, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure do not approve of your actions. I want to help you as a person. Without reward or glory to myself." He set the mask aside, staring at her kindly "Alas I am in a position that requires me to ask for those things. And this position takes precedent of my own morals or interests. I can only bend the rules if it affects close to no one but myself. You have to give me something Mei. Give my something worth the risk"

As she stood there and shook. She suddenly steeled herself "Don't send me back yet. I have something" Naruto dropped his pen and gave his attention "How does the three-tailed beast sound?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's giving us the Sanbi?" Koharu's surprise was evident. As was Danzou's and Homura's. Naruto had immediately gone to consult with his advisors the moment he confirmed Mei was being serious about the offer.

"Yes, she is. But we'd have to extract it from its host first. Yagura won't lie back while we attempt to do so." Naruto said, confirming what he'd previously said.

Homura hummed softly "Kiri has two Jinchuriki to my recollection. Can we not have the other instead?" Naruto shook his head and replied "I asked her that but she saw through me. She wants Yagura dead and offering up the Tailed beast within him would get her what she wants. It's her last offer really"

"Seeing as she is willing to sacrifice a Biju for her coup…We could just take advantage of her weakness and take Kirigakure for ourselves" Said Danzou. Naruto frowned. His reasoning was sound but the consequences that would follow would be too large.

"No. Kiri is small, yes. But they are too far away and regardless of their current status they are still a Great Ninja Village. We cannot underestimate them" Naruto rose from his seat "It's obvious what we should do. Let's take her offer. Having the Sanbi would easily solve the problem with me being both a Jinchuriki and a Kage. It's a smart move I think"

Koharu and Homaru agreed with him. Danzou still wanted to go to war but he soon gave up when Naruto said it was not going to happen unless there is outright aggression from them or any other nation.

"Fine then. How any are we sending?" Danzou grudgingly asked. All three of them looked to Naruto.

He took a deep breath "I could spare six-hundred Chuunin and two-hundred Jounin. Including Kakashi and myself"

Koharu immediately begun to protest "You cannot leave the Village unattended to. We are experiencing an uprising if you aren't currently aware. We would be exposed! Who would protect us? Your reagent has no authority to give the command to attack our own citizens. That responsibility lies with you!"

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He raised his hand, immediately silencing her "I never said I would leave immediately. I will deploy the eight-hundred and once I am done crushing this uprising I will follow and assist Mei in defeating Yagura. Taking the Biju out of him will have to be handled delicately. We don't want to have to wait for it to reform just because we mistakenly killed him" He began walking out of the room "Anyway that is all on that matter and my decision is final. I will deliver Mei with the news. I also have a festival to attend to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon as the meeting adjourned. Naruto, along with Hiyori delivered the great news to Mei.

"Eight-hundred strong shinobi is all I can manage. In time I will follow you to battle. But in the meantime, my responsibilities lie here, in Konoha." Her face lit up with a smile and she took a deep bow to him.

"I am, most grateful to you. I did not expect to receive this much. Your predecessor shut me down and told me to call off the coup. Thank you"

Naruto sniffed at that "You should have taken his counsel, he was a very wise man" He began to walk away "Well then. I have a festival to attend to and I am already terribly late." He raised a hand and a Shadow appeared "He will guide you wherever you need or want to be. Your stay here in Konoha is supported by the Hokage. Enjoy the festival"

With that he left.

Hiyori soon caught up to him. Clipboard in hand. "You should put that down." He said suddenly, drawing her attention towards him "It's time for the festivals. Go get dressed and have fun. I have to meet with the Daimyo. You are relieved"

She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes "Are you really going to make another Jinchuriki?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to bother asking about anything concerning Kiri. She'd been quiet all while the meeting. Not even whispering suggestions into his ear like she usually did.

"I mean, you have to know we can't keep it out in the open like a pet. It's a huge danger" He looked in her eyes, easily telling apart worry from the other emotions that plagued her face.

He walked past her as he began to explain "I have a wholly different plan from the one you'd expect." He looked to her as they took strides along the red halls of the tower "I'll make it my personal summon and keep it in a different dimension than ours." He could hear her gasp "If that doesn't work, I'll have no other choice than to seal it in something temporarily until I can find a proper…. vessel"

Her head hung.

Naruto smiled. He couldn't understand why it was so important to her that he didn't do it. She doesn't know the sufferings of a Jinchuriki. For a second he wondered if she was a spy from Kumo or Iwa trying to deter him from gaining more power for Konoha without outright declaring war. But it couldn't be. And he also did not want paranoia to spoil his day.

"Konoha doesn't need to help Kiri does it?"

At her question, he shook his head softly "We don't. If things get ugly for the forces I sent. We will withdraw and cease operations in Kiri." They'd walked quite the distance together. The Daimyo's quarters were already in sight "We are going to Kiri under the guise of a mercenary army. Kakashi and I will, being well known, will only arrive when we are assured a victory. We can't have any of the other villages finding out about this. And we don't want a war with Yagura in the event that he crushes the rebellion."

Naruto smiled at her. "Now let's get the daimyo and enjoy the festival"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped in after the Daimyo in a Kyuubi shaped float. A large vehicle producer by the moon country for festivals. As he sat in and belted himself to the contraption, he once more began to think of how only a year ago, he and his chakra monster were the most hated beings in the Village. Tolerance and understanding had gone a long way and large efforts were made by influential people to get the bias and discrimination to this level.

The vehicle begun to move. I was meant to go around Konoha showing he and the Daimyo off like the latest addition to a petting zoo. Even on a Holiday he could never catch a break. He took in a deep breath and began to make conversation with the Daimyo, in hopes to circle back to the Tax reforms.

"How have you enjoyed Konoha so far? Its not very often you visit" The Daimyo looked ecstatic. For once he wasn't constantly fanning himself.

He chuckled "I'm glad I chose you to run Konoha. You've made it wonderful and bountiful with joys and laughs" He said waving at the hordes of citizens that swarmed around the Giant float. Naruto blushed, modestly stating that he couldn't have done it alone

The daimyo scoffed. "Nonsense! A leader, even one who values teamwork. Still gets all the work done. You are the helm of this village. Do not let anyone undermine your authority" That sounded like something he was saying to himself rather than Naruto. Which to Naruto displeasure was actually something he was saying to himself. As the Daimyo began to rant and curse at his arrogant son for demanding so much of him. From what he could gather the son already married with kids and obviously tired of waiting for his father-The Daimyo- to die so he could take his place at last.

Naruto slumped in his seat. The night wasn't going as expected. The Daimyo was already too in deep in his story to stop talking and listen to his Tax reforms plea. And worst of all he wasn't even having fun on his own festival Night.

He finally made up his mind. Quietly creating a clone to take his place he began to sneak away. The clone would work at getting a discussion on the tax reforms with the daimyo while he had some fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it through a back alley. Naruto found himself headed for Ichiraku Ramen, not bothering himself with a disguise. He walked up there and sat on an open stool. As people slowly began to take note that he was actually the Hokage and not a child in costume. They began to cheer and congratulate him. A sense of warmth and achievement overwhelmed him. Along with eating up to fourteen bowls of ramen, he began to sing along the drunks in their songs.

After a one particular high note that marked the end of the song, he shared laughs and hugs with the men. Soon he settled to finish up his sixteenth bowl, it was getting cold.

"I never thought I'd see you so relaxed Hokage-sama" the voice came from the person seated beside him. Hiyori. Her smile said it all. She'd seen enough and more. He shook his head and downed the rest of the bowl, dropping a few coins and notes on the counter for the Old man.

"Well. I've got to unwind somehow, don't you think?" He started "Besides, what better way to win the love of the people than to drink and eat with them?" He began walking.

She steadily strutted behind him "Why did you leave the Daimyo? I'm sure I don't need to spell out the disaster this could cause if it were found out"

Naruto ignored her for the better part of two minutes before he was kicked in the shin and the question repeated to him.

"Ugh. I know. Relax. I'm not so incompetent…my clones aren't so incompetent to let something like that slip up. Besides. They should be strong enough to withstand a paper bomb or two" he said nursing his shin.

Still. Hiyori glared daggers at him. "You'd better be right Naruto-sama."

After that all they did was walk side by side and play the games made available some time had passed and the float his clone was in would soon be making its way back to the tower to give a speech. Regardless of how legitimate the clone maybe he still had to do it in person.

He looked towards Hiyori, she seemed to be having the time of her life. With her arm wrapped around his-he had no idea when she managed to slip it in-and with the light cast on her visage, she looked beautiful. He caught himself there. It was the first he thought someone was beautiful other than Sakura. Thinking her name hurt even as he stared at the only other person he thought beautiful. Perhaps he was lying to himself. He didn't want that to be so.

Knocking him out of his thoughts, Hiyori caught him staring. "Is something the matter?" Concern seemed to be her default with him he wondered why.

Naruto shook his head "Nothing, you just look luminous in the light" She smiled, lighting up even more. He stopped walking and faced her. He smiled down at her. He'd grown even taller and towered above her. He brushed her hair aside and she parted her lips. The sounds of celebration and excitement became distant as she tipped on her toes and he leaned in.

 _ **BOOM!**_

With their lips barely inches apart, the village shook. Wind from the supposed explosion came rushing in a shockwave. All music stopped and screams of pain and confusion could be heard in a distance. Others around them wasted no time to begin running.

Naruto looked toward Hiyori who looked as scared and confused as he did. He soon got over that and began to move away from the explosion with Hiyori scooped up in his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Her eyes wide as she looked at the large smoke cloud coming from what was her burning village in the distance.

"Getting you to a safe place" He flared his chakra violently and came to a stop on a rooftop, soon an Anbu operative stood in front of him.

"Hokage-sama! You're alive!" The Anbu spoke like he'd seen him dead. Must have been his clone.

"I am. Protect her with your life" He took one more look at Hiyori. Her eyes desperate for him to explain, for anyone to explain really. "Dismissed"

With the Anbu gone he closed his eyes and dispelled his clone. Preparing to shift through the memories of what no doubt held information to the cause of this disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: Posting the next chapter soon…like immediately. Soorrry. I've got no excuse for the lateness**


End file.
